une nouvelle ère
by Erika Arau
Summary: Chapitre 39, ENFIN EN LIGNE ! YATTA XD Bon d'accord je me calme
1. Chapter 1: Retour à Shambara

Voici ma première fic toute pourrit XD  
Elle est la suite de l'anime, du film.  
Imaginer qu'après l'anime la suite c'est le film puis que Dante dans sa recherche de la pierre philosophale avait créé un nouveau homonculus du nom de Pride0 alias pride mais elle ne put jamais l'aboutir car elle fut dévorée par Gluttonny...  
Lors de la destruction de la ville souterraine pas Edward, Alphonse et Roy, le projet se déclencha et il apparut... C'était il y a un an.

Mais parlons d'autre chose, notamment d'un sujet qui est très parlé de nos jours. Cela fait a peu près un an et demi qu'une bête rode dans central... Qui à dit bête? Tsss... Dès qu'une personne est différente de vous vous l'appelez monstre! Arrêtez voyons!! Le monstre comme vous dites loges chez notre cher généralissime Mustang depuis 6 mois! Nan sans rire... Lorsqu'il l'a attrapé, il l'a recueilli! Et devinez quoi?...

Chapitre 1: Shambara, le retour.  
Il faisait noir Edward avançait doucement dans ce néant qu'il trouvait glaciale et pourtant si familier... Il avança comme ça à l'aveuglette pendant plusieurs minutes, elles lui semblaient durer des heures entières... Soudain il entendit un bruit, une sorte de murmure, il s'en approcha mais n'aperçut rien .  
???: Edo...  
Le sang de Edward ne fit qu'un tour, des gouttes de sueur se forme sur sa nuque, son coeur battait à tout rompre.  
Edward: Al c'est toi ?  
???: Edo...  
Edward: ALPHONSE !!!  
Le jeune homme courut aveuglément vers cette voix qui l'appelait.  
???: Ed...o  
Alphonse apparut juste devant lui entouré de lumière. Edward s'arrêta net.  
Ed!!!  
Son jeune frère lui sourit et comme emporté, reculait tout doucement.  
Edward: ALPHONSE !!!  
Alphonse: Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit...  
Edward voulut attraper son frère.  
Edward: ALPHON...

Pride se réveilla en sursaut, son coeur cognait contre sa poitrine et tous son corps tremblait. Il posa ses mains contre son visage et essaya de se calmer. Après quelques minutes, il regarda autour de lui: la pièce était sombre à cause des fenêtre cachées par des plaques de bois et sentait le renfermé. Une chaise rongé pas les mites était sur sa droite ses habits était dessus.  
Il se leva de son lit et s'habilla. Alors qu'il venait de mettre sa jupe short, Envy rentra dans sa chambre.  
Envy: Tiens tes réveillé?  
Pride:...  
Envy s'assit sur une caisse située près de la porte.  
Envy: Encore un rêve de ce O-Chibi-san? (Edward)  
Pride le regarda d'un mauvais oeil puis mit son tee-shirt. Envy reprit de plus belle:  
Envy: Je l'entend encore crier "rendez-moi mon petit frère", Hahahaha  
Pride sortit de la pièce, Envy le rejoignit.  
Envy: Quels imbéciles ces humains !!!  
Pride:...  
Envy: Ils sont si faibles! Si prévisibles! Ah ils en sont même craquant!!!!  
Envy éclata de rire, un rire qui en laisse long à dire.  
Pride se trouvait maintenant dans le salon, un salon bien vide avec un canapé bleu qui semblait avoir été l'une des victimes de Envy, une table basse qui elle aussi avait servi de festin aux insectes et aux quatre coin de la pièce des plantes fanées qui avait perdu toutes leurs chlorophylles. Les rideaux étaient la seule touche de couleur dans la salle, ils étaient entre violet et bordeaux et permettaient aux deux homonculus de se protéger des regards même si il était évident que personne ne viendrait les trouver ici dans cette ville, ancienne base des homonculus et détruite par le plus jeune alchimiste de tous l'histoire Edward Elric.

Pride se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.  
Envy:Où tu vas?  
Pride: Voir notre père.  
Envy: Même après sa mort tu lui est fidèle tsss...  
Pride ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Edward se réveilla en sursaut..  
Alphonse arriva en trombe dans le salon.  
Alphonse : Ni-san !!! (Grand frère)  
Il se rua sur le blondinet qui était maintenant assis sur le canapé.  
Al : Est-ce que ça va ?  
Ed : Mais oui...  
Edward lui sourit, il tremblait encore. Al s'assit à côté de lui et mit sa main sur son front.  
Al : Tu es brûlant !  
Ed: Mais non Al je vais bien !  
Edward pensa « quel rêve bizarre... »  
Il se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Alphonse resta sur le divan pensif. 20 minutes plus tard, Ed sortit de la maison un paquet à la main. Al l'attendait devant la grille.  
Al : Enfin !  
Ed : Oh c'est bon !...  
Les deux frères descendirent dans les rues de Londres. La guerre contre les nazies avaient démoralisé même les plus courageux, le pays était dans une période très sombre. C'était dure d'y survivre mais Edward n'abandonnait pas ce n'était pas son genre. Après avoir livrer leur colis, ils sortirent pour aller manger quand tout d'un coup une porte familière leur apparurent devant les yeux.  
Al !!!  
Ed : Mais c'est impo...  
Edward ne put finir sa phrase, ils furent aspirés tous les deux. Après les avoir engloutit elle se referma. Les même images redéfilèrent dans leur tête puis vint le noir complet...  
???: Edo ?  
Ed : Mmm...  
???: Edo !!!  
Edward se réveilla et aperçut Alphonse à son chevet.  
Ed : Je vais bien Al c'était un cauchema...  
???: Tu passes ton temps à dormir Fullmetal !  
Le sang d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour.  
Ed : Co... Colonel Mustang ?!  
Roy : Ca faisait longtemps Edward, content que tu ne m'ai pas oublié...

_Fin du chapitre 1_

Ah!!! J'ai trouvé un nom pour ma fic : Une nouvelle ère

Prochain chapitre: Un nouvel allié  
Va t-on revoir Pride? Qui à bien pu les ramener à Shambara? Vous le saurez quand j'aurai écris la suite XD


	2. Chapter 2: Une nouvelle alliée?

Chapitre 2: Un nouvel allié

Edward n'en croyait pas ses yeux, devant lui se tenait Roy Mustang et non pas son double dans l'autre monde mais bel et bien le "vrai".  
**Ed: Colonel c'est vous?**  
Roy lui sourit, apparemment il aimait bien la tête ébahie de ce cher Edward.  
**Roy: Appel moi dorénavant Généralissime.**  
"Silence"  
**Edward: QUOI?!!!**

Pride arriva devant un petit tas de pierre grossièrement taillé. L'endroit où il se trouvait était désert, normal pour un lieu de campagne. Un arbre était planté à une dizaine de mètres à sa gauche et l'on pouvait voir enfoui profondément dans le sol, quelques débris de maison qui n'avait pas encore totalement disparut depuis l'incendie d'il y a six ans. Des images revenaient fréquemment dans la tête de l'homonculus: Un petit enfant au cheveux doré courrant vers sa mère, elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras... Un homme le pris dans ses bras...  
**Pride: Père...**

Edward avait le souffle coupé... Ils étaient de retour dans leur monde! Quelle joie de revoir central!! Elle n'avait pas du tout changé...  
Notre héros se promenait dans la rue quand il vit une gigantesque silhouette l'attraper de force.  
**Ed: Lâchez-moi!!!!!!!!!!**  
Edward essayait de se dégager des bras protecteur d'Alex Louis Amstrong.  
**Armstrong: Oh Edward quelle joie de vous revoir!!!!!!!!!**

---Je passe la scène, je pense que personne ne m'en voudra de passer les étreintes de notre cher Amstrong avec Edward XD---

Edward après avoir manqué de mourir d'étouffement se rendit dans le bureau du généralissime...

Edward rentra dans le bureau en compagnie de Amstrong, Roy et Riza devenu sa secrétaire les attendaient.  
**Ed : Vous vouliez me voir colonel ?  
Roy : C'est généralissime Fullmetal.**  
Edward fit une tête écoeuré.  
**Ed : Oui Gé...Géné...  
Roy : Oui ???...  
Ed : Vous vouliez me voir Général ?  
Roy : Je crois que n'est pas très bien entendu...**  
Riza qui jusqu'alors n'avais rien dit déposa violemment une centaine de copie.  
**Roy : --" ...**  
Edward étouffa son rire.  
**Roy : Oui... Bon on verra cela plus tard ! Pour l'instant parlons de ton retour...  
Ed : Allez-y !! J'aimerais bien comprendre comment moi et Alphonse nous somme revenus ! Et d'ailleurs où est-il en ce moment ?  
Roy : Alphonse ne va pas tarder, il devait aller chercher quelqu'un pour moi avec le lieutenant colonel Havoc...  
**La porte s'ouvrit à grande volé, Roy se cacha derrière son bureau apeuré tandis que Riza soupira, Amstrong lui ne bougea pas. Edward qui voulut voir « la chose si effrayante » se retourna mais malheureusement elle lui atterrit dessus.  
**« La chose » : Salut les humains !! Je vous ai manqué ? XD  
Roy murmura : Pas vraiment...  
**Edward grogna... Sa tête avec cognée le sol.  
**« La chose » : Oh pardon je ne t'avais pas vu à cause de...  
Ed : JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !!!  
« La chose » ???  
**Le lieutenant colonel Havoc arriva en toute hâte suivit de Alphonse  
**Havoc : Colonel ?!!  
Roy : ...  
« La chose » : Tiens il est là ?  
Roy : ...  
**« Elle » se leva et permis donc à Edward de se redresser. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau. Edward regarda ce qui lui était tombé dessus : C'était une fille d'environ 20 ans au chevaux blanc, elle portait une robe noire et des botte qui s'arrêtait juste en dessous du genoux. Ses yeux entre bleu et violet observait le bureau, elle s'approcha du meuble et le poussa vers le mur après avoir mis en pression l'air quelle venait de transmuté. Le pupitre s'écrasa Roy avec. Edward et les autres en restèrent sans voix, sauf Riza qui elle ferma les yeux. Le mobilier s'enflamma au bout de quelque seconde puis explosa, Roy apparut.  
**Roy : MAIS SA VA PAS DANS TA TETE OU QUOI ?!!!  
La jeune fille le dévisagea : T'avait qu'à pas te caché !  
Roy : JE NE ME CACHAIT PAS JE CHERCHAIT UN DOSSIER !!!  
La jeune fille : ARRETE DE ME PRENDRE POUR UNE TRUFFE, GENERALE DE PACOTILLE !!!  
Ed :...  
Roy : TU N'EST QU'UNE PETITE INGRATE ?  
La jeune fille : QUI EST UNE PETITE INGRATE FLAMMA DE MES...  
Riza : Erika ça suffit.  
**Erika s'arrêta net, elle soupira puis tourna les talons.  
**Erika : Il veux me voir puis quand j'arrive il se cache... Il n'est pas net !**  
Edward regarda Erika, il savait que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer...

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Edward et Alphonse étaient revenus à Shambara. Les jours se ressemblaient. Edward avait du mal à croire ce que Roy leur avait raconté...

_Une semaine plutôt, dans le bureau du Généralissime après le petit incident:_

Roy se plaça en face des deux frères Elric, Erika s'assit sur le bureau, vexée.  
**Roy: Avant de vous expliquer comment vous êtes arrivés ici j'aimerais vous dire pourquoi.  
**Les deux frères acquièrent.  
**Roy: Tout d'abords...Les homonculus sont de retour.  
**Alphonse laissa échapper un cris tandis qu'Edward serra le poing.  
**Ed: Je suppose qu'il y a un ensuite?  
Roy: En effet, d'après mes informations il se pourrait qu'il recommence leur projet sur la pierre philosophale.  
Ed: Je vois... Autre chose?  
Roy:Mmm oui, de nombreuses personnes reviennent d'entre les morts.  
Al & Ed: QUOI ?!!  
Ed: Co... Comment ça? Qui les ramène?  
**Erika qui jusqu'alors boudait dans son coin souri.  
**Roy: Et je pense que les homonculus ne vont pas tarder à vouloir mettre la main dessus. A ce qu'il parait ils l'auront déjà repérés...  
Erika: C'est pour ça qu'on t'a ramené blondinet!  
**Elle sauta du bureau et se plaça face à lui, leurs visages se touchaient presque.  
**Erika: Tu les connais mieux que quiconque parmi nous et tu vas nous aider à les débusquer!  
Ed: Et si je refuse?  
Erika: Eh ben... Je coupe la tête de ton frère! XD  
Al: HEIN?  
Ed: Répète?  
Roy: Rika...  
Erika: Je plaisante!  
Elle haussa les épaules:  
Tant pis! Ne nous aide pas! Comme ça on pourra avoir la pierre... Je me demande combien de personnes périront? Des milliers? Des millions? Bah pourquoi je te dis ça? Tu t'en fous!  
Ed: Ne dis pas ça!  
**Erika fit un clin d'oeil à Roy.  
**Ed: Que dois-je faire?  
Roy: Vous allez les attirer toi, Al et Erika vas vous aider...**

Nous étions donc à la fin de la semaine, en fin de soirée. Alphonse était avec Edward et Erika se trouvait dans une rue parallèle.  
**Ed: Rahhh... Ca va durer combien de temps encore?!!  
Al: Ni-san... Sois un peu patient... Ils vont forcément venir en quête de question!  
Ed: Mais je suis très patient!!!  
**Le ventre de Edward gargouilla.  
**Al: Euh...  
Ed: Et si on allait manger?  
Al: Mais Ed on ne vas pas quitter notre position! Et que vas tu faire d'Erika?  
Ed: Oh oui la chieuse...  
Al: oO...  
Ed: Oh c'est bon c'est qu'une heure! Et puis je me demande bien pourquoi Mustang lui a demandé de nous aider...**  
Il se dirigea vers le restaurant le plus proche.  
**Al: Ni-san...**  
Alphonse le suivit en traînant les pieds, exaspéré.

Au dessus d'eux, deux personnes encapuchonnées atterrirent sur le toit d'un immeuble. le premier posa son pied sur le rebord.  
**???: Enfin ils s'en vont, je commençait à en avoir marre!  
**Il souleva sa capuche: c'était Envy. Il s'adressa à l'autre.  
**Envy: Pride tu les occupes, moi je prend la fille.  
Pride: Pourquoi j'ai le nabot et toi la fille?!!  
Envy d'un air tranchant: Parce que je l'ai décidé.  
**Pride serra le poing et avança vers l'androgyne. Il s'arrêta devant lui de profil.  
**Pride: Bien Ni-san.  
**Il sauta de l'appartement et se retrouva dans la rue. Envy le suivit des yeux jusqu'à l'entrée du restaurant puis se dirigea vers son "objectif".

Edward était en train de dévorer un steak haché quand une personne vêtu d'une cape entra dans un grand fracas. Le blondinet leva la tête et évita de justesse une chaise que lui avait lancé l'étranger.  
**Al: Ni-san!  
Ed: Tout va bien Al.  
**Il posa sa fourchette et sourit.  
**Ed: C'est toujours au moment où l'on se repose que les ennuis arrivent...  
**Il poussa la table et transmuta sur le sol un poing en pierre qui fonça vers l'inconnu. L'étranger frappa dans ses mains et leva sa paume, la roche se désintégra.  
**Al:!!! Ni-san c'est...  
Ed: Oui c'est un alchimiste.  
**L'inconnu tapa à nouveau dans ses paumes et effleura de sa main gauche le mur. Il en sortit une lance.  
**Ed: Qui a passé la porte de vérité...  
**

Erika se retourna.  
**Rika: Edward? Al?  
**Alphonse sortit de l'ombre.  
**Al: C'est moi! Tu vas bien?  
**Erika le dévisagea.  
**Rika: Qui est-tu?  
Al: Hein?  
Rika: Ne fait pas le malin.  
**Alphonse sourit et tout en s'approchant d'elle, il se trans forma pour reprendre sa forme préféré.  
**Envy: Comment as-tu deviné?  
Rika: Tu... Tu n'es pas humain...  
**Envy s'allongea dos contre le mur et la regarda d'un air moqueur.  
**Envy: Toi non plus...****  
**  
Fin du chapitre 2

Bon allez un petit spoil sur les homonculus (ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas savoir la suite): y'aura sûrement Lust, Wrath et Greed qui vont revenir Pride (King Bradley) est déjà remplacé et pour de qui est de Sloth et Gluttonny ils seront eux aussi remplacé par deux nouveau homonculus... Je vous en dit pas plus


	3. Chapter 3: Un retour inattendu

Chapitre 3: Premier contact, retour inatendu.

Les frères Elric sortirent en hâte du restaurant.  
**Ed: Il est costaud!!!  
**Pride portant toujours sa cape explosa une vitre et tenta de mettre Alphonse à terre. Le cadet l'évita de justesse en reculant en arrière.  
**Al: Et ses mouvements...  
Ed: Tu as remarqué toi aussi?  
**Pride se positionna de manière défensive.  
**Al: Oui ces gestes... Ressemble étonnement au tiens...  
**Une explosion retentit à deux pas de chez eux.  
**Al: Erika!!!**

Erika sortit de la rue de justesse et évita le mur qui s'effondrait. Il la suivait de près.  
**Envy: Tu m'échapperas pas!  
Erika: Que tu crois!  
**Elle plaça ses paumes contre un immeuble et le traversa.  
**Envy: Moi j'aime pas me battre, j'ai horreur de la bagarre... Mais...  
**Il explosa de son poing le mur.  
**Envy: Ca ne me dérangera pas de te briser deux ou trois os!  
**Erika était juste devant lui, une corde à la main.  
**Erika: Pour ça il faudra que tu te libères!  
Envy: Tu me prend pour qui...  
**Il regarda d'où provenait la corde, l'autre bout se situait à ses pieds encrées dans le sol. Envy se figea, il était sur un cercle de transmutation.  
**Envy: Tu compte faire quoi avec tes vingt centimètres de corde?  
**Erika lâcha la corde et plaqua ses mains au sol, celle-ci enferma l'homonculus. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.  
**Envy: Tsss, me faire du temps comme ça...  
**Envy se transforma en Armstrong et rompit ce qui lui servait de prison.  
**Erika: Eh ben...  
Envy: Quoi?  
Erika: Faut vraiment que tes pas d'autres choix pour te transformer en lui. XD  
**Envy reprit sa forme précédente et devint rouge écarlate.  
**Envy: JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER TA SALE PETITE TRONCHE!!!  
**Erika se barra en courant.  
**Erika: Non merci!  
Envy: REVIENT!!!  
**Erika arriva dans une petite ruelle, elle la traversa puis s'engouffra dans une vieille maison inhabitée.  
**Erika: Ca va pas être de la tarte...  
**Tout d'un coup Erika sentit quelque chose la lancer dans la poitrine, personne n'était au alentour. Elle tomba à genoux les mains par terre. Elle cracha du sang.  
**Erika: Et merde ça reprend...**  
On aperçut quelques secondes plus tard un trait lumineux traverser le ciel...

**Ed : qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?**

**Al : Je… Je n'en sais rien.**

Pride aperçut la lumière tout comme eux.

**Pride : Et merde…**

Il regarda les frères et les pointa du doigt

**Pride : La prochaine fois…**

Pride se téléporta, tel était le pouvoir qu'il ait acquit en tant qu'homonculus.

**Al : Il a disparut !**

**Ed : Trouillard !**

**Al : Et Erika ?**

Ils se retournèrent vers la lumière qui s'éteignit soudain.

**Ed : Allons-y elle doit être là-bas.**

**Al : Oui**

Erika haletante aperçut en face d'elle un enfant aux cheveux noir.

**L'enfant : Où… Où suis-je ?**

**Erika recracha du sang puis lui souffla : A Shambara.**

**L'enfant : Sham… Shambara ?!!**

**Erika : Oui…**

L'enfant l'attrapa par le col et lui cria :

**POURQUOI M'AS-TU RAMENE DE LA PORTE ?!!**

**Erika : Je… Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…**

**L'enfant : Ramènes-moi là-bas !!!**

**Erika : Je ne peux pas… Je ne sais pas comment faire…**

**L'enfant : RAMENE MOI AUPRES DE MA MAMAN !!!**

**Erika : Je… je suis désolée… Je…**

Erika se mit à pleurer, elle cacha ses yeux dans ses mains. L'enfant la lâcha, énervé il frappa dans un mur qui explosa à son contact. Après un moment de silence il lui lança :

**Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment me ramener ?**

**Erika en pleure : Roy ne veux pas que j'utilise ça…**

**L'enfant : Mais si tu t'entraîne tu pourrait m'y reconduire non ?**

**Erika : Oui peut-être, sûrement…**

L'enfant s'approcha d'Erika.

**L'enfant : Bon alors arrête de pleurer !**

**Erika : Je… Je suis… désolée ne m'en veux pas, ne m'en veux pas…**

**L'enfant :…**

**Erika : Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie, s'il te plait ne me déteste pas…**

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla.

**L'enfant : Eh…**

**Erika : Je t'en supplie… Je… Je ne veux plus être considérée comme un monstre alors…**

L'enfant ferma les yeux et soupira.

**L'enfant : Allons arrête de faire ta malheureuse je ne te déteste pas…**

Erika le regarda en larme. Ses yeux le génèrent il détourna la tête.

**L'enfant : Si tu veux je… Je resterais jusqu'à ce que tu trouves le moyen de me ramener…**

**Erika : C'est vrai ?**

**L'enfant : Ben… j'ai pas d'autre choix…**

Erika lui sauta dessus et le serra dans ses bras.

**Erika : Merci !!! Merci infiniment !!!!!!!!!!**

**L'enfant : …**

**Envy : ERIIKAAA OU T'ES SALOPRIE ?!!**

L'homonculus n'était qu'à deux ou trois centaines de mètres d'eux.

_L'enfant pensa Tiens cette voix…_

**Erika : Rahh… il m'a retrouvé…**

L'enfant se leva et la prit par la main.

**L'enfant : Dépêche toi !**

**Erika : Oui !**

Elle le suivit, ils sortirent de la maison inhabitée puis traversèrent la rue mais comble de malchance Envy apparut devant eux.

**Envy : Ta voila !**

**Envy aperçut l'enfant.**

**Envy : Wrath c'est toi ?**

Le jeune garçon serra la main d'Erika et lui fit faire de retour, Envy sauta sur lui qui par réflexe lâcha la main de la jeune fille.

**Wrath à demi étouffé : Court !!!**

**Erika : Mais et toi ? Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul !!!**

Envy était assis sur l'enfant et le rouait de coup.

**Wrath : Va t'en j'me débrouille !!!**

Erika le regarda allongé sur le sol, frappé par Envy.

**Erika :…**

**Wrath : Barre toi !!!**

**Erika : Non !!!**

Elle sauta sur Envy, ils tombèrent à terre tous les deux.

**Erika : Aie…**

**Wrath : Espèce d'idiote je t'ai dit de te casser !!!**

**Erika : J'allai pas laisser un enfant se faire battre pour moi ! Aie aie…**

Elle tenta de se relever mais Envy fut plus rapide quelle, en moins de deux il la plaqua sur le ventre contre un mur . Il mis ses mains dans son dos pour lui éviter de faire une transmutation.

Wrath se rua sur Envy mais celui-ci lui cria :

**Arrête ou elle crève !**

**Erika : Ne l'écoute pas ! Il à besoin de moi il ne me tuera p…**

Envy tordit l'un de ses bras, elle plia sous la douleur.

**Envy : C'est vrai je ne te tuerai pas mais je peux toujours m'amuser à te torturer…**

**Wrath : Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?**

Envy rit d'un rire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

**Envy : Allons… Nous voulons tous la même chose, qu'elle sache ouvrir la porte…**

Edward et Alphonse dans la ruelle.

**Al : Ni-san !...**

**Ed : Oui Al…**

**Al : Erika-san elle…**

**Ed : Oui Al, elle à disparut…. Ce n'était pas nous qu'il cherchait pour nous soutirer des informations sur le « monstre », en faite c'était Erika leur but…**

Al baissa les yeux.

**Al : Erika-san…**

**Ed : Je sens que Roy ne nous a pas encore tout dit…**

_Fin du chapitre3_

Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 3 ! Qui avait deviné que c'était Wrath ? Pas moi…XD

Laisser des coms s'il vous plait.

Qui veux du spoil ? Moi !!!!!!! XD Bon allé un petit… (J'adore les spoils)  
Lust arrive dans le prochain chapitre !!! Et bien sur nous allons avoir le retour de Pride et Roy !!!

Bon allé pour finir je vais peut-être mettre d'autres perso inventé et je propose que vous oui vous cher lecteur! XD Vous me présentiez des perso que je pourrait mettre! Pour celà il me faut une descritption du personnage par exemple: Sur son physique, sur son histoire, sur sa façon de pensée...

Ne faites pas du 3 ligne car sinon le personnage que vous avez crée ne ressemblera surement pas tel que vous l'imaginé... Sinon bonne journée et vive les review!!! XD


	4. Chapter 4: Mymi

Chapitre 4 :

Erika se réveilla en sursaut, elle était dans un lit, plongée dans une délicieuse couette blanche. Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle : La pièce était petite, elle possédait une commode et un bureau sans chaise. La chambre était sombre, la seule lumière qui y existait venait de la fenêtre située à sa gauche au dessus du pupitre, celle-ci était barricadée.

???: Enfin tu te réveilles !

La jeune fille regarda dans la direction où la voix venait de parler. Elle aperçut au bout de quelques instants une ombre assise sur une chaise au fond de la pièce, devant la porte. Elle devina tout de suite qui c'était, sa dégaine, cette accent et ses cheveux ne laissait aucun doute, c'était Envy.

**Erika : Encore toi ?**

**Envy lui fit un sourire moqueur : Je t'ai manqué ?**

**Erika ironique : Oui j'ai cru mourir de tristesse en attendant ton retour.**

**Envy qui jouait au même jeu : Ne t'inquiète pas maintenant je suis là…**

Il s'assit sur le lit.

**Erika : Tsss…**

**Envy : Bon fini de plaisanter, tu as faim ?**

**Erika d'une voix tranchante : Non.**

Le ventre d'Erika gargouilla.

**Envy d'une voix douce mais qui faisait comprendre sa véritable nature : Tu es sûr ?...**

Erika était rouge comme une écrevisse, elle détourna le yeux.

**Erika : Oui !!!**

**Envy : Très bien…**

L'homonculus se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte.

**Erika : Eh !!! Attend !!!**

**Envy se retourna : Quoi ?**

**Erika : C'est quoi ton nom ?**

**Envy : Envy.**

**Erika : Envy, on est où ici ?**

L'androgyne posa ses mains sur ses hanches, il haussa les épaules.

**Envy : Dans ton nouveau chez toi !**

**Erika : Mon nouveau ?... Mais on est où ?...**

Erika ne put finir sa phrase, Envy avait refermé la porte à double tour.

**Erika : Et merde…**

Ed et Al étaient de nouveau dans le bureau du Généralissime. Le blondinet se disputait avec Roy ou plutôt Roy engueulait Edward.

**Roy : Ne t'avais-je pas dit que vous deviez rester en groupe ?!!**

**Ed : Ca ne serait pas arrivé si tu nous avez dit la vérité.**

**Roy : Je n'ai pas à te donner tous les détails Fullmetal, ton devoir est d'obéir à mes ordres c'est tout !**

Edward jura entre ses dents quant à Alphonse, il était collé dos au mur attendant les instructions. Riza entra dans la pièce, elle vit le regard inquiet du cadet.

**Riza : Vous n'avez aucune idée d'où elle pourrait être ?**

**Al : Non, aucune.**

La jeune femme se tut un instant puis demanda à Alphonse de le suivre. Edward et Roy les regardèrent tout les deux sans voix. A quoi Rika pouvait tel bien penser ? Et pourquoi ils n'étaient pas conviés ?...

Erika était toujours dans la chambre, elle remarqua quelques secondes après le départ d'Envy qu'on lui avait mis un pyjama. Elle pria le ciel pour que ce n'était pas lui… Après une bonne heure passée à explorer de font en comble la pièce quelqu'un rentra, c'était une femme. Elle portait une robe verte noire et laissait entrevoir une large poitrine avec dessus…

**Erika : Deux homonculus dans la même journée ! Et ben… Je suis gâtée !**

La jeune femme lui sourit.

**La jeune femme : Ravi de te rencontrer Erika… Je vois que tu connais le tatouage d'ouroboros situé sur chacun de nous et qui nous caractérise, je suppose que tu connais tout de nous, non ?**

**Erika : Je ne connais que ce que l'on raconte dans les livres, rien de plus.**

**La jeune femme : Roy ne t'a donc rien dit ?**

**Erika : Nan quand je lui demande des infôts il fait le sourd…**

**La jeune femme : Quelle protecteur…**

**Erika : Trop à mon goût, oh faites vous savez tous de moi mais moi je connais même pas vos nom, qui êtes vous ?**

**La jeune femme : Je m'appel, Lust.**

Envy arriva devant la chambre d'Erika un plateau à la main, il ouvrit la porte et…

**Envy : C'est pas vrai…**

Il sortit en trombe de la chambre, traversa le couloir et descendit l'escalier pour finir dans le salon.

**Envy : Lust !! Erika elle…**

Envy aperçut Erika buvant un coca avec Lust, Envy se cassa la gueule.

**Lust : Elle est là pourquoi ?**

**Envy : POURQUOI L'AS-TU FAIS SORTIR IDIOTE !!! QU'EST-CE QU'ON FAIS SI ELLE SE BARRE ?!!**

**Lust avec son calme naturel : Elle ne partira pas, elle l'a promis.**

**Envy : TU CROIS VRAIMMENT CE QUE DIT CETTE POUF…**

L'androgyne reçut quelque chose dans la figure, après c'être frotté le nez quelques secondes il vit que l'objet en question était un oreiller.

**Erika : Du calme le palmier, tu fais peur à Wrath !**

Envy regarda Erika, elle était sur le canapé. L'enfant homonculus se tenait à sa taille, elle posa la tête du petit contre sa poitrine puis lui caressa les cheveux. Lust les regardait en souriant.

Envy : N'importe quoi !!! Lust si elle s'enfuie je t'en tiens pour responsabl…

Envy ne put finir sa phrase quelque chose le frappa de plein fouet.

**« La chose » : Fous leur la paix stupide poireaux !!!!!!**

Les filles les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, Wrath qui était toujours pelotonné dans les bras d'Erika tourna la tête en leur direction.

**Erika : Euh… Envy est-ce que ça va ?**

Envy attrapa par le bras la chose et voulu lui exploser la figure mais « elle » évita facilement. Elle se libéra puis recula.

« La chose » était une fille aux cheveux bouclés rouges attachés avec un élastique, elle portait pour haut un

corset qui moulait parfaitement sa poitrine déjà très visible… Elle avait pour bas un pantalon en cuir

**Envy : SALOPRIE !!! **

**La jolie rousse : Oh la ferme ! Tu peux arrêter de geuler ?!**

**Envy : C'EST TOI QU'A COMMENCE !!!**

**La rousse boucha ses oreilles : Ouai, ouai…**

**Envy :!!!**

Elle remarqua Erika qui la regardait étonnée, elle arriva face à elle en un éclair (et en poussant Envy qui atterrit sur les fesses sans voix)

**La rousse : Salut ! Tu es Erika ? Je m'appel Mymi c'est moi la bosse ici !!!**

Lust sourit amusée, Envy quant à lui l'attrapa et voulu la faire taire.

**Envy : Ne rêve pas la gamine !!!**

**Lust : Envy, tu te fatigues pour rien…**

Mymi lui colla un pain et courut vers Erika.

**Mymi : Pitié sauve moi de ce bananier tout pourrit !!! XD**

**Envy : ESPECE DE…**

**Mymi : Nan finalement j'ai une meilleure idée !**

Elle attrapa la main d'Erika et l'attira hors du salon.

**Mymi : Baille, baille poireau chéri !!!!!!! XD**

Mymi arriva dans le hall, Pride qui venait de rentrer s'interposa.

**Pride : Ca suffit Mymi, Erika ne sort pas d'ici.**

**Mymi : Mais Pride…**

**Pride : Non.**

**Mymi : D'accord…**

Elle continua sa course en montant les escalier, Erika n'osait pas parler quant à Envy ils étaient sur leurs talons.

**Envy : MYMI VIENS ICI !!!**

**Mymi : Je ne suis pas ton chien, plumeau !!!**

Une fois en haut, elle rentra dans la deuxième pièce à droite puis ferma la porte.

**Mymi : Fiouuu sauvées !**

Elle se retourna vers Erika, celle-ci avait perdu l'usage de sa voix et était toute décoiffée.

**Mymi : Oh s'cuse moi…**

Elle lâcha sa main et tenta de remettre en place les cheveux de la jeune fille au cheveux blanc. On entendit quelqu'un essayer d'ouvrir la porte.

**Envy : Mymi ouvre !!!**

**Mymi : Désolé mais je suis pas suicidaire !!!!!!!!!**

Erika la regardait, gênée, cette situation ne lui plaisait pas trop, elle ne savait qui était le pire la jolie rousse hyper active ou l'androgyne hyper énervé.

**Erika : Mymi laisse le rentrer… C'est bon on va pas se battre pour si peu…**

**Mymi : Je vais pas perdre face un banana split !!!**

Erika soupira, Envy derrière la porte avait tout entendu et se déchaînait contre la poigner.

**Envy : OUVRE BORDEL !!!**

Mymi s'approcha vers le fond de la chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre.

**Mymi : Tu viens ?**

**Erika : Je… Je ne vais pas partir sans Wrath !**

**Mymi : On part pas on va faire un tour !!!**

**Erika : Mais…**

**Mymi : Tu préfère te faire taper dessus par cette…**

Elle chercha le mot mais ne le trouva pas.

**Mymi : Ou venir avec moi, respirer un peu ?**

**Erika : Et ben…**

**Envy : MYMI JE VAIS TE TUER !!! **

Erika sauta par la fenêtre suivit de Mymi. Elles entendirent une explosion, Envy venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

**Mymi : Grouilles toi !**

Elles coururent le plus vite possible vers le grillage puis sautèrent hors du jardin. Avant de reprendre sa course, Erika regarda la fenêtre de la chambre de Mymi, Envy l'observait. Elle détourna les yeux et suivit Mymi vers la ville qui n'était qu'à un kilomètre d'ici.

Alphonse suivit Riza dans un vieux bar qu'il avait connu lors de son voyage avec Edward.

**Al : Mademoiselle Hawkeye ce bar…**

**Riza : Ils sont venus se réfugiés ici après leur rencontre avec Rica-chan.**

**Al : Vous les connaissez ?**

**Riza : Non, mais Rica-chan était très amis avec eux, je me demande pourquoi…**

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le repère…

Fin du chapitre 4


	5. Chapter 5: En tête à tête 1

Voilà le chapitre 5! Il était écrit depuis au moin 3 jour mais il y a un bug: je ne peux rajouter d'autres chapitres le site ne veux pas ou ne marche pas ouinnn TT TT. Je ne peux donc pas en mettre de nouveau... (si j'ai reussi à mettre celui c'est grâce à un doc qui était déjà préenregistré) Je suis désolé et j'espère trouver un moyen pour mettre la suite! (En effet j'en suis au chapitre 8 XS) Sinon bonne lescture et mettez des reviews svp.

Chapitre 5 :

Les deux filles arrivèrent dans la rue principale.  
Mymi : Fiouuu ça fait du bien de ne pas entendre le tit palmier !

Erika : Tu veux parler d'Envy ?

Mymi : Bah oui de qui d'autre ?

Erika : Tu trouves vraiment qu'il ressemble à un palmier ?

Mymi : Mmm……… oui XD Pas toi ?

Erika : Non.

Mymi : Ah… Je vois tu imagine plutôt que c'est un bananier !!!

Erika amusé : Non…

Mymi : Un plumeau alors ?

Erika : Pourquoi tu veux absolument qu'il ressemble à un truc bizarre ?

Mymi : Mais parce qu'il est bizarre !!!!

Erika : Ah bon ?

Mymi : Mais ouai il est taré ce type !!! C'est un serial killer !!!

Erika: oO Un serial killer???

Mymi : Ben oui c'est lui qui a pris l'apparence d'un militaire a tué un enfant d'Ishbal et a provoqué la grande guerre !!!

Erika : Quelle horreur…

Mymi : Tu peux le dire !!! Ah mais il ne c'est pas arrêté là !

Erika : Comment ça ?

Mymi : Il a manipulé de nombreuses personnes et a éliminé tous ceux qui s'approchaient trop de la pierre philosophale !

Erika :???

Mymi : Ben par exemple il à tué un homme de l'armée… Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Oh je sais plus ! Bref il avait trop fouiné… Il a laissé une femme et un enfant ! Les pauvres…

Erika se raidit, elle regarda Mymi.

Erika : Son nom…

Mymi : Hum ?

Erika : Dit moi son nom…

Mymi : Je te l'ai dit je ne m'en souviens pas !

Erika : Et bien rappelle toi !!!

Mymi : Quoi ?

Erika : Je t'en supplie essaie de te rappeler !!!

Mymi : Attend…

Un lourd silence se répandait entre les deux jeunes filles.

Mymi : C'était oughes ou un truc dans le genre… Aes oughes oui ça ressemblait à peu près à ça…

Mymi qui fixait le sol voulu voir la réaction de Erika mais ne le put en effet elle était en train de courir vers la maison qu'elles avaient quittés.

Mymi : Je crois que j'ai fait une bourde….

Envy se disputait avec Lust.

Envy : Ca t'apprendra à ne pas m'écouter !!!

Lust : Allons… Elles sont justes allé faire un tour.

Envy : Mais tes givrée ma parole !!!

Pride regardait la scène assit en haut du canapé, parallèle à l'entrée, il soupirait. La porte du hall s'ouvrit à grande volée, Pride tourna la tête pour voir ce qui se passait et déclara :

Pride : La voilà !

Envy se stoppa net, il se rua vers le vestibule et aperçut Erika, il s'approcha énervé, l'envie de la frapper ne le manquait mais ce fut elle qui lui assena le premier coup. Elle ne cognait pas fort, Envy ne sentit pratiquement rien, c'était le fait qu'elle est pus revenir pour se battre qui le choqua.

Envy : Mais… Mais… MAIS CA VA PAS DANS TA TETE OU QUOI ?!!

Erika : TOI !!!

Envy eu du mal à déglutir, il ne pouvait croire que c'était la même fille que lui et Pride avaient prit en filature pendant plusieurs mois qui criait.

Envy : Euh…

Erika s'approcha de Envy et lui donna un second coup de poing dans le visage, ses doigts craquèrent, Envy ne bougea pas.

Envy : Idiote…

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la jeta sur le canapé, Pride descendit du divan de justesse, Erika s'écrasa contre le fauteuil, elle toussa à cause de la pression.

Envy : Ca t'apprendra à vouloir te mesurer à moi, humaine !

La jeune fille lui lança un regard haineux.

Envy : Quoi ?

Erika : C'est toi…

Envy : Hum ?

Erika : C'EST TOI QUI AS ASSASSINE HUGHES !!!!

Envy posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se mit à rire.

Envy : Voilà donc le sujet de ta colère !!! La mort d'un stupide humain !

L'androgyne s'avança vers elle et l'attrapa par les cheveux, il l'attira hors du sofa et la fit tomber à genoux.

Envy : T'es bêtes ! C'est rien du tout !...

Erika ne broncha pas.

Envy : Tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter pour ces pauvres imbéciles ! Nan sans rire il ne mérite pas ta compassion !

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et de sa main droite leva son visage. Mymi arriva en courant et voulu aider son amie mais Pride l'en empêcha.

Pride : Toi suis moi…

Mymi regarda Erika, celle-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Mymi : D'accord…

Elle suivit Pride à contre cœur suivit de Lust qui s'assurait que Mymi ne s'échappe pas laissant sa copine entre les griffes du redoutable homonculus. Envy avait rapproché sa tête de celle de la jeune fille. Elle pouvait aisément voir chaque détail de l'androgyne tellement il était près. Ses yeux de couleur améthyste fixaient intensément Erika comme si ils essayaient de lui enseigner quelque chose… Son sourire narquois laissait entrevoir de jolie canine blanche qui ne demandait qu'à servir. Erika n'avait pas peur mais sa colère était si grande quelle avait du mal à la contenir. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvée était de se taire et d'attendre que la tension passe mais si l'homonculus l'énervait trop cela ne suffirait pas, s'il continuait à la narguer elle craquerait et par conséquent…

Envy : Regarde moi.

Erika leva les yeux et plongea dans ceux d'Envy, elle ne devait pas abandonner mais aussi ne pas se laisser trop provoquer, elle ne voulait pas commettre de massacre…

Envy : Ecoute moi bien petite sotte, tu vas gentiment te calmer puis me demander pardon et enfin tu retournera dans ta chambre comme un gentille fifille ok ?

Erika : Tu peux toujours espérer…

L'homonculus sourit, il lui décrocha un coup dans l'estomac, elle tomba au sol, dans les vaps, il faut dire qu'Envy savait exactement ou frapper et Erika ne faisait rien pour s'attirer ses faveurs… Il la souleva et la porta jusque dans sa chambre, il la déposa sur le lit avec toute la délicatesse qu'il connaissait… Il ramena les jambes d'Erika à l'intérieur de la couette et lui rabattit le drap sur le corps. D'une main il pressa les joues de la jeune fille.

Envy : Maintenant je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Si tu n'est pas sage c'est Wrath qui payera le prix à ta place est-ce que c'est compris ?

Erika fut parcouru de frisson, L'androgyne satisfait sortit de la chambre puis ferma à clé.

oOoO Retour à la case départ OoOo

Cela faisait bien deux, trois jours qu'Erika était enfermé dans sa chambre, c'était Lust qui lui apportait tout les déjeuner de peur qu'Envy et la jeune fille se mettent à se battre et à détruire la maison. Les deux filles s'entendait à merveille elle parlait de tous et de rien comme si elle était amis depuis l'enfance. Erika aimait beaucoup ces moments car c'était les rares instants où elle ne se retrouvait pas seule dans sa chambre. Lust quant à elle était surprise de voir qu'une si jeune fille puisse être aussi lucide sur ce qui l'entourait mais aussi elle était ébahie par son sens d'observation. En moins de quelques heures Erika avait su déceler un bon nombre de plaies jamais à ce jour dévoilée. Lust pouvait se confier sans honte, sans crainte, la jeune fille semblait tout décrypter… Envy remarqua le changement de sa coéquipière et il ne lui fallu que très peu de temps avant que celui-ci soit entièrement hors de lui et aille voir Erika. L'androgyne ouvrit violement la porte, Erika qui était plongé dans ses pensée à ce moment là sursauta.

Erika : Envy ?

Elle ne l'avait pratiquement plus revus depuis l'incident et ne semblait plus lui en vouloir. L'homonculus ferma la porte à double tour de l'intérieur puis s'avança vers elle. Celle-ci descendit du lit et recula.

Erika : Envy qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle était maintenant dos au mur, Envy était pratiquement sur elle il posa l'une de ses main sur le mur.

Erika : E… En… vy ?!!

De l'autre main il frappa en direction d'Erika, elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage mais contre toute attente elle ne sentit rien. Elle baissa ses paumes et regarda l'androgyne, sa main avait heurté le mur et l'avait bien creusé. Après avoir longtemps regarder le creux elle se tourna vers l'homonculus, leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle baissa automatiquement les yeux et attendit mais Envy ne lui parla pas, elle le regarda à nouveau, ces yeux n'avaient pas cillés, il continuait à la fixer. Erika vus que ses yeux n'étaient plus en colère comme lorsqu'il était entré. Ils étaient tristes.

Erika : Ca va mieux ?

Envy : Oui heureusement que le mur était là sinon c'est toi qui te le serrait prit.

Erika : Mais pourquoi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Envy : Ce serait plutôt qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas fait.

Erika : Commença ?

Envy : Tu es alchimiste non ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfuie ?

Erika : Pourquoi je me serais enfuie ?

Envy : Tu es prisonnière je te signale !

Erika rit amusé, Envy devint tout rouge.

Envy : Quoi ?!!!!

Erika : Tu l'as dit toi-même si j'avais envie de m'échapper je serait parti depuis bien longtemps !

Envy : Alors pourquoi t'as pas envie de partir ?

Erika se tut.

Envy : Répond !

Erika : Tu as dit que tu ferais du mal à Wrath…

Envy : Mais quelle excuse ! Tu pouvais très bien partir avec lui !

Erika : Tu as raison…

Envy : Alors pourquoi ?

Erika : Et bien…

Envy ???

Erika : Tu…

Envy :???

Erika : Je…

Envy : Grouille ! C'est quoi ?

Erika : Je me sens bien ici…

Envy : HEIN ???

Erika : Ici on ne me regarde pas comme un monstre…

Envy s'arrêta net, il avait les yeux grands ouverts choqués par la déclaration de celle-ci, il l'observa et vit sur son visage se dessiner un merveilleux sourire rempli de chaleur. L'androgyne recula et sortit en hâte de la pièce. Erika avait dit la vérité sans aucune once de tristesse : Elle était un monstre mais ne semblait en pas en avoir honte, elle avait accepté sa véritable nature et vivait en parfaite harmonie avec les humains… Cette vérité avait fuir Envy, lui qui détestait les humains… parce que…

Envy dévalant l'escalier: Et merde je croyait que j'avais fait le point la dessus ?!!!

Deux phrases firent tomber 400 ans de sentiments oppresser…

Fin du chapitre 5


	6. Chapter 6: En tête à tête 2

Chapitre 6 :

Nous étions le lendemain, Envy était, d'après Lust, sortit toute la soirée et n'était pas revenu.

**Lust : Tu ne lui as rien dit d'autre ? **

**Erika : Non j'ai juste répondu à sa question. **

Lust n'étaient pas inquiète, Envy pouvait passer des jours et des jours sans prévenir qui que ce soit mais le fait qu'un simple « je suis bien ici » puisse le faire partir en courant l'occupait mais elle n'en fit pas part à Erika et lui promis qu'il reviendrait. Après le départ de Lust, Erika se retrouva à nouveau seule, elle n'aimait pas être enfermée. Donc, la jeune fille frappa dans c'est mains et fit disparaître les plaques de bois qui recouvraient la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets. Le ciel était bleu, aucun nuage n'était à l'horizon et la chaleur de l'extérieur pénétra dans sa chambre. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et ferma les yeux laissant le vent lui ébouriffé les cheveux.

Envy réapparu le soir même, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il mourait de faim cependant cette faim s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette qui avait ouvert le frigo. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : C'était Erika. Il l'attrapa par le col et la jeta contre le mur.

**Envy : QUE FAIT TU LA ?!! **

La voix d'Envy était froide et sec mais assez basse pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde. Il devait bien être 3 heures du matin.

**Erika : Je… Je suis désolé j'a… j'avais faim… **

Elle était toute retourné et tremblait entre les mains de l'homonculus.

**Envy : Tu trembles ? **

**Erika : Tu… Tu m'as fait peur ! **

L'androgyne sourit de cette réponse, il vit qu'elle tenait de sa main gauche des couverts, il les prit délicatement et les posa sur la table.

**Envy : Je t'ai fait peur ?... **

**Erika : Oui tu m'as surprise ! Lust m'as dit que tu reviendrais mais je ne pensais pas à une tel heure !! **

**Envy : Hum ! Ca te gêne que je t'aie pris en flagrant délit ?! **

**Erika : Flagrant délit de quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de manger ? **

**Envy : Tu n'as pas à sortir de ta chambre ! **

**Erika : Ah… Mais j'avais et je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir… **

**Envy : Ca je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu ne sors pas de ta pièce tant que je ne t'en donne pas l'ordre ! **

**Erika : Mais… **

**Envy : Pas de mais ! **

**Erika : Mais je… **

**Envy : PAS DE MAIS !!! **

Erika baissa les yeux.

**Erika : Je… **

**Envy : MAIS TAIS TOI DONC TU N'A AUCUNE EXCUSE ! **

**Erika : Je ne… **

**Envy : MAIS FERME LA !!! **

**Erika : Ne vou… **

**Envy : MAIS TU VA LA FERMER QUI COMMANDE ?!! **

Erika leva les yeux elle était en pleure. Envy la regarda et se tut.

**Envy : TU VAS PAS CHIALER QUAND MEME ?! **

**Erika d'une traite : Je… Je suis désolée… **

**Envy : Hein ? **

**Erika : Désolé de t'avoir désobéit… Je ne voulais pas te causer de soucis ! **

Elle se dégagea d'entre le mur et l'homonculus et courut vers sa chambre en larmes.

**Envy : Tsss, toujours en train de chialer ces humains !!! **

Envy ferma les yeux quelques instants puis rejoignit Erika dans sa chambre…

Au même moment Mymi rentrait d'un petite escapade avec un jolie jeune brun au cheveux court (non ce n'est pas Roy XD quoique ?...) Il venait de la déposer derrière la maison pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de son absence. Elle arriva sans bruit dans sa chambre.

**???: Tu es incorrigible ! **

Mymi se retourna et vit Pride les bras croisé.

**Mymi : Que fait tu dans ma chambre ?... Oh je vois tu veux passer la nuit dans mes bras !!! o **

**Pride soupirant : Pas du tout ! Je suis venu pour mettre les choses au point. **

**Mymi : Oh je vois ! Tu viens m'avouer ton amour mes tu veux qu'on aille doucement ! Je comprends tout à fait ! Ne t'inquiète pas !!! **

Pride s'avança vers elle, Mymi sentit son cœur s'emballer…

**Pride : Mymi… **

Mymi rougissait à vue d'œil, ses doigts s'enroulaient dans une mèche de cheveux qu'elle tenait pour tenter de se calmer.

**Mymi : Ou… Oui Pride ? **

Elle fixait ses chaussures, la pression était bien trop énorme pour qu'elle ai le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. Pride était tout contre elle, sa main droite parcourait le pantalon de la jolie rousse.

**Mymi : Pride… Je… **

Elle sentit sa paume rentrer dans sa poche. Elle recula d'un seul coup.

**Mymi : Qu'est-ce que ?... **

Elle aperçut un objet argenté dans la main de celui-ci.

**Mymi : Mais c'est… **

**Pride : Envy m'a demandé de les lui rapporter. **

**Mymi : Pourquoi ? **

**Pride : Il ne veut pas que tu continue à t'amuser à tord et à travers. **

**Mymi : Mais ce sont mes clés ! **

**Pride : Je te les redonnerais quand Envy jugera que tu seras apte à les avoir. **

**Mymi : Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'empêcher de sortir et rentrer à ma guise… XD **

Pride la regarda de son air mélancolique puis s'avança vers le couloir il s'arrêta juste à l'entrée.

**Pride : Mymi il faut que tu te calme. **

**Mymi : C'est toi qui le pense ou Envy ??? **

**Pride : … **

**Mymi : Demande le moi seulement si tu le penses ! Dis moi ce que tu ressens vraiment au lieu de répéter sans cesse ce que dit ce stupide palmier ! **

**Pride : Mymi… **

**Mymi d'une voix douce : Oui ? Je t'écoute… **

**Pride : Je m'en fous royalement de toi. **

Il sortit de la pièce et rentra dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte à clé. Quant à Mymi elle était toujours debout, elle n'avait pas bougé. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle avait envie de mourir…

Erika était allongée sur son lit en pleure, Envy arriva dans la chambre, il ferma doucement la porte et mit le verrou. Il posa les clés sur une caisse qui traînait puis s'assit sur le lit.

**Envy : Et si tu faisait autre chose que me les briser ?!! **

Erika se blotti dans ses draps. Envy l'observa et vu sa détresse. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura.

**Envy : Si tu continu à pleurer pour rien… Je vais t'en donner une raison… **

La jeune fille sanglota de plus belle.

**Envy : Oh faite c'est pour bientôt ! **

**Erika toute tremblante : Bientôt quoi ? **

**Envy tout souriant : L'examen ! **

**Erika essayant de sécher ses larmes: Quel examen ? **

**Envy : Lust ne t'a rien dit ? Dans une semaine tout au plus, un médecin travaillant pour nous va venir pour essayer de comprendre comment tu fonctionnes ! **

**Erika : Qu… Quoi ? **

**Envy : Il a prévu pas mal de test, électrochocs, médoc, piqûres… **

**Erika : Des piqûres ??? **

**Envy : Oui pourquoi ? **

Elle se leva et voulu s'enfuir par la fenêtre, Envy remarqua qu'elle avait enlevé tous le bois qui bloquait la sortie. Il se précipita sur elle et l'envoya sur le lit. La jeune fille se redressa et courut vers la porte mais elle était fermée. Il la prit par le bras et la ramena de force sur la couche, elle se débattait, criait. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et la jeta dos contre le lit, il se colla contre elle pour l'empêcher de se relever de l'autre main il pris son poignet pour l'empêcher de faire toute transmutation.

**Envy : Ferma la ! Tu veux réveiller tout le monde ? **

Elle ne l'écoutait plus. De sa main libre elle tentait de le repousser mais en vain. Il lâcha sa bouche et lui colla une baffe, rien ne changea ce fut même pire. Il frappa plus fort mais la panique d'Erika semblait s'accroître à chaque coup porté, il arrêta.

**Envy : Mais tu va te calmer ! **

**Erika : PAS… PAS DE PIQURE… PAS DE… **

Envy était toujours sur elle à essayer de calmer cette furie. Il lâcha son autre main. Erika se mit en boule et arrêta de crier.

**Envy : C'est bon tu va te taire maintenant ? **

**Erika : Pas de… pitié… Pas de piqûres… supplie je t'en supplie… **

Envy la regarda recroquevillée sur elle-même, il prit d'une main son visage et approcha le sien.

**Envy : C'est comme ça ! Soit tu écoutes, fais ce que je te dit et je te donnes une liberté totale dans la maison soit je t'enchaîne en bas et fini les petits plaisirs ! **

**Erika : Pas de… **

**Envy : Tu fera ce que doc. veux point barre, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu ressent ! **

**Erika : Je ne veux pas de piqûres… **

**Envy : T'es casses… Pourquoi t'as la trouille de ça ? C'est rien ! **

Erika baissa les yeux.

**Envy : Alors ? **

**Erika : C'est à cause de… Mon frère **

**Envy : Ton… Ton frère ? Attend t'as un frère ? Comment ça fait que l'on ne soit pas au courant ? **

**Erika : Il n'est pas ici. **

**Envy : Il est où ? Il est comme toi ? **

**Erika : Je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas ici ! **

**Envy : Il est mort ? **

**Erika : Tu ne comprends rien. **

Elle se tourne sur le côté.

**Envy : Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? S'il n'est pas là c'est que… **

**Erika : Il est de l'autre côté. **

**Envy !!! **

Envy se stoppa, il observa Erika. Voilà donc la raison qu'ils cherchaient tant !

**Envy : Tu viens de l'autre de l'autre monde ? **

**Erika : Oui… **

Fin du chapitre 6


	7. Chapter 7: En tête à tête 3

Après des heures de recherches (ce n'est pas vrai) J'ai trouver comment continuer à mettre des chaps!!!

Je remerci tous ceux qui la lisent et qui m'envoie des reviews et m'excuse pour la fin de ce chap... Jusqu'au bout j'a hésité de mettre ça mais bon... C'est le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit pour l'instant mais je vous assure que dans le prochain il n'y aura pas de "description" (vous verrez ce que je veux dire à la fin) sauf si bien sur vous me le demander dans les reviews.

Sinon bonne lecture à tous!

P.S: Le passé d'Erika est dévoilé dans ce chapitre et... (enfin)

Chapitre 7 :

Envy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

**Envy : Tu viens de ce monde de dingue ?!! **

**Erika : Tu le connais ??? **

Erika voulu se relever mais Envy l'en empêcha il la rallongea sur le lit.

**Envy : Ouais c'est là-bas que je suis mort, en faite je m'y étais rendu à cause d'Alphonse qui voulait ramener le nabot. Je me suis retrouvé devant la porte et le minus m'a dit que son père était de l'autre côté, je l'ai rejoint pour le buter !!! **

**Erika : Tu l'as tué ? **

**Envy : Ouais mais après je suis mort à cause d'une transmutation qui à servi à ramener le crétin ici… **

**Erika : Mais finalement il est repartit là-bas avec son frère et je l'ai ramené… **

**Envy : Ouai et nous ce qu'on veut savoir c'est comment tu t'y prends ! Ramené des mort ou d'autre personnes d'un autre monde c'est impossible si on ne paye pas de prix ! Mais toi t'y arrive et sa nous intéresse… **

**Erika : Je ne sais pas pourquoi moi j'y arrive… **

**Envy : C'est pour ça qu'on va te disséquer… **

**Erika : QUOI ?!!! **

Envy plaqua de nouveau sa main sur sa bouche.

**Envy : Je plaisante… Arrête de prendre tout au premier degré tu veux ? Revenons à ces fichus piqûres tu veux ? **

**Erika : Et ben… je… **

**Envy : Oui ?... **

**Erika : Il m'a… **

**Envy un sourire du bout des lèvres : Continues… **

**Erika : Envoyé derrière la porte… **

**Envy : Hein ??? **

**_5 ans et six mois avant, quelques part en France. _**

Une petite fille au cheveux or arriva dans une jolie maison fait de bois et de pierre, elle courut dans le salon vers sa mère.

**La petite fille : Maman !!! **

**La mère : Coucou ma chérie comment vas-tu ? **

**La petite fille : Très bien !!! Ni-san viens juste de me ramener ! **

**La mère : C'est vrai ? **

**La petite : Oui !!! **

Quelqu'un rentra dans le hall.

**La mère : Bonjour Nathan ! Comment vas-tu mon grand ? **

**Nathan : Bien très bien ! Eline à fait le cirque dans la voiture !!! **

La jeune fille lui tira la langue.

**La jeune fille : C'est pas Eline c'est Erika !!! **

**La mère : Erika ??? C'est quoi ça ? **

**Nathan : Elle est fâchée parce que je la surnomme Liline alors elle à décidé de changer ! **

**La mère : C'est vrai ? Liline… **

Erika/ Eline se boucha les oreilles et courut dans sa chambres.

**La mère et Nathan : … **

**_Le soir _**

**Erika/Eline : Vas-y continue !!!! **

**Nathan : Et dans ce monde tout est possible ! Il existe là-bas un grand pouvoir qui pourrait nous donner tous ce que l'on souhaite ! **

**La mère : Comment s'appel ce monde merveilleux ? **

**Nathan : Il se nomme Shambara ! **

**Le père : Tsss que de sornettes. Allez tous le monde au lit !... **

Erika/Eline se coucha dans son lit et rêva du monde de Shambara tel qu'elle l'imaginait…

**_5 ans avant, quelques part en France. _**

Erika/Eline jouait avec son autre frère, lui était beaucoup plus jeune environ 2 ans. Le père était dans un fauteuil, il râlait après Nathan qui restait cloîtré dans la cave sans arrêt. Il se leva et rentra dans le sous-sol ou se trouvait Nathan malgré l'interdiction de celui-ci. Erika curieuse le suivit en évitant bien sûr de se faire repérer. Une odeur de cadavre empestait la pièce elle aperçut des animaux morts…

**Erika/Eline : Hmppff !!! **

Son père se retrouvait derrière à son frère.

**Nathan : … **

**Son père : Qu'est que c'est que ça ? **

**Nathan :… **

**Son père : REPOND MOI !!! **

**Nathan : Je t'avais dit de ne pas rentrer… **

**Son père : Tu réalise ce que tu… **

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir et s'écrasa contre le sol les yeux ouvert. Erika/Eline avait tous vu et Nathan l'avait remarqué.

**Nathan : Eline… **

Erika/Eline s'enfuit en courant, monta les escaliers et arriva dans la cuisine. Elle vit sa mère lui sourire son petit frère dans les bras puis… Plus rien. Quand elle se réveilla elle était attaché dans la cave les poignet liés, son petit frère était lui aussi emprisonné. La jeune fille aperçut Nathan, il tenait des ustensiles de médecines dont une large seringue.

**Erika/Eline : Nathan ! Où sont papa et maman ?!! Détaches nous !!! **

Il se plaça face à elle.

**Nathan : Ils n'étaient pas purs… Donc… Désolé Eline… **

Erika/Eline se mit à pleurer, crier, ses mains étaient en sang mais elle continuait à se débattre.

**Erika/Eline : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!!! **

**Nathan : Je veux aller à Shambara… Je veux ce pouvoir ! Je veux leur montrer que tous ça existe !!! **

Il s'approcha d'elle. Ce fut la nuit la plus longue qu'elle n'a jamais connu mais ce fut aussi sa dernière…

**Retour au présent **

Envy était toujours sur Erika mais celle-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes, tout en continuant l'histoire.

**Erika : Je me suis retrouvé sous forme d'énergie dans la porte mon petit frère m'avait suivit ou plutôt je l'ai suivie. Nous avons tenté d'ouvrir la porte et au bout de 5 longues années nous avons réussit ! Nous nous sommes échappée nous avons courut de toute nos forces cependant quelque chose m'a attiré au départ j'ai cru c'était la porte mais non c'était une jeune fille au cheveux blanc, elle m'a dit qui est tu ? Je lui aie répondu Eline. Elle m'a demandé où on était je lui ai déclaré qu'elle se trouvait devant la porte… Tu veux vivre m'a t'elle proposé je lui fit signe que oui et ensuite encore le noir… Je me suis retrouvé seule, mon frère avait disparut et j'étais avec ce corps… **

**Envy : Ce n'est pas ton corps ? **

**Erika : Non… Il est resté de l'autre côté… **

**Envy : Je vois… Donc voilà les deux réponses que je cherchais. **

**Erika : Quoi ? **

**Envy : La première c'était comment se fait il que tu ne meure pas, la réponse c'est qu'une personne ne pas mourir dans un autre monde que celui d'où elle est née et la deuxième comment peux tu ramener des gens à la vie… En faite c'est simple ! En traversant la porte tu t'es relié avec elle tu peux donc l'ouvrir et la refermer aisément ! **

**Erika : Mais alors pourquoi Edward et Alphonse n'en sont pas capable ? **

**Envy : Ils en sont… Quand Edward est mort il est revenu ici mais il ne peut pas le faire dans ce monde maintenant car c'est toi qui l'as ramené. **

**Erika : d'accord mais alors quand je meure je devrai retourner dans la porte non ? A moins que… **

**Envy : Oui ? **

**Erika : Je la rejette inconsciemment… Pour ne pas retourner dans mon monde. **

Elle voulu se redresser mais Envy la tint par la tête comme s'il avait calculer sa réaction.

**Envy : Tu restes là. Pas bouger. **

**Erika : Je ne suis pas ton chien ! **

Envy lui sourit et se rapprocha son visage de la jeune fille.

**Envy : T'es quoi alors ?... **

Piquée au vif, elle lui cracha dessus. Grosse erreur ce geste ne plut pas à Envy. Il frappa dans son estomac, elle avala en silence le coup. Le fait qu'elle se retienne de crier satisfit l'androgyne qui recommença, elle se retint à nouveaux.

**Envy : Ne refait plus jamais ça ou tu dégustera à chaque salves ! **

Elle le fixa un moment puis renouvela son geste.

**Envy : ESPECE CE !!! **

**Erika : Allons Envy ne hurle pas tu vas réveiller tout le monde… **

Envy se stoppa net et la regarda avec un sourire, il s'assit sur elle et craqua ses doigts.

**Envy : Tu as raison, il leur faut du sommeil à ceux là ! **

Envy regarda le réveil poser sur le bureau : 4h00.

**Envy : Lust se lève à six heures sa me laisse le temps… **

**Erika : Le temps de quoi ? **

**Envy : De te torturer… **

**Erika : Tsss je ne crierai pas ça ne sert à rien. **

**Envy : Dit moi Rika tu penses qu'aucune douleur ne peux t'atteindre ? **

**Erika : Aucune venant de toi **

**Envy : La douleur mentale ? **

**Erika : C'est pas de ton niveau ! **

**Envy : La souffrance physique ? **

**Erika : Tu viens de la faire crétin ! Et ça n'a pas marché ! **

**Envy : Allons Rika je n'ai pas besoin de te cogner pour faire cette de torture… **

**Erika : Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?!! **

**Envy : De ça… **

Envy posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Erika, celle-ci ne bougeait plus.

**Envy : Je sens que tu vas rajouter une deuxième nuit très longue à côté de celle que t'a offerte ton frère… **

Fin du chapitre 7


	8. Chapter 8: En tête à tête 4

Chapitre 8 :

C'était le matin, Lust arriva dans la chambre d'Erika. Elle ouvrit les volets La lumière réveilla la jeune fille. L'homonculus s'assit sur le lit et caressa ses jolis cheveux ébouriffés.

**Lust : Erika ? **

**Erika : Hmmm Quoi ?... **

**Lust : Lève toi c'est le matin. **

**Erika : Ah… Pose le plateau du petit dej. sur le bureau je mangerai plus tard. **

**Lust : A bon ? Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de manger dans la cuisine avec tout le monde ! **

**Erika : HEIN ?!! **

Elle se leva d'un bon les yeux écarquillés. Lust la regardait avec un doux sourire.

**Erika : Mais je n'ai pas le droit ! Envy… **

**Lust : Il m'as dit que tu pouvais venir manger avec nous. **

Erika avait la bouche grande ouverte.

**Lust : Alors ? **

**Erika : D'accord j'arrive ! **

Lust se leva et sortit de la pièce, Erika en était toute retourné pourquoi Envy avait-il accepter de la laisser sortir ? Pourquoi… Tout d'un coup la mémoire lui revint et l'incident d'hier : Un baiser, de douce main, des vêtement par terre… Elle se rua dans la salle de bain et vomit.

La jeune fille arriva dans la cuisine, les homonculus mangeaient dans un boucan effroyable. Wrath et Envy se disputait une tartine de beurre que l'enfant avala goulûment laissant le seul choix possible à Envy : L'étrangler. Mymi elle, proposait à Pride de lui donner à manger se qu'il refusa catégoriquement, seul Lust buvait tranquillement son café. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle se posa entre Pride et Wrath, l'un l'ignora complètement tandis que l'autre lui donna une ribambelle de câlin et de bisous. Le petit déjeuner fini, Wrath alla jouer avec Mymi dans le jardin. Pride retourna dans sa chambre et Lust alla faire un tour dehors, toute cette agitation l'épuisait. Il ne restait donc dans la cuisine que Erika et Envy. Celui-ci buvait un chocolat chaud et ne la regardait même pas, elle au contraire ne cessait de le fixer. Il posa violement son bol sur la table.

**Envy : Boit ou remonte dans ta chambre. **

Erika prit sa tasse et avala tout d'une traite. Une fois fini elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et attendit qu'il ai terminé.

**Envy : Tu vas rester comme ça longtemps ??? **

**Erika : Je voulais te remercier… **

Envy recracha son lait, apparemment il s'attendait à tout sauf ça.

**Envy : Pourquoi merci ? **

**Erika : Pour Wrath, c'est gentil d'avoir accepter qu'il aille jouer dans le jardin. **

Envy l'observa, il ne bougeait plus. Cette fille avait le don de le mettre facilement en déroute qui plus est sans s'en rendre compte. Elle le regarda et lui sourit, ce visage lui déplut, il l'attira à lui.

**Envy : Arrête ! **

**Erika : Arrête quoi ? **

**Envy : Arrête ce jeu débile ou je t'en colle une ! **

**Erika : Mais de quoi tu parle ? **

**Envy : Arrête de faire comme si tout aller bien ! **

**Erika : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **

Envy la plaqua sur la table.

**Envy : J'en ai plus assez de te voir heureuse ! **

**Erika : Ca te gênes tant que ça que je te souris ? **

**Envy : Oui ! **

**Erika : Tu préfèrerait que je pleure, que je te supplie ? **

**Envy : Oui !!! **

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instant puis les rouvrit

**Erika : Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu es incapable d'accepter la vérité ! **

**Envy : QUOI ? **

**Erika : Tu supporte pas d'être un homonculus et tu venges sur tout le monde ! **

**Envy : J'aime ce que je suis et je déteste ses humains parce qu'ils sont débiles ! **

**Erika : Non tu ne t'aimes pas ! Tu détestes les humains parce que tu voudrais qu'il t'aime mais vu tu n'es pas comme eux ils ont peur et te fuie ! Et le fait qu'il te rejette te blesse et ça te rend mauvais ! Tu souffres et cette peine te fait les détester et pour te sentir mieux tu te venges en les tuant !!! Tu leur fais mal comme eux l'on fait avant toi ! Mais moi je ne t'ai jamais fais blesser ! Au contraire je suis gentille !!! Alors s'il te plait ne me met pas dans le même sac que ces imbéciles ! Tout le monde ne te hait pas ! Je ne te hait pas !!! **

Envy la releva de la table, il était furieux, son regard était rempli de haine. La jeune fille prit peur elle voulu partir mais il la tenait fermement.

**Envy : Moi je te déteste. **

Il l'a prit par la taille.

**Envy : Je déteste… **

**Erika :??? **

**Envy : Tous ce qui m'échappe… **

L'homonculus se colla contre elle et l'embrassa. Il caressa ses cheveux puis son cou et enfin sa joue. Quoique très brusquée par cette façon de procéder, elle se laissa faire. Il lâcha sa bouche et la regarda dans les yeux.

**Envy : Je maudis tous ce qui me tiennent tête, je crache sur tous ceux qui ne sont pas avec moi, j'envi tous ceux qui ont ce que je désire… **

**Erika : Et je fait partis de quel catégories ? Juste pour savoir… **

**Envy : Tu fais partie de la quatrième catégorie. **

**Erika : Ahh… Et c'est quoi ? **

**Envy : Je méprise tous ceux je désire et que je n'arrive pas à avoir… **

Erika était rouge comme une tomate, il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui mordit la peau. Pride arriva.

**Pride : Envy fait quelque chose je ne la supporte plus ! **

Derrière lui se trouvait Mymi, elle lui tenait la main.

**Mymi : Mais Pridy… **

Pride regarda son frère, il tenait son bol à la main et Erika tenait d'une main sur l'ouverture du robinet. De justesse…

Fin du chapitre 8

Je sais il est plus court que les autres désoler XD mais plus de review m'aiderai à me bouger un peu plus XD (je sais je ne suis jamais contente) Mais si je suis heureuse ! Heureuse que vous lisiez !!!

Allez bonne lecture


	9. Chapter 9: Parce que c’est nécessaire

Chapitre 9 :

2 Semaine s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivé d'Erika. Envy et elle ne se quittaient plus, l'homonculus prenait comme prétexte : « Je la surveille ». Cette phrase amusait les autres, la jeune fille aussi. Tout aurai pu durer éternellement si seulement « il » n'était pas venu. Envy était parti faire des courses, avant de s'en aller il avait crié à Lust « Je ne suis pas ton larbin !!! Je te signale que c'est quand même moi le chef maintenant !!! » et s'en était aller.

Erika dormait quand « cette personne rentra » elle ne sentit pas qu'on l'attachait. Ce n'est qu'une heure après que l'intrus la réveilla. Elle se vu ligoter, ne pouvant plus bouger.

**Erika : Que…QU'EST-CE QUE CA DETACHE MOI !!! **

Elle le regarda, il tenait dans ses mains quelques choses de familier.

**Erika : Non… Non pas ça… PAS DE PIQURE !!!! **

Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle pouvait, jurant, crachant, elle pleurait face à la seringue qui s'approchait de sa peau douce et fraîche.

**Erika : PITIER NON !!! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !!! ENVY ! ENVYYY !!! **

Quelqu'un rentra : C'était Mymi, celle- ci attrapa le bras du médecin.

**Mymi : NE LA TOUCHE PAS !!! **

**Médecin : C'est votre chef qui m'a demandé. **

**Mymi : ARRETE T'ES CONNERIES!!! **

Erika se figea, Envy ? Il lui avait pourtant dit mais… Après tous ça… Il aurait du changer d'avis non ? Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent non il ne l'aurai pas fais, pas après… tout ce qu'il lui à dit… ou bien c'était pour la tenir tranquille ?...

**Erika : Envy… **

**Mymi : Non Erika ! Envy n'aura pas demander ça ! T'inquiètes pas ! **

La porte qui était restée entrouverte, cogna contre le mur, c'était Envy.

**Envy : 'Tain le seul moment où je la laisse faut qu'il y ai un blem ! **

Il attrapa le médecin et alors qu'il allait le tuer entendit Erika pleurer.

**Erika : Laisse le il ne fait que son travail… Ne le tue pas ! **

L'androgyne lâcha l'humain qui s'enfuit en courant. Envy s'approcha du lit et défit les liens qui retenait la jeune fille puis l'a pris dans ses bras.

**Envy : Chut… C'est fini… **

Mymi les regardait en souriant, elle s'assit sur une caisse.

**Envy : Mymi tu gênes… **

**Mymi : Mais non, mais non !!! **

**Erika : Envy ? **

**Envy : Oui Erika ? **

**Erika : C'est toi qui lui à dit de faire ça ? **

Le plus ancien de homonculus la regarda, elle tremblait en prononçant ses mots, il caressa ses cheveux.

**Envy : Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus et il m'a répondu très bien puis est parti. **

**Mymi : Alors pourquoi il est revenu ? **

**???: Parce que c'est nécessaire !!! **

Tous le monde se retourna, ils aperçurent dans le coin de la porte : Pride.

**Mymi : Ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui… **

**Envy : PRIDE !!! **

**Pride : Vous avez tous perdu la boule ! **

Envy se leva et attrapa Pride par le col.

**Envy : Tu lui as dis de revenir ??? **

**Erika : Envy ****calme**** to… **

**Envy: REPOND PRIDE!!! **

**Pride: ****Oui**

Envy le frappe au visage. Pride serra le poing.

**Envy: TU TE PREND POURQUI ??? **

**Pride :… **

**Envy : DEPUIS QUAND TU PREND CES DECISIONS SANS ME CONSULTER?!! **

Pride ne put continuer à se retenir et explosa.

**Pride : DEPUIS QUE TU BATIFOLE AVEC CETTE HUMAINE EN OUBLIANT NOTRE BUT !!! **

Envy redevint calme, Pride ne criait pratiquement jamais.

**Envy : Je n'ai pas oublié ! **

**Pride : AH BON ?!! **

**Envy : NAN !!! **

**Erika : Excusez moi… **

Ils la regardèrent.

**Erika : C'est quoi votre but ? **

**Pride : TU N'A PAS A LE SAVOIR !!! **

Envy gifla Pride, celui-ci se tut choqué.

**Envy : NE LUI PARLE PAS COMME CA ELLE N'A RIEN FAIT !!! **

**Pride : … **

**Erika : Envy ? **

**Envy : Oui ? **

**Erika : C'est quoi votre but ? **

**Envy :… **

**Erika : C'est la pierre philosophale ? **

**Envy : Non. **

Erika se tut. Alors ce n'était pas eux dont parlait Roy ? Mais alors qui ?

**Envy : En faite… **

**Erika : Oui ? **

**Envy : On voudrait savoir comment ça se fait… **

**Erika : Comment ça se fait quoi ? **

**Envy : Comment t'as fais pour me ramener… **

Fin du chapitre 9

Il devait être plus long mais j'avais ENVY de m'arrêter là pour vous embêter et… parce que j'aime quand on lit, on lit, et… fin TT TT XD

Bonne lecture et Love the review


	10. Chapter 10: Juste cette fois

Chapitre 10 :

Pride était sortit, ne supportant plus personne, Mymi le rejoint dans la rue.

Mymi : Pride !!!

Il continua de marcher faisant le sourd, le sol était jonché de débris en tout genre canette, verre, de mauvaises herbes. « Les humains vivaient dans un véritable merdier » pensa le jeune blond. Comment peut-on espérer devenir comme eux ??? La jolie rousse le retrouva et l'attrapa par le bras.

Mymi : Pride…

Pride : Dégage !!!

Mymi elle serra bras contre sa poitrine, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Elle le regarda amoureusement de ses beau yeux rouges violets et murmura :

Mymi : Reste…

Pride la repoussa d'un geste violent, elle tomba sur le sol en béton, sa main essayant de se rattraper pour éviter de se faire mal se fit une jolie coupure au contact du verre situé sous sa paume.

Pride : Tu n'as toujours pas compris hein ??? FOUS MOI LA PAIX !!!

Elle se releva avec beaucoup de mal et s'approcha de lui, tremblante, elle marchait avec difficulté. Pride l'observa de toute sa longueur. Pourquoi continuait-elle à venir à lui ??? Quelque chose brûlait dans son estomac ou du moins à cet endroit. Pour lui cela ne faisait aucun doute : Elle lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle se retrouva à nouveau face à lui et tenta à nouveau de le prendre dans ses bras. Il recula impassible.

Pride : Si tu t'approches encore une fois je…

Mymi : Tu ? Tu sais que tu auras beau me frapper ça ne changeras en rien mes sentiments à ton égard…

Pride : Fer…ferme là…

Mymi : Envy à mis 400 ans à comprendre ce que 'est que d'aimer tu as décider de battre son record ?

Pride se rua sur Mymi, ils s'écrasèrent contre le sol, le blondinet était sur elle, assis sur ses hanches. Il attrapa son cou et commença à l'étouffer, la jolie rousse essaya de se libérer mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait du mal à respirer.

Pride : NE ME COMPARES PAS A LUI !!!

Mymi : Pride…… Je… Resp… plus.. Je… Lâche.. Plait…

Pride examina Mymi, ses joues normalement bien roses étaient blanches comme la neige, ses lèvres pulpeuses d'un rouge naturel avait virées au violet. Elle s'étouffait, ses mains qui au départ essayait de le repousser était en train de caresser le visage de l'homonculus de l'orgueil elle semblait accepter sa colère et se laissait faire. Il relâcha l'étreinte et se redressa. Mymi avala une grande bouffé d'air, elle toussa une bonne dizaine de fois puis leva sa tête en direction de Pride. Il serra le poing et frappa dans une canette qui n'était pas loin. Elle se releva et s'avança vers lui. Il tourna son visage sur elle.

Pride : Arrête…

Trop tard, elle était déjà dans ses bras. Ses mains entouraient son dos et sa tête était posée sur le creux de son épaule droite. Il sentit des larmes couler sur sa peau, ses larmes ? Non… Celles de Mymi, elle pleurait. Il la prit la taille et l'amena tout contre lui. Il la serra dans ses bras et contre toute attente la douleur disparut et sa colère avec. Il ferma les yeux laissant ses mains câliner doucement la peau de sa coéquipière.

Pride : Juste cette fois…

Mymi fut surprise de la voix qu'il avait pris, elle n'était ni froide ni en colère mais tout simplement humaine, elle ferma elle aussi les yeux.

Mymi : Tu dis ?

Pride : Cette fois seulement je veux bien te consoler… Mais seulement maintenant, la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi gentil…

Mymi : Merci…

Erika était sur le balcon, celui situé dans la chambre d'Envy, elle pouvait aisément regarder la ville d'ici, le ciel était bleu sans nuages, les oiseaux gazouillaient. Envy n'était pas dans la pièce il parlait avec Lust dans la cuisine mais elle ne les entendait pas. La chambre était assez banal : Un lit en baldaquin situé devant la fenêtre perpendiculairement, la couverture était contre toute attente dans les tons blanc et pêche et les rideaux de cette couche tirait sur le pourpre, une table de chevet était posée à sa droite avec dessus un lampe de la même couleur que les rideaux. En face du lit se trouvait une armoire en bois. C'était une pièce chaude, tout le contraire de notre cher Envy. Revenons à Erika, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées mais ce fut de courte duré, quelque chose explosa dans la maison. Elle sortit en tout hâte de la chambre et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Elle aperçut Envy et Lust et d'autre silhouette familière…

Envy : C'est pas vrai…

Erika sourit, en dessous d'elle nos deux frères Elric dévisageaient les homonculus. Envy était abasourdit, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Lust quant à elle prit l'un de ses fameux sourire charmeur.

Lust : Cela faisait longtemps Fullmetal…

Ed : Non… Mais vous n'êtes pas censé être mort ??? Envy tu es mort quand…

Envy : Je sais très bien quand je suis mort nabot pas besoin de me le rappeler !

Ed : Très bien… ALPHONSE !

Al : Oui !

Ed frappa dans ses mains et en les plaquant aus sol cré un mur qui enveloppa les homonculus, Envy souria et de son poing éclata facilement le mur. Derrière ce qui était maintenant qu'un ramassis de pierre se trouvait Edward qui n'avait pas bougé, Envy chercha des yeux le cadet et le vit monter l'escalier.

Envy : LUST !!!

Lust allongea ses doigts et essaya par de nombreuses fois d'atteindre Alphonse mais ce fut sans succès. Le benjamin était déjà au premier étage et cherchait ou se trouvait Erika. Envy voulu le rejoindre mais Edward l'en empecha en essayant de créer un autre mur. La lance ultime découpa la pierre avec facilité.

Lust : Rattrape le, je m'occupe de lui.

L'androgyne acquièsa et monta rejoindre Alphonse.

Alphonse avait fouillé un dizaine de pièce mais aucune trace d'elle. Il tenta une autre porte mais avant de pouvoir prendre la poignet elle s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la chose tant désirer.

Erika : Bonjour Alphonse !

Alphonse : Eri…

Le cadet ne put finir sa phrase, elle atrapa son bras et le fit rentrer dans la pièce puis elle referma la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard Envy passa devant la pièce et partit vers la chambre d'Erika. La jeune fille prit la main de Alphonse, celui-ci ne se plaigna pas. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'ils étaient dans un placard tous ce qu'il avait de plus banal puis après avoir inspecté les alentour il vit quelque chose bouger à côté de la jeune fille : Wrath. Il laissa s'échapper un cris, Envy l'entendis et au moment où il sortit d'une chambre, il les trois têtes sortirent du placard et partir de l'autre côté. Pendant ce temps Edward avait réussit à échapper à Lust et se trouvait lui aussi au premier. Il courut en direction de ce hurlement et se cogna contre quelqu'un : Son frère. Il vit aussi Erika et… Wrath ? Qui regardait derrière eux, l'androgyne gagnant du terrain. Edward frappa de nouveau dans ses mains et les posa sur le mur, la transmutation créea un gigantesque trou.

Ed : Sautez !

Wrath ne se le fit pas dire de fois, il plongea dehors suivit de Alphonse.

Ed : Erika !!!

La jeune fille le regarda un sourire triste aux lèvres et le poussa dehors, il ne comprit pas. Envy arriva derrière elle.

Envy : Erika…

Elle s'appocha de lui posa ses douces lèvres contre celles de l'homonculus tout en lui caressant le dos, puis, recula.

Envy : ERIKA !!!

Envy avait peur et cela s'entendait dans sa voix, il avait peur qu'elle parte et l'abandonne, peur de la perdre. Son visage était pale, il tremblait de tout son corps.

Erika : La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, on sera égaux !!!

Erika sauta dans le vide et disparut.


	11. Chapter 11: Enfin libre

Chapitre 11 :

En sautant dans le vide Erika aperçut la rivière qui passait juste en dessous d'elle et… une barque ? Elle atterrit à l'intérieur et se redressa. La chaloupe était assez grande, Edward et Alphonse se massaient le crâne, il avait dut sûrement faire une mauvaise chute, Wrath lui était juste derrière la jeune fille. Erika regarda vers l'ouverture d'où ils c'étaient échappés et aperçut Envy qui lui aussi l'observait. Il avait sa main gauche sur le mur et son pied droit était posé sur le rebord, il ne cessait de la fixer… Un rire lui fit tourner la tête, elle scruta d'où le bruit provenait et découvrit avec surprise celui qui faisait avancer le petit bateau.

**Erika : Greed ?!! **

**Greed : Comment ça va maigrichonne ?! Je vois que tu t'attires toujours autant d'ennuis ! **

L'homonculus lui souriait puis aperçut de loin l'androgyne et lui fit un signe. Celui-ci le vit.

**Greed : Tiens ! Salut l'hermaphrodite ! Et… Désolé de t'enlever le pain de la bouche !!! **

Envy jura mais il était bien trop loin et de toute manière il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer au chat et à la sourit. Il observa à nouveau Erika qui lui rendit son regard. Si elle n'était pas aussi éloigné, peut-être aurait elle vu l'androgyne lui murmurer…

La petite troupe arriva dans la maison du Généralissime, Roy arriva au triple galop, il se posta en face d'Erika et lui cria.

**Roy : MAIS OU ETAIT TU DONC PASSEE ??? **

**Erika : Ne hurle pas, tu vas m'exploser les tympans… **

**Roy : TU TE REND COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?!! **

**Erika : … **

**Roy : REPOND QUAND JE TE PARLE !!! **

**Erika dans un soupire : Oui je me rend compte de ce que j'ai fait… **

**Roy : ET TU N'AS AUCUNE EXCUSE ??? **

**Erika : Eh………… Non. **

**Roy : DANS TA CHAMBRE !!! **

**Erika : Fiouuu… Tu devrais prendre des vacances ! **

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le premier étage, lorsqu'elle fut en haut des marches elle lui déclara :

**Erika : Ce n'est pas eux qui recherchent la pierre philosophale ! **

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre, un long silence plana dans la salle. La pièce était grande, un large canapé bleu se trouvait au milieu avec juste en face une table basse. Au fond du salon, devant la porte fenêtre, une autre table plus grande servait pour les repas. Le militaire les fit s'assoire, ils étaient toujours silencieux, au bout de quelques minutes Roy annonça.

**Roy : Maintenant qu'Erika est hors de danger, nous allons nous occuper de ceux qui tentent de se procurer la pierre ! **

Edward frappa des sa main le meuble, il trembla sous la pression. Le Généralissime le regarda d'un mauvaise œil, Alphonse lui, était gêné, il regarda Greed qui était resté avec eux, il semblait ailleurs. En effet ses yeux ne cessaient d'observer l'escalier. Le cadet intrigué fit de même et vit Erika qui était assise au premier et écoutait tout. Il l'examina pendant un bon moment et ne remarqua la dispute entre les deux alchimistes. Alphonse était complètement déconnecté du monde, il ne pouvait détacher de ses yeux la silhouette de la jeune fille agrippée au barreau de l'escalier. Ce fut Edward qui le réveilla.

**Ed : Al !!! **

**Al : Hein ?!! Euh… ****Oui Ni-san ? **

**Ed : Tu m'écoutes ??? **

**Al : Et bien je… euh… **

Greed voyant le petit frère gêné, sourit et s'incrusta.

**Greed : Vous voulez retrouvez ces imbéciles ? Libre à vous ! Mais… **

**Roy& Ed : Mais ? **

**Greed : Vous voulez encore utiliser Rika comme appât ? **

**Roy : Et bien… **

**Greed le coupant : Est-ce qu'au moins vous lui avez demander ? Laisser le choix ? Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! **

**Roy**** :… **

**Ed : HEIN ?!! **

**Ed : Attend Greed… ****Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour les autres ? **

**Greed : Mes histoires entre elle et moi ne te concernes pas mais si vous l'embêté je me dois d'agir… **

**Erika : Laisse les… **

Roy et Edward regardèrent avec étonnement Erika qui descendait de l'étage. Sa voix était fragile, beaucoup plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire. Une fois qu'elle eut dévalé toutes les marches elle s'approcha d'eux. Elle souriait, les mains dans le dos. Le sang de Alphonse ne fit qu'un tour, pourquoi ? Il la fixa pendant un bon moment avant de s'en rendre compte… Elle était…

**Erika : Je vais le faire ! Il n'est pas question que d'autres innocents meurent à cause d'elle ! **

**Greed soupirant : Ta gentillesse te perdra un jour… **

**Erika : Je suis près à en prendre le risque !!! **

Elle se tourna vers Roy.

**Erika : Quel est le plan ?! Dis, j'exécute ! **

Roy se leva, il était presque sur elle quand il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, la pression sur sa peau n'était ni dure ni froide au contraire, elle était douce et chaude. Le militaire ne la regarda pas dans les yeux, il ne voulait pas, de peur de tout abandonner.

**Roy : Tout d'abord, je veux que tu te reposes, tout ces évènements on dût te perturber. **

**Erika : Mais je… **

**Roy : Pas de mais ! C'est un ordre ! **

**Erika froide: Bien mon général… **

Cette phrase déstabilisa le militaire, la jeune fille savait utiliser les mots pour blesser et la remarque l'avait bel et bien meurtri. Pourtant il fit comme si de rien n'était en gardant tout de même une expression de tristesse dans son regard.

**Roy : Maintenant va te coucher! **

Elle tourna les talons, Alphonse se leva et rejoignit Erika. Roy le regarda partir avec elle puis voulu voir la réaction du Fullmetal. Celui-ci eut exactement le contrecoup qu'il avait imaginé : Les yeux rond, la bouche grande ouverte, il ressemblai à un enfant crédule qui venait d'apprendre que le père noël n'existait, imaginé le choque ! Erika et Alphonse venait de fermer la porte de la chambre quand le Flamme Alchimiste taquina Edward.

**Roy : On dirait qu Rika à une touche… **

Un long silence se plaça entre eux deux mais aussi de fortes ondes négatives, tout d'un coup le Fullmetal hurla le visage rouge, de gêne ou de colère ?

**Edward : ARRETE DE DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI LE BORGNE !!! **

**Roy : LE BORGNE ? C'EST COMME CE QUE L'ON PARLE A SON SUPERIEUR BLONDINET COURT SUR PATTE ?!! **

Greed les regardait se crier dessus les bras croisés, amusé.

**Greed murmurant: On élimine le stress comme on peut… **

Quelques minutes plus tard après la dispute. Edward demanda à Greed.

**Ed : Pourquoi tu es ici ? Mais aussi pourquoi nous as-tu aidés ? **

**Greed : J'aime bien sauver les femmes en détresse ! Après elle te demande ce que tu veux pour les remercier !!! **

**Ed : Quel plan macabre… Tu te foutrai pas de moi ? **

**Greed : Oui beaucoup même ! **

**Ed : Je vais te !!! **

**Greed le coupant : Pour te dire la vérité, si je suis ici c'est pour vous surveiller. **

**Ed : Nous surveiller ? **

**Greed : Ouai ! C'est ton p'tit frère et le jolie blondinette qui s'ont venu m'apprendre ce que vous faisiez faire à Erika ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! **

**Ed : En quoi ça te regarde ?! **

**Greed : C'est grâce à Erika si je suis ici aujourd'hui ! **

**Ed : Ah ?!! QUOI ?!! **

**Greed : Ca t'ennuierait de ne pas beugler toutes les cinq secondes ? **

**Ed : Co… comment elle t'a ramené ??? **

**Greed : Je ne sais pas, en faite je me souvient que j'était entouré de noir puis qu'une lumière est apparu, j'ai sauté dedans et je me suis retrouvé sur du béton il pleuvait comme pas possible ! Bref j'ai comprise que j'étais enfin dehors !!! **

**Ed : Et ensuite ? **

**Greed : Ensuite, j'ai vu une minuscule petite fille allongée par terre sur le trottoir ! **

**Ed: ****C'était**** Erika? **

**Greed: ****Oui****… **

Fin du chapitre 11


	12. Chapter 12: Comment sortir de la porte

Ca faisait longtemps non? Je vous ai manquée? Non? Tant pis! XD

Pride tu as intérêt à me le faire ce satané bisous si non t'es un homonculus mort!!! ( Ne prenez pas attention à cette phrase Le coupable se reconnaitra XD )

Chapitre 12 :

Je vous préviens tout de suite, il y a un monstrueux paragraphe dans ce chapitre… XD

2 mois avant

Le néant, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle… Un endroit noir, dénué de toute sensation hormis la peur et le désespoir et qui semble ne jamais finir… Aucun bruit, aucun son n'était perceptible même notre propre voix ne s'entendait pas. Seul le silence était maître de ce vide à la couleur sombre. La mort peut-être… Etait-ce ça ? Personne au alentour comme si cet endroit était déconnecté du monde d'avant, celui où la vie régnait à l'inverse d'ici.

Greed ou du moins c'est le nom qu'ils se donnait y demeurait depuis assez longtemps pour ne plus se souvenir de la date. Il avait perdu le goût de vivre, il errait dans ce monde froid et avançait lentement entouré de ce noir qui continuait sans limite. Au bout d'une certaine durée qui lui semblait très longue il s'arrêta. Ses jambes n'en pouvait plus même s'il ne pouvait les voir il sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus le tenir. Il se força à avancer de nouveau mais ce fut un échec. Il s'écroula au sol épuisé… Sa détermination s'écourtait au fil des secondes qui passaient devant ses yeux. Il voulait les fermer, se reposer, oublier un instant mais ce n'était pas possible. Ses pupilles restaient ouvertes et continuaient à fixer ce monde sans vie, à fixer cette lumière… Lumière ??? Impossible ??? Et pourtant c'était la vérité une faible lueur se trouvait face à lui mais elle semblait si loin, trop loin… Il ne pourrait jamais se relever et la rejoindre, il était trop tard. Il allait sombrer dans les ténèbres si proche du but, au moment où une jolie lumière blanche venait de naître. Peut-être n'était que son imagination ? Ou bien un tour de passe-passe de ce monde pour le décourager encore plus sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger ? La lumière qui lui paraissait si loin s'avança doucement, elle se rapprochait de lui. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche il put voir qu'elle était blanche avec des contours dorés mais au lieu d'être un soleil ou quelque chose de rond elle était verticale et très fine. Puis, alors qu'elle n'était qu'à une centaine de mètre, elle s'arrêta. Greed leva la tête et vit qu'elle s'éloignait de lui en partant vers la droite. Il cria mais aucun son ne sortit, la lumière continua sa course. L'homonculus essaya de se lever mais ses jambes ne voulaient pas répondre. L'avarice regarda avec horreur la lueur qui ne s'arrêtait pas, pourtant cela lui redonna du courage. De ses bras il avança rampant le plus vite possible vers elle. Il pouvait sentir ses mains se tordre de douleurs à cause du frottement mais ne il céda pas, il la poursuivit. Il réessaya bon nombre de fois de se remettre debout et après de multiples plaintes, il réussit à poser ses pieds au sol et à marcher. Il essaya de courir mais faillit retomber, il avança donc en marchant lentement tentant de la rattraper. Il sentit au bout d'un moment quelque chose de désagréable, il regarda autour de lui : rien… Il se tourna face à la lumière et vit avec effroi des yeux, des milliers d'yeux qui le regardaient. Ils se trouvaient devant lui en hauteur comme si… Le monde où il était c'était eux. Les regards se posèrent sur la jolie lueur puis fixèrent de nouveau l'homonculus. Certains des yeux descendirent d'en haut et au lieu d'essayer de l'arrêter comme il le redoutait s'approchaient de la lumière. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour il essaya d'y arriver avant eux et se remit à courir. Il faillit de nombreuses fois tomber mais sa volonté était plus forte que la douleur. Il se rapprochait d'elle et vit avec surprise que les autres soient si lents à avancer, il en vit un qu'il dépassa, il semblait épuisé bien plus que lui. Greed arriva juste devant la lumière, elle montait très haut et ne voyait rien de l'autre côté. L'un des regard se jeta sur lui pour l'empêches de sortir. L'homonculus le frappa de toutes ses forces pour se dégager, les yeux tombèrent. Greed se releva et vit d'autres regards se jeter sur lui, il sauta dans la lumière et disparut…

De la pluie… Une douce pluie s'abattait sur son visage, quel bonheur… Le ciel grondait, l'eau s'écoulait partout sur son corps, autour de lui, sur le sol, sur les toits, sur le petit corps allongé par terre à côté de lui. Il s'avança vers ce petit être et découvrit une petite fille aux cheveux blancs. Elle semblait dormir dans une minuscule mare d'eau, il posa sa main sur sa joue, elle était gelée. Il observa les alentour, personne ne semblait l'avoir vu. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'emmena loin de la ruelle où il avait vu à nouveau le jour…

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, l'homonculus l'entendit et entra dans la pièce. C'était un vieux salon apparemment mais tout avait été enlevé à part le canapé où elle était assise et qui avait sûrement été abandonné (et on comprenait pourquoi) lorsque les locataires étaient partis. Greed s'avança vers elle, La jeune fille se recroquevilla.

**Greed : Allons, allons fais pas cette tête la gamine !!**

Elle le dévisagea, son regard semblait remplit de peur mais il était caché par la fatigue. L'homonculus lui tendis un bol qui contenait un liquide entre du jaune et du vert. Elle observa la soucoupe sans y toucher.

**Greed : Bois, ça te redonnera des forces.**

La jeune fille ne cilla pas, il soupira et posa le bol à terre puis sortit. Lorsque la porte fut fermée elle se jeta sur la coupelle et avala tout d'une traite. Greed était allongé sur le mur près de l'entrée et attendait qu'elle ai finit. Après ce fugace repas, la jeune fille regarda par la fenêtre où elle se situait. Greed rentra.

**Greed : On est toujours à Central, nous sommes dans une ancienne base des homonculus.**

**La jeune fille : Homonculus ?**

**Greed : Oui ce sont…**

**La jeune fille le coupant : Des êtres humains crées artificiellement, possédant un corps un esprit mais sans âmes.**

**Greed : Je vois que tu es d'actualité !**

**La jeune fille : Je ne sais que ce que l'on raconte dans les livres… Tu en es un n'est-ce pas ?**

**Greed : Oui c'est exact comment as-tu deviné ?**

**La jeune fille : Il y a le tatouage des homonculus sur ta main.**

Il regarda sa main et sourit.

**Greed : Tu es très cultivé…**

**La jeune fille : Ah, merci…**

**Greed : C'est quoi ton nom ?**

**La jeune fille : Erika et toi ?**

**Greed : Moi c'est Greed… Et bien Erika comment ce fait-il qu'une si jolie jeune fille puisse se retrouver allongé dans des flaques d'eau ?**

**Erika : J'ai eu un rejet…**

**Greed : Un rejet ?**

**Erika : Oui c'est comme ça que j'appelle ce phénomène, mon corps et mon âme ne sont pas en parfaite symbiose. Et il arrive que mon âme soit rejetée de mon corps et envoyé devant la porte. Mon esprit le ramène mais ce renvoi me fait m'évanouir…**

**Greed : Et ben tu n'es pas ordinaire…**

**Erika : Et toi ? Comment m'as-tu trouvée ?**

**Greed : J'étais dans un monde assez étrange… Je pense que c'était derrière la porte.**

**Erika : Oh je vois…**

**Greed ???**

**Erika : J'ai encore ramené quelqu'un…**

**Greed : Quoi ???**

Erika soupira, elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et commença son explication :

**Erika : Lors d'un rejet je me retrouve juste devant la porte de la vérité. Celle-ci s'ouvre me laissant le choix de rentrer ou non à l'intérieur, cependant je refuse et donc je retourne dans mon corps. Toutefois la porte avant de se refermer laisse contre sa volonté certains sortir. Ceux qui ont encore la force de vivre, arrivent à sortir et à rejoindre Shambara.**

**Greed : Shambara ?**

**Erika : C'est le nom que l'on donnait à ce monde lorsque je vivais de l'autre côté de la porte.**

**Greed : Ok… En clair c'est le truc le plus tordu que j'ai jamais entendu…**

**Erika : Désolée…**

**Greed : T'as pas à l'être ! Après tout c'est grâce à toi que je suis enfin de retour !**

**Erika : Content de revivre ?**

**Greed : Oui à qui le dis-tu !!! Mais je te préviens, je suis avare ! Alors ne croit pas que j'ai une dette envers toi ou bien que je te considère supérieur ! D'accord ?**

**Erika : Jamais je ne me suis sentit supérieur en quoi que ce soit !**

**Greed : On est donc sur la même longueur d'onde !**

Erika lui sourit tendrement.

**Erika : Que compte tu faire maintenant ?**

**Greed : Festoyer ! Je compte bien rattraper tous ce temps perdu !!! Ensuite je me remettrais en quête de mon but !**

**Erika : Quel est ton objectif ?**

**Greed : La vie éternelle !**

**Erika : La vie éternelle ?**

**Greed : Oui je suis avare je veux tout ! Absolument tout !!!**

Erika rit amusée. Elle s'assit sur le canapé

**Greed : Pourquoi tu rigoles c'est totalement vrai !**

Il la rejoint.

**Erika : Tu es un homonculus !**

**Greed : Je ne suis pas immortel !... D'ailleurs…**

**Erika : Oui ?**

**Greed : C'est rejet, il t'empêche de mourir non ?**

**Erika : Et bien… Oui**

**Greed : Comment tu fais ? Raconte !!!**

**Erika : Je… Je n'en sais rien…**

**Greed : Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée !**

**Erika : Non… Mais…**

**Greed : Mais ?**

**Erika : Si tu veux dès que j'obtiendrais des informations je te les communiquerait d'accord ?**

Greed :…

**Erika : Et en échange…**

**Greed : Quel échange ?**

**Erika : Je veux qu'on soit amis !**

Greed la regarda les yeux ronds. Elle devait se foutre de sa gueule non ? Elle voulait lui offrir de précieuses informations contre un stupide lien ? Il la regarda droit dans les yeux essayant de voir ce qu'elle trafiquait mais à sa surprise il ne reçut qu'un magnifique sourire rempli de chaleur. Il la trouvait bien naïve et pourtant cette proposition lui plut non pas car l'échange n'était pas équivalent et qu'il pouvait en tirer profit mais parce qu'elle était si innocente que lui refuser son amitié le faisait souffrir. Il accepta.

Edward écoutait avec toute son attention l'histoire de Greed, il n'en croyait passes oreilles.

**Ed : Et donc si tu es là aujourd'hui…**

**Greed : C'est parce que je lui dois tout mon soutien !**

**Ed : Les homonculus sont tombé bien bas…**

**Erika : C'est sur que vu ta taille tu risques pas de tomber haut !**

Edward se retourna, Erika était sortit de sa chambre avec Alphonse.

**Ed (se retenant de hurler qu'il n'était pas petit): Vous faites quoi ?**

**Al : Et bien…**

**Erika : On va faire un tour !**

**Ed : Ah oui et où ça ???**

**Erika : Ca te regarde ?**

**Ed : Si Al te suis oui ça me…**

**Erika le coupant : Ton frère est grand, il n'a pas besoin de ton autorisation pour aller se promener !**

**Ed :!!!**

**Erika : C'est ton frère, pas ton chien !**

Elle attrapa Alphonse par la main et sortit. Edward qui essayait de digérer le coup qu'elle lui avait porté pensa que le séjour chez Envy et les autres ne lui avait pas fait que du bien…

Fin du chapitre 12


	13. Chapter 13: Il est ici

Chapitre 13 (le 13 porte malheur… )

Greed était repartis au Devil's Nest, il attendrai qu'Erika l'appelle pour revenir quand aux autres homonculus il n'étaient pas réapparu du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Erika se promenait dans les couloirs du QG de central. Roy lui avait demandé de lui remettre un rapport et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Après lui avoir donné l'ordre de rentrer dans la soirée, la jeune fille pouvait donc flâner tout l'après-midi, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça! Elle allait vers le hall et était pressée d'arriver dehors pour respirer une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Alors qu'elle allait parvenir dans le dernier virage pour arriver devant l'entrée, quelque chose l'attrapa violemment et l'emmena d'un seul coup dans une pièce situé à la gauche d'Erika. La jeune fille semblait paralysée de peur ? Non… Plutôt de surprise, toutefois elle ne se demandait pas qui aurait put l'attraper aussi vulgairement mais comment avait-il pu venir ici ? Elle tourna la tête et aperçut un sourire carnassier.

**Envy : Ca faisait une paye ! Pas vrai ? **

**Erika : Je ne suis parti que depuis une semaine. **

**Envy : C'est déjà de trop… **

**Erika : Oh mon pauvre… **

Erika voulut ouvrir la porte mais l'homonculus l'attrapa par la taille, la colla avec force contre le mur et l'embrassa. Elle essaya de se dégager en vain, il ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire. Après quelques secondes il enleva ses lèvres des siennes.

**Erika : Toujours aussi tendre… **

L'androgyne lui sourit puis de sa main caressa sa joue.

**Envy : Ca te dérange ? **

**Erika : Mmm… Oui. **

**Envy : Dommage pour toi… **

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, Erika ne cilla pas, il continua de plus belle. La jeune fille regardait ses jambes libres de tout mouvements et il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour sortir de la salle laissant Envy pliés en deux de douleurs… (Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi ;-)

**Lust : Pride que fait Envy ? **

**Pride : Il est sûrement en train de flirter avec l'humaine !!! **

**Lust : Je vois que tu es en pleine forme ! **

Pride se leva énervé et sortit du salon pour aller dans le hall et partit dehors. Lust était assise sur le canapé cherchant une solution. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle entendit un léger frottement dans l'entrée. Elle leva la tête mais n'aperçut personne. Elle se redressa puis s'approcha de la porte et découvrit avec étonnement un morceau de papier sur le sol. Elle le pris dans les mains et l'ouvrit prudemment. Une fois lu elle jeta la lettre dans la cheminée situé devant le canapé de la salle et sortit en toute hâte.

Pride était arrivé au QG vêtu de sa cape pour ne pas être reconnu. Il grimpa sur le toit pour enfin transmuter une trappe puis descendit. Il était dans une petite bibliothèque, il commença à se diriger vers le couloir quand il vit quelque chose de très intéressant : Alphonse.

Erika était arrivée devant le bureau du Généralissime, elle voulu ouvrir mais c'était fermé à clés. Elle fit un trou dans le mur et rentra. Roy était en pleine conférence, il se tenait debout les yeux écarquillés. Quand aux autres il la regardait comme s'il venait de voire un ovni, Edward était aussi présent mais il semblait dormir… Enfin jusqu'à l'entrée fracassante d'Erika qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut.

**Roy : Erika ? **

**Erika : Pourquoi t'a fermé ? Tu veux que je te foutes la paix ou quoi ? **

Les autres membres se taisaient choqués par la façon dont elle lui parlait.

**Roy : Je te pris de parler correctement. **

**Erika : Pas le temps c'est urgent alors grouilles ! **

**Roy :… **

Mustang se tourna vers ses coéquipiers et leur demanda de bien vouloir sortir et qu'il reprendrait cette discussion plus tard. Les membres obéirent et une fois la porte close (je vous assure que la porte a une bonne isolation) Roy hurla :

**Roy : NON MAIS CA VA PAS DANS TA TETE OU QUOI ?!! TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ? **

Edward était toujours présents dans la pièce et il aurait préféré être sortit, il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles tellement le bruit était assourdissant.

**Erika : On verra ça après ! **

**Roy : NON ON VOIT CA TOUT DE SUITE !! JE DEVRAIT TE RAPPELER COMBIEN DE FOIS QUE… **

**Erika : Envy est ici. **

L'alchimiste de flamme s'arrêta, le sang d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour.

**Edward : Envy ? L'homonculus ? **

**Erika : Non l'épicier du coin ! T'es bêtes ou quoi ? **

**Ed !!! **

**Roy : Où est-il maintenant? **

**Erika : Je… Je ne sais pas… Je l'ai vu c'est tout ! **

**Edward : Tu l'as vu sous sa vraie forme ? **

**Erika : Oui et je lui en est collé une mais c'est pas ça qui va l'arrêter ! **

**Edward : En effet… **

**Roy : Bon… Erika tu restes ici, c'est toi qu'il veut donc il vaut mieux que tu ne te montres pas. Edward et moi nous allons le trouver. **

**Erika : Mais je… **

**Roy : C'est un ordre ! **

**Erika : Oui… **

Roy ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Edward puis sortit à son tour pour enfin fermer la porte. Erika regarda la salle : Une longue table en bois recouvrait la plus grande partie de la pièce, au fond de la salle un tableau était posé elle s'en approcha. Elle aperçut sur la table un feutre, elle le prit et commença à le gribouiller.

Edward suivait Roy au bout de quelques minutes il lui demanda :

**Ed : Comment va-t-on le reconnaître ? **

Roy s'arrêta et réfléchit un instant puis lui répondit :

**Roy : Je n'en sais rien mais je ne le laisserais pas toucher à Erika. **

**Ed : Tiens pendant qu'on y est, c'est quoi votre lien avec elle ? **

L'ancien colonel se retourna vers le blondinet irrité.

**Roy : … **

**Ed : Alors ? **

**Roy : Je te répondrais quand tu dépasseras les cinquante centimètres ! **

**Ed : QUOI ??? **

Roy recommença à marcher, il cherchait l'homonculus des yeux mais ne l'apercevait point.

**Ed : Bon sang où il est passé ? **

**Roy : Il faut le retrouver ! D'après toi où il pourrait être ? **

**Ed : Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? **

**Roy : Tu as eu affaire à eux, non ? **

**Ed : Pas vous ? **

**Roy : Pas à lui je le connais pas. **

**Ed : Et bien… Envy est assez têtu, susceptible… Il s'énerve vite et il est très rancunier. **

**Roy : D'après ta description… Je voudrais te demander… **

**Ed : Quoi ? **

**Roy : Vous n'auriez pas un lien de famille tous les deux ? Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup… **

**Ed : C'EST PAS LE MOMENT POUR VOS VANNES A DEUX BALLES !!! **

« N'empêche… pensa Ed, il a raison… Mais où serait il allé ? Si je n'arrivait pas à trouver Erika je chercherais un moyen de la repérer et donc je poursuivrais quelqu'un qui pourrais savoir où elle se situe… Mais il n'est pas là donc qui il pourrait bien… »

Une lueur lui arriva à l'esprit

**Ed : Alphonse !!! **

**Roy : Quoi ? **

Ed se précipita vers la bibliothèque mais elle était à cinq minutes de l'endroit où il se trouvait et comme on le dit si bien : Chaque secondes comptent dans une vie et celle du cadet n'y échappe pas…

Fin du chapitre 13


	14. Chapter 14: Amstramgram

Chapitre 14

Edward arriva en trombe dans la bibliothèque, tout le monde le regarda inquiet. Il chercha Alphonse des yeux.

**Ed : AL !!!**

Roy apparut à son tour et voyant l'un des employé de la bibliothèque arriver vers Edward il lui fit signe qu'il était avec lui. Le blondinet se rua dans les rayons, des milliers de livres étaient contenus dans ces immenses étagères de plus de trois mètres de haut. On pouvoir de temps en temps des échelles permettant d'atteindre les plus en hauteur. Au bout de cinq minutes le Fullmetal aperçut son frère plongé dans un livre. Celui-ci le remarqua et se leva en souriant.

**Al : Ni-san ça va ?  
Ed : Tu me demandes si ça va ? C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander !  
Al : Hein ?  
Ed : Tu n'as vu personne de suspect ?**

Al lui fit non de la tête.

**Ed : Tu es sûr ? Tu n'aurais pas vu d'homonculus ?  
Al : Non pourquoi j'en aurai vu ? Nous sommes au QG ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
Ed : Oui ! Mais je me faisais un sang d'encre car QG ou non ils sont là !  
Al : Ah bon ?!  
Ed : Oui c'est pour ça que tu vas venir avec nous, il faut que nous restions groupés !  
Al : D'accord ! Laisse moi juste le temps de remettre ça dans le rayon et j'arrive !  
Ed : Très bien mais fait vite !**

Al prit les livres et se dirigea vers un rayon situé à deux centaines de mètres. Le cadet regarda son frère qui discutait avec Roy puis tourna les talons pour ranger les cahiers. Il s'arrêta devant une étagère et commença à les déposer, Pride arriva toujours vêtu de sa cape. Il s'approcha d'Alphonse et de sa main droite posa un livre en passant à deux centimètres du visage du benjamin, celui-ci ne cilla pas. Pride s'allongea quelques instants dos contre le mur puis fixa Alphonse. Enfin lorsque le cadet eut fini son rangement, l'homonculus se plaça derrière lui et souffla dans son oreille.

**Pride : C'est très bien Alphonse…**

Pendant ce temps, Envy cherchait toujours Erika des yeux. Celle-ci avait le don de se planquer là où il ne le penserait jamais et cela le rendait encore plus énervé à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Envy pensa : « Pourquoi c'est elle barrée ? Elle n'en a donc rien à foutre ? »

Cette idée transperça la poitrine d'Envy, il serra le poing.

Envy : « La prochaine fois que je la voie, je lui fout la raclée de sa vie ! Je vais lui en coller une et elle s'en souviendra ! Oui je vais lui montrer ce que ça fait quand on se fout de moi !!! Pour qui elle se prend ? Pour qui elle me prend ??? C'est un comble ça ! Jamais personne ne m'avait traité ainsi auparavant !!! Et elle va me le payer !!! »

Alors qu'il allait vers le bureau de Roy il se cogna contre quelque chose de familier. Il le fixa quelques secondes puis lui fit un sourire moqueur…

Alphonse sortit de la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Edward et de Roy, ils allaient vers l'endroit ou se trouvait Erika. Le Fullmetal trouvait que Alphonse avait changé, il l'observa pendant un moment puis voulu lui dire quelques chose mais il percuta quelque chose et s'affala sur le sol. Tout d'abord sans voix, son caractère repris vite le dessus et il hurla contre l'imbécile qui l'avait bousculé et fait tomber à terre. Il le regarda près à le détruire du regard quand il remarqua l'idiot qu'il avait rencontré : Il était assis sur lui aussi sur ses fesses et le regardait amusé… Son physique fit pâlir le jeune alchimiste : Assez petit, il avait des yeux de couleur or comme ses cheveux avec une tresse pour les maintenir. Son bras portait une méca greffe au bras droit et à la jambe gauche : C'était Edward.

**Al : Ni-san est –ce que ça…**

Alphonse aperçut avec étonnement deux Edward.

**Al : Va ??**

Les deux blondinets ne faisaient pas attention à lui et se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Roy arriva à côté d'eux.

**Roy : Edward ?**

Les « Edwards » restait impassible. Au bout d'un moment celui qui était le plus proche de l'endroit où se trouvait Erika se leva. Il éclata de rire :

**Edward 1 : Hahaha !!! Tu devrais voir ta tête ô Chibi-san !  
Edward 2: Comment oses-tu prendre mon apparence ?!!  
Edward 1 : Allons pousse de soja ! Ne fait pas ta crise de pauvre orphelin ! Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer !...  
Edward 2 : Pou… Pousse… de… SOJA ???**

Il ne fallu que quelques minutes de combat entre les deux blondinets pour qu'Erika entende le bruit et sorte de la pièce. Elle trouva à ses pieds deux petits blonds qui se crêpait le chignon comme à la maternelle. Elle sourit amusée :

**Erika : Bon… Qui est qui ?  
Roy : Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont te le dire ?  
Erika : Oh Oui…  
Les Edwards :…  
Erika : Alors ?  
Edward 1 : C'est moi !  
Edward 2 : Hein ??? MAIS NON C'EST MOI !!!  
Erika : Décidez-vous !  
Edward 2 : C'est moi Edward ! Demande ce que tu veux et je te le dirai !!!  
Edward 1 : Attend c'est trop facile tu sais tout toi aussi !!!**

Erika continuait de les regarder toute souriante, elle repartit dans la pièce. Tout le monde se tut, elle revint en face d'eux.

**Erika : Alors ?  
Les Edwards : C'EST MOI !!!  
Erika : Tsss…**

Elle sortit de sa poche un joli pistolet, les Edward se raidirent.

**Erika : Alors ???  
Edward 2 : Tu ne vas pas…  
Edward 1 : Faire ça…  
Erika : Pourquoi pas ?**

Elle pointa son révolver vers le 1er Edward.

**Erika : Si vous ne décidez pas vous-même c'est la chance qui le fera !!!  
Roy : ERIKA ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE !!!  
Al :!!!  
Erika : Am…**

La jeune fille changea de cible.

**Erika : Stram…**

Elle visa de nouveau le premier.

**Erika : Gram…  
Alphonse : Dites quelques choses !!! Ed !!!  
Erika : Pic et pic et golégram…**

Les Edwards étaient pétrifiés il la laissèrent continuer sa chanson jusqu'au dernier mot.

**Erika : Gram !!!**

Le révolver était braqué sur le deuxième Edward, il était blanc.

**Edward 2 : Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ??? Erika ???**

Erika ferma les yeux et posa son doigt sur la gâchette, le premier Edward sourit. Erika tira… 

L'erreur est humaine  
… 

Fin du chapitre 14


	15. Chapter 15: Toujours aussi charmant

Chapitre 15

Le deuxième Edward sentit son cœur rater un battement. Erika ouvrit les yeux, elle avait tirée. Elle regarda le second Edward et lui sourit.

**Edward 2 : Erika…**

**Erika : Quoi ?**

Le deuxième Edward regardait le premier allongé sur le sol, une balle dans la tête.

**Edward : Le jeux m'avait désigné pourquoi as-tu tiré sur lui ?**

Erika sourit puis accrocha le révolver à sa ceinture. Puis lui dit en rigolant :

**Erika : Je savais que tu étais le vrai !**

**Edward 2 :…**

**Erika : Vous n'avez pas la même odeur ! C'est un homonculus et toi tu es un humain c'est normal !**

**Edward 2 : Très bien alors… POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ???**

**Erika : C'était amusant de te voir flipper !!!**

**Edward 2!!! NAN CA NE L'ETAIT PAS !!!**

**Erika : Aucun humour…**

**Edward 2: T'APPELLE CA DE L'HUMOUR ???**

**Erika : Ba ouai !**

**Edward 2: ESPECE DE…**

**Roy : Fullmetal sa suffit nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire que ça !**

**Erika : Tout a fait !!!**

Roy regarda Erika d'un œil noir, elle détourna la tête faisant mine de n'avoir rien vu.

**Roy : Ca compte aussi pour toi !**

Erika lui tira la langue. Alphonse lui, était toujours là, un peu oublié certes mais cela ne lui dérangeait pas car lui-même n'était pas avec eux… Il se perdait dans ses pensées… Sur ce qu' « il » lui avait dit… Et… Sur ce qu' « il » lui avait fait ?... Il ne savait quoi faire ni quoi penser de ça… Il sortit de son rêve et remarqua qu'Erika était accroupie près d'un des Edward. Il vit l'autre debout qui le regardait inquiet, Alphonse lui sourit et fit signe que tout allait bien puis demanda à Erika :

**Alphonse : Erika ?**

**Erika : Ouai ?**

**Alphonse : Il est mort ?**

**Erika en rigolant : Tu crois que c'est ça qui va le tuer ? Nan il est bien plus coriace ! N'est-ce pas Envy-chan ?**

Le premier Edward ouvrit les yeux et observa la jeune fille puis se transforma. Il semblait être à bout car avant même de dire quoi que ce soit il essaya de la frapper mais celle-ci avait anticipée et c'était donc reculée.

**Erika : J'adore ta façon de me dire bonjour !**

**Envy : ET MOI J'ADORE TA FACON DE DIRE AUREVOIR!!!**

**Erika: Ah???**

**Envy: QUAND TU T'ES ENFUIS !!! **

**Erika : A oui… Je ne t'ai pas dit au revoir?**

**Envy: … TU TE FOUT DE MOI OU QUOI ???**

**Erika (continuant dans son délire): Oh mon pauvre choux! Attend je vais me rattraper!**

**Envy: NAAAN !!!**

**Edward : euh… Dites…**

**Envy & Erika : Quoi ?**

**Edward : Non rien…**

Edward était désemparé par l'attitude des deux énergumènes.

**Edward : Bon je crois que je vais rentrer dormir…**

**Alphonse : Mais Ni-san et Envy ???**

Le cadet désigna le duo qui se disputait ou plutôt Envy qui criait et Erika qui s'amusait de ces réactions. Le blondinet observa son frère puis eux deux pour enfin revenir à son frangin.

**Edward : Vu comment c'est parti ça va me prendre la tête…**

**Alphonse****Mais**** nous ****devons****protéger**** Erika!!! ****C'est notre mission!!!**

**Edward:…**

**Roy: Il a raison Fullmetal!**

Roy s'approcha du duo. Envy le regarda venir d'un air de défit et lui lança:

**Envy: Si t'approche je te casse en deux l'allumette!**

**Roy: Pourquoi est-tu ici homonculus?**

**Envy: Je suis le preux chevalier qui vient enlever Erika…**

**Roy: Je suis sérieux…**

**Erika coupant Roy: Le preux chevalier?**

**Roy, Ed ???**

**Envy: TT**

**Erika: Qui viens me chercher? -???**

**Envy: Euh Erika c'était ironique…**

**Erika: Tu es venu me chercher?**

**Envy : Euh… Oui.**

**Erika : Rien que moi ???**

**Envy : Arrête t'es film espèce d'idiote ! C'est ton pouvoir qui m'intéresse c'est tout !!!**

Erika baissa les yeux, Envy du détourner le visage pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la douleur qui lançait sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas cette situation et chercha donc un moyen de s'en sortir et lorsque se yeux se posèrent sur Edward une idée lui vint.

**Envy : Tiens le nain alors ça fait quoi d'avoir cru mourir ? Quel dommage qu'elle ai deviné car j'aurai bien voulu te voir crever !!!**

**Edward : QUI EST LE PLUS PETIT NAIN COURT SUR PATTE DE LA GALAXIE ???**

Edward se lança sur l'androgyne mais s'arrêta en bout de course. Envy fut surprit de le voir se stopper et se retourna pour en voir la cause… Mais il n'eut pas le temps car quelque chose le frappa au visage. Il tomba de tout son poids face contre terre et en eut le souffle coupé. Il releva la tête pour voir qui était ce et vit Erika. L'homonculus se raidit.

**Envy : Erika ?**

Erika s'approcha de lui, on pouvait sentir autour d'elle une colère qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Edward, Roy et Alphonse regardaient la jeune fille qui s'avançait vers l'androgyne et furent encore plus surprit quand Envy qui ne la quittait pas des yeux reculait. Son visage était blanc et son corps tout entier tremblait : Il était paniqué.

**Envy : E… Erika… Attend… Qu'est ce qui ne… Va pas ???**

Lorsque la jeune fille fut à porté de l'homonculus elle le frappa de toute ses forces. Envy la regarda puis baissa les yeux et se tut. Elle regarda les trois autres ceux-ci ne bougeait plus, le fait qu'Envy semblait se plier à Erika les pétrifiaient. Comment une petite bonne femme pouvait faire paniquer celui qui d'après eux était maintenant le chef des homonculus ?

**Erika : Vous aussi…**

**Ed, Roy & Al ???**

**Erika : Vous aussi vous ne vous intéressez qu'a ça ?**

**Roy : Quoi ?**

**Erika regarda ses mains : Vous aussi Je vous fait peur ?**

**Roy : Erika ne dit pas de bêtise.**

Erika frappa dans ses mains, tout le monde se tut.

**Erika : Alors ??? Vous avez peur ??? Peur de ce que je suis capable ???**

Elle se tourna vers Envy, des larmes coulaient sur ses yeux. On pouvait y lire de la détresse mais aussi de la peur.

**Erika : Tu as peur… Hein Envy ? Tu as peur de la porte ?**

**Envy : Ri…Rika…**

**Erika : Tu as peur d'y retourner n'est-ce pas ? Tu flippes car tu sais que je peux t'y renvoyer ?!!**

Envy se releva et regarda tendrement la jeune fille. Seul Alphonse perçut ce regard.

**Envy : Sa suffit Erika…**

**Erika : Quoi ? Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable ??? Pourtant c'est pour ça que tu es là ! Si tu es venu me chercher c'est parce que je peux ramener ou renvoyer n'importe qui non ?**

**Envy : Tais-toi…**

**Erika : C'est pas ça ? C'est peut-être alors parce que je suis un bon…**

Envy c'était jeté sur la jeune fille et lui avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase. Son but n'était pas de lui faire du mal mais d'éviter une certaine révélation qui pourrait le compromettre mais surtout tenter de la protéger pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas encore plus. Il la tenait maintenant fermement contre le mur. Roy voulut l'aider mais s'interrompit quand l'homonculus déclara :

**Envy : Tu bouges je l'éclate !**

Envy regarda Erika puis lui murmura à l'oreille quelque chose qu'aucun des trois ne purent entendre. Erika qui jusqu'alors était crispée se détendit.

**Envy : Voilà qui est mieux !**

**Roy : Lâche-là !**

**Envy : Ou sinon quoi ?**

Il se colla contre elle puis regarda le généralissime amusé, il attrapa une mèche de cheveux de la fille et l'entoura autour de son doigt.

**Envy : Tu va me faire quoi mon cher allume cigare ?**

**Roy : Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te tue !!!**

**Envy : Tu me tues ?**

Il caressa la joue d'Erika puis après avoir dégager ses mèches, il en prit une et tira. Le cheveu partit tandis que la jeune fille fermait les yeux sous la fugace douleur.

**Envy : Oups…**

Il laissa tomber le cheveu à terre et câlina de nouveau la pommette rose d'Erika.

**Envy : Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise…**

Roy claqua ses doigts et le corps d'Envy ne devint qu'une boule de flamme criant, hurlant de douleur. Les deux frères regardaient l'horrible scène qui se produisait mais comme toute attente Envy se reconstitua. Le bruit avait attiré les employés, l'androgyne attrapa Erika et l'emmena dans le couloir, tourna deux ou trois fois puis entra dans la pièce la plus proche. La salle ressemblait à un entrepôt, elle comportait de nombreuses caisses en carton, quelques bureau avec beaucoup de paperasse dessus. En faite cette pièce devait être refaite à partir de la semaine prochaine à cause d'une longue fissure sur l'un des murs. L'homonculus avait fermé la porte et se dirigeait maintenant vers son « objectif ». Celle-ci reculait, elle ne voulait pas se battre, elle n'aimait pas ça. Alors qu'elle tentait de marcher à reculons, son pied heurta une boite ce qui eut pour but de la faire tomber. Alors qu'Erika reprenait ses esprits, Envy s'accroupit face à elle et attrapa son col. Il semblait très en colère contre elle cependant cette émotion disparut lorsqu'il la gifla. Elle le regarda la main sur sa joue et tentait tant bien que mal de voir ce qu'il allait faire ou dire. L'homonculus la rapprocha de lui et d'un soupir lui murmura :

**Envy : je t'ai cherché partout saloprie…**

**Erika : Merci du compliment !**

**Envy : Il n'y a pas de quoi…**

**Erika : Ca ne t'arrive jamais d'être agréable ?**

**Envy : Je ne suis pas payé pour être gentil… (XD Vyvy Pride, je pense à vous !!!XD)**

**Erika : Bah heureusement sinon les gens crieraient à être remboursé !!!**

**Envy (attrapant ses cheveux): Tu ne peux pas être calme plus de cinq minutes ?**

**Erika : Comment veux tu être posé avec un con pareil…**

Envy s'élança à nouveau et se retrouva assis sur elle. Il tenait ses mains et ses jambes pour qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir.

**Envy : Ne me parle pas comme ça sale p…**

**Erika : OSE !!!**

**Envy : …**

**Erika : OSE VAS-Y !!! DIS LE !!! TRAITE MOI DE CA SI TU L'OSE !!!**

**Envy : Tsss…**

**Erika : Tu te défiles hein ???**

**Envy : Ca en devient navrant…**

**Erika : OUI TU AS PARFAITEMENT RAISON TU ME FAIT HONTE !!!**

**Envy : Je…**

**Erika : QUOI ?**

**Envy : Laisse tomber…**

Il la lâcha, se releva puis commença à vouloir partir. Erika le rattrapa et se plaça devant lui.

**Erika : Attend… Tu viens ici, tu nous enfermes dans un placard, tu essayes de me retrouver, tu m'enlèves à nouveau… ET MAINTENANT TU TE BARRES ???**

**Envy : Rika si ça continue je vais encore te frapper et je ne veux pas !**

**Erika : Si t'es pas venu te venger pourquoi tu es là ?**

**Envy : Je… J'en sais rien…**

**Erika : NE MENT PAS !!!**

**Envy : Je te jure je n'en sais rien… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Pas étonnant que Pride soit dingue…**

IL baissa les yeux, l'air pensif. Erika le fixa un instant puis se radoucit elle s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

**Envy : Lâche moi…**

**Erika : Toujours aussi charmant… Bah si tu râle c'est que ça va mieux…**

**Envy : Rika…**

**Erika : Oui ?**

**Envy : T'es chiantes…**

**Erika : Je sais.**

**Envy : …**

**Erika : Hum ?**

**Envy : …**

**Erika : Mais oui je te pardonne !**

Envy la prit dans ses bras les yeux dans le vide. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit…


	16. Chapter 16: On n'a rien en commun

Chapitre 16

Envy avait tourné la tête et regardait à présent la porte ouverte. Pride était appuyé contre le mur, il observait le couple avec dégoût et pourtant un large sourire moqueur se dessinait sur se lèvres normalement close et impassible tout comme son regard. L'androgyne se dégagea aussitôt d'Erika. Le clone d'Ed ne cilla pas, il semblait se délecter de les avoir surpris en flagrant délit.

**Envy : Pr… Pride ? Que... Que fais-tu ici ?**

Le blondinet ne lui répondit pas et continuait de le fixer. Erika aperçut Envy s'avancer vers lui.

**Erika : Envy…**

**Envy : Je t'ai posé une question ! Que fais-tu là ?**

**Pride : …**

**Envy : Répond !!!**

**Pride : Je…**

**Envy : Oui ?**

**Pride : Je te destitue de ton rôle de chef…**

**Envy : Qu… Quoi ???**

**Pride : Tu n'es plus des notre…**

**Envy : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes…**

**Pride : Tu nous as trahis !**

**Envy : Mais n'importe quoi !!!**

**Pride : Tu pactises avec ses salopries d'humains !**

**Erika : Merci pour cette définition qui reflète bien la réalité…**

**Envy : Pride…**

**Pride : Quoi ?**

**Envy : Dois-je te répéter grâce à qui tu es ici ?**

**Erika ???**

**Pride :…**

**Envy : Tu veux que je te rappelle qui tu es ?**

**Pride !!!**

**Erika : Envy…**

**Envy d'un ton tranchant : Quoi ?!!**

**Erika : Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler comme ça…**

**Envy : Il m'enmerde à se prendre pour le chef !!! Je vais lui apprendre !!!...**

Envy s'avança vers Pride, le blondinet resta contre le mur, il attendait patiemment le bon moment, il attendait l'instant où Envy allait craquer et laisserait enfin sa colère se déchainer pour enfin redevenir le véritable homonculus qu'il était.

**Erika : Envy !!!**

**Envy : Quoi encore ?!! T'es aussi chiante que lui…**

Erika l'attrapa par la main et l'attira vers elle. La jeune fille tentait avec mal de réfréner sa course et l'empêcher de se battre.

**Erika : Calme-toi… Tu vois bien qu'il te cherche… Laisse tomber…**

**Envy : …**

**Pride : …**

Envy fixa Pride dans les yeux, leurs regards se rencontrèrent pendant quelques instants mais l'atmosphère dans laquelle ils étaient leurs faisait paraître ses simples secondes en d'interminables heures. L'androgyne prit la main de la jeune fille qui le tenait et doucement l'obligea à le lâcher en lui murmurant calmement « Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas ». Lorsqu'Envy s'arrêta de marcher il était face à Pride et il pouvait sentir la respiration du jeune blond souffler sur son visage. L'androgyne le dévisagea et d'un coup lui lança.

**Envy : Comme si j'allais me rabaisser face à un clone ! Face à un petit morceau du nabot !**

Pride tenta de lui coller une droite cependant Envy fut plus rapide et le jeta contre terre. Pride voulu se relever mais l'androgyne tenait fermement le poignet du blondinet et le lui tordait pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit craquer le bras du jeune blond. Il posa son pied sur son dos et commença à appuyer. Le Blondin se téléporta ce qui évita à Envy d'en finir.

**Envy : Et merde !! Quel enfoiré…**

L'homonculus se retourna vers Erika celle-ci pleurait. Envy la regarda choqué et s'approcha d'elle.

**Envy : Erika ???**

Il arriva contre elle et tenta d'essayer les larmes qui tombaient sur ses joues.

**Erika : Pourquoi ?**

**Envy :???**

**Erika : Vous êtes pourtant pareils …**

**Envy :… Tu te trompes…**

De sa main il prit l'arrière de la tête à Erika et la posa dans le creux de son épaule. La jeune fille sanglotait, elle détestait toute cette pression qui s'était abattit sur elle aujourd'hui.

**Envy : On n'a rien en commun…**

**Erika : …**

**Envy : A part le fait d'avoir le même père…**

**Erika !!!**

**Envy : …**

**Erika : Envy ?**

**Envy : Oui ?**

**Erika : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?**

**Envy : Et bien…**

Une voix se fit entendre, c'était Edward. Il les cherchait et finalement après maint et maint détours il les avait trouvés. Enervé tout d'abord son visage devint blanc puis vira au rouge en voyant Envy tenir Erika dans ses bras.

**Edward : Non mais je rêve… T'es pas seulement un enfoiré, t'es aussi un enfoiré de violeur !!!**

**Erika & Envy : --'' …**

Alphonse et Roy arrivèrent en même temps. Le Généralissime les observa tout les deux puis d'un geste il fit signe à la jeune fille de le suivre. L'ancien colonel semblait renfermer en lui une colère incommensurable de part ses gestes et son regard froid. Le cadet quant à lui avait ses yeux vides, dénués de tout sentiment. Erika agrippa le débardeur de Envy apparemment elle ne savait pas quoi faire. L'homonculus regarda les trois intrus.

**Envy : Tout va bien… Rika…**

**Roy : Tout ne va pas très bien…**

**Envy : …**

**Roy : ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE TU FOUS LA AVEC RIKA DANS TES BRAS ???**

**Envy : Tout le monde n'a pas mon charme ! (C'est vrai XD)**

**Erika : Envy je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour plaisanter…**

**Roy : Lâche là !!!**

**Envy : Eh… Non !**

**Roy !!!**

Il prit Erika par la taille et la rapprocha de son visage.

**Envy : Vous n'allez tout de même pas séparer un aussi jolie couple que le notre ? Quelle cruauté !**

**Erika : Env…**

**Envy : Et puis de toute façon Erika ne m'abandonnera jamais !!!**

**Roy& Ed !!!**

**Envy : N'est-ce pas Erika ?**

**Erika: …**

**Roy: Erika? ****Répond…**

Erika ne bougeait plus, elle ne voulait pas répondre. Elle s'écarta d'Envy l'observa quelques seconde puis regarda les autres. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas… Lui demander de choisir entre eux c'était comme essayer de scinder son âme en deux, cette épreuve était au-dessus de ces forces.

**Erika : Je… Non…**

Elle reculait, pleine de désespoir. Pourquoi devrait-elle choisir ? Pourquoi ont lui demandait ça alors qu'ils savent qu'elle ne peut pas répondre ? Voudraient-ils la blesser ? La faire souffrir encore ?

**Erika : Ne… Me demander pas… ça…**

Envy lui sourit tendrement puis sans qu'on puisse le voir, il se plaça derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

**Envy : Allons Erika… Tu ne m'as pas dit que j'étais la meilleure chose qui t'était arrivé ?**

**Erika : …**

**Roy : Ca suffit !!!**

**Envy : Hum ?**

**Roy : Tu te prends pour qui ?**

**Envy : Héhéhé… Juste pour moi-même…**

**Roy : …**

**Edward : Comment ça ?**

**Envy : Je suis l'homonculus de l'envie ! De la jalousie !**

Son d'un rire venant des profondeurs des ténèbres

Envy mordit doucement le cou de la jeune fille. Roy serra le poing tandis qu'Edward était sans voix. Alphonse se réveillait doucement. Il observait l'androgyne taquinant les deux autres alchimistes.

**Envy : Tous ce que tu touches nabot me revient de droit…**

**Edward:**** On a ****l'impression****d'entendre**** Wrath!**

**Envy: Hun… hun… Disons que j'aime te faire chier… Mon cher Ô chibi-san…**

**Edward : J'en ai rien à faire d'elle !**

**Envy : Ah bon ???**

**Edward : Absolument !**

**Envy : Très bien…**

Envy transforma l'une de ses mains en une jolie épée et caressa de sa lame la joue d'Erika.

**Envy : Alors sa mort ne te gênera pas ?**

**Edward : NON ARRETE !!!**

**Envy : Héhé…**

La lame traversa Erika au niveau de sa poitrine, Envy était toujours collé contre elle et admirait le visage blême du blondinet. Il savourait cette expression avec délice et tout en continuant à s'amuser, il lâcha Erika qui tomba par terre.

**Envy : Et une vie en moins…**

Fin du chapitre 16

C'est bon Vyvy tu as eu ta dose ??? XD (Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est un tripe entre moi et Canias XD)


	17. Chapter 17: Disparait !

Mymi est de retour!!!!!! pour fêter ça je finit d'écrire le chap 17 et je le poste

Chapitre 17

Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que nous arrivons bientôt à la fin de la première partie !!! Yeah… XD

Ensuite je remercie tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews car sans eux ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais abandonné!!! XD (j'arrête très vite ce que je commence, j'ai du mal à finir)

Pour finir je vous annonce juste que le début qui suit est assez bizarre c'est pourquoi pour ceux qui ne comprendrai pas je vous donne quelques explication :

«_Mot_» signifie des paroles que l'on entend, des dialogues.

_Mot_ sont des pensée.

Bon place à la suite !!!

« Il est pratiquement fini »

« L'homonculus le plus parfait »

Qui est-ce ?

« Eh Dante !!! »

« Oui Envy ? »

« Je croyais qu'in ne devait y avoir que 7 homonculus ? »

« Evidemment ! Il en remplacera un ! »

« Pas moi j'espère ?!! »

…

Ou suis-je ?

Qui… Qui parle ?

« Mais non ce ne sera pas toi !!! »

« On peut savoir qui alors ? »

« Je vais finir ce que j'ai à faire avec Pride »

Pride ?

« Et je le remplacerai… »

Remplacer ?

« Il est au courant de ça ? »

« Bien sur que non »

« Héhéhé… Je vois… Donc c'est le nouveau Pride ? »

Il parle de qui ?

« Oui c'est ça »

C'est moi Pride ?

« Il reste combien de temps avant sa sortit ? »

« Il sera prêt dans un mois »

« Et ben… Il va nous aider !!! »

« Cesse ton air ironique, je ne l'ai pas crée pour rechercher la pierre philosophale ! »

« Ha ??? »

« C'est simple, en faite… »

Pride se réveilla en sursaut, trois jours c'étaient passé depuis son « entretient » avec Envy. Il était en sueur, ce cauchemar revenait toutes les semaines et ce de plus en plus fort. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda tout autour, la chambre était différente… Pas seulement la taille ni les couleurs mais aussi les objets… Il comprit au bout de quelques secondes : Il se leva d'un coup et sortit de la pièce puis descendit dans le salon. Sur le canapé Mymi dormait profondément, il ouvrit violement les fenêtres de la salle ce qui provoqua le réveil de la jolie rousse, celle-ci était dans les vapes quand Pride lui ordonna de se lever. Mymi était vêtue d'une jolie chemise de nuit **très** transparente, elle se frottait les yeux et baillait.

**Mymi : Pourquoi tu me réveilles ???**

**Pride :…**

**Mymi : Eh je te parle !!!**

**Pride : …**

**Mymi : Bon ben puisque c'est comme ça je me rendors !**

Mymi se rallongea sur le sofa mais avant qu'elle ne puisse rabattre les couvertures sur son corps Pride les lui arracha la découvrant complètement.

**Mymi : Hé !!!**

**Pride : Debout !**

**Mymi : Fiche moi la paix !**

Elle attrapa la couverture mais ne put la ramener entièrement sur elle car le blondin ne lâchait pas.

**Pride : Fais ce que je te dis !**

**Mymi : Méchant !!!**

**Pride : Moi je suis méchant ?**

**Mymi : Oui !!!**

Pride relâcha le drap et attrapa Mymi par la gorge. Celle-ci tenta de le repousser d'une de ses jambes mais ce fut en vain. Il la plaqua contre le canapé et de sa main gauche tordit le bras droit de Mymi.

**Pride** : JE SUIS MECHANT LA ???

**Mymi** :…

Il attrapa ses beaux cheveux roux et rapprocha son visage du sien.

**Pride** : REPOND !!!

**Mymi** : Pourquoi tu es si violent…

**Pride** la frappa au visage, la laissant tomber au sol. Elle cracha du sang.

**Pride** : PARCE QUE TU ME FOUS EN PETARD !!!

**Mymi : Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce j'ai fais cette fois ?**

**Pride : ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN CON !!!**

**Mymi : Hein ?**

**Pride : ET MERDE !!!**

Il sortit de la pièce énervé, Mymi le rattrapa toute chamboulée.

**Mymi : Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait !!!**

**Pride : FOUT LE CAMPS !!!**

**Mymi : Pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas répondu !**

Pride frappa dans un mur ce qui eut pour conséquence de creuser un gigantesque trou.

**Pride : Dégage…**

**Mymi : Pride…**

**Pride : Ta des tendances suicidaire ou quoi ???**

Mymi s'approcha de lui et voulu lui prendre la main mais le blondinet la rejeta.

**Mymi : Dis… Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas…**

**Pride : TU ME FAIS CHIER !!! VOILA !!! JE VEUX QUE TU ME FOUTES LA PAIX !!! QUE TU DISPARAISSES D'ICI ET MAINTENANT !!!**

**Mymi : Maintenant ?**

**Pride : OUI !!!**

**Mymi : Si c'est ce que tu veux…**

Mymi se dirigea vers sa chambre mais aussi vers son destin… Une autre pièce du puzzle viens d'être jouée…

3 jours auparavant

Erika était allongée sur le ventre, Edward regardait son corps ensanglanté puis se retourna vers son assassin et hurla :

**Ed : POURQUOI AS-TU FAIS CA ???**

**Envy : PARCE QUE CA M'ECLATE !**

**Ed : JE CROYAIS QUE TU L'AIMAIS ?!!**

**Envy : Aimer ? Moi ? Jamais !!**

**Ed : COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE CA APRES…**

**Envy : Après ?...**

Edward entendit un drôle de bruit, il regarda dans le direction et aperçut avec frayeur le corps d'Erika qui se recomposait.

**Erika : Imbécile…**

**Ed :???**

**Envy ???**

Erika se releva et flanqua un coup de poing à l'androgyne, celui-ci ne sentit absolument rien mais la jeune fille elle semblait regretter ce geste car elle tenait sa main et gémissait.

**Envy : Qui est le plus imbécile de nous deux ?**

**Erika : Pourquoi tu m'as tuée ??? Tu veux vraiment que je meure ???**

**Envy : Mais non… Si tu crèves qui vais-je enmerder ?**

**Erika : JE TE DETESTES !!!**

**Envy : Oh non dis pas ça…**

**Ed : --'' Bandes de malades…**

**Envy : Qui tu traites de malade nain de jardin !**

**Ed : Hein ???**

**Erika : Deux !**

**Envy : …**

-silence-

**Envy : Erika… Tu es gentille…**

**Erika : Tu trouves ???**

**Envy : Je crois que tu n'as pas compris le sens de ma phrase…**

**Erika ???**

Edward, Roy et Al pense: Je crois qu'on va les laisser…

Au présent : Et voilà comment Envy se retrouvait maintenant logé chez Roy… (XD)

Erika avait promis à Roy de surveiller Envy tandis que l'homonculus avait promis à la jeune fille de ne pas torturer le « Gnome » et toute autre forme d'être humain…

Erika parlait « tranquillement » à Edward quand quelque chose entra pars la fenêtre. Elle était vêtu de noir et avais de jolie cheveux roux.

**Erika : Mymi ???**

**Mymi : Bonjour Erika…**


	18. Chapter 18: il faut qu'on parle

Chapitre 18

**Erika : Mymi ???**

**Mymi : Salut ! Je te dérange ?**

**Erika : Bien… Bien sur que non ! Rentre !**

Edward observa la jolie rousse rentrer dans la maison par la fenêtre, elle sauta sur Erika en sanglotant.

**Erika : Mymi ??? Oh je vois… C'est Pride ?**

Mymi hocha la tête et pleura de plus belle. C'est à ce moment qu'Envy apparut, de son habituelle dégaine il franchit et la pièce et s'arrêta une seconde pour comprendre ce que faisait la rouquine parmi eux. La voyant gémir dans les bras d'Erika il ne put s'empêcher de lancer une de ses nombreuses plaisanteries.

**Envy : Tiens encore un râteau ?**

**Erika : Envy la ferme !**

**Envy : Quand est-ce qu'elle va comprendre qu'elle l'aura cette petite idiote ?**

**Erika : JE T'AI DEMANDE DE TE TAIRE !!!**

**Envy : Fiouuu calmos je vous laisse…**

**Erika : C'est bien ton style ça ! Tu rentres, tu fous la merde et tu repars !**

**Envy :… Ouais et sa m'amuse !**

Envy ressortit de la pièce heureux d'avoir encore une fois semé le chaos. Au bout de quelques instants Edward demanda à Erika qui était Mymi, celle-ci se retourna vers lui et d'un demi-sourire se présenta.

**Mymi : Je m'appelle Mymi, je suis l'homonculus de la gourmandise.**

**Edward : De la gourmandise ???**

**Mymi : Oui…**

Envy marchait dans la rue, il tentait tant bien que mal de siffler mais ce fut un échec. Alors qu'il allait encore une fois d'essayer il aperçut une silhouette familière.

**Envy : Et bien ça faisait longtemps !**

L'ombre lui sourit, d'après son sourire on pouvait s'imaginer que les choses ne s'en tiendrait pas qu'au dialogue…

Erika était sortit d'une des chambres d'amis, celle ou Mymi se reposait. Elle descendit dans le salon et vit Roy qui rangeait des papiers, elle le regarda un instant puis sortit dehors pour aller on ne sait où. Roy entendit la porte claqué puis soupira. Leurs rapports c'étaient dégradés de jour en jour depuis son retour parmi eux. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Erika et cela le perturbait. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée elle se disputait sans arrêt avec lui mais maintenant elle ne lui parlait même plus. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ? Il ne le savait pas et cette situation lui ruinait la santé… Il se dirigea vers son bureau en tenant fermement les papiers à sa main puis composa un numéro, Riza décrocha à l'autre bout.

**Riza : Allo ?**

**Roy : C'est moi.**

**Riza : Oui généralissime ?**

**Roy : Nous sommes sur une ligne privé tu n'est pas obligé de…**

**Riza : Roy ?**

**Roy : Oui ?**

**Riza : Il faut qu'on parle.**

**Roy : Oui… Tu dois avoir raison… A demain.**

**Riza : Au revoir.**

**Roy : Riza !**

**Riza : Oui ?**

**Roy : Est-ce que tu me caches quelques chose sur Erika ?**

**Riza :…**

**Roy : Riza ?**

**Riza : Je voulais déjà dit généralissime il faut que nous parlions.**

**Roy : Bien… C'est entendu…**

**Riza : A demain matin.**

**Roy : Oui… A demain…**

Riza raccrocha, Roy tenait toujours le combiné. Il le fixa un moment puis composa un autre numéro.

**Amstrong : Louis Amstrong à l'appareil j'écoute ?!!!**

**Roy : Amstrong c'est Roy, j'ai une mission pour vous…**

Fin du chapitre 18

Ce chapitre est très court je sais mais je suis en véritable panne d'inspiration… ouinnnnn…

Pour y remédier je vous propose de me présenter un ou deux personnages (allez trois max) que j'ajouterai peut-être dans la fic ! Je veux sa description physique et mentale bref tout quoi !!! (Attention pas d'homonculus dsl )

Les meilleurs seront pris (quand je dis meilleur ce n'est pas la description qui doit être bien faite ou bien l'idée qui peut-être très bonne mais le fait que le personnage colle avec l'histoire, c'est pourquoi je vous en demande pas trop non plus car après je ne serais pas quoi choisir XD) Je vous remercie tous d'avance ! Et vive les reviews !!!


	19. Chapter 19: Matsu et ?

Chapitre 19

Envy regardait cette personne qui l'avais connu quelque tant auparavant… Elle s'approcha de lui effleurant le sol de ses chaussures noires bien cirées, on pouvait apercevoir aisément ses chaussettes-guêtres remontée jusqu'aux genoux. Elle était habillée d'une jupe écossaise bleu marine et d'un chemisier blanc avec une cravate longue et rouge tel les jolies lycéennes sortant de l'école. Son visage se dessinait par de jolie cheveux châtains noués pas deux couettes et de deux magnifiques yeux marrons plein de malice... Elle aurait put ressembler à une écolière comme les autres si elle ne portait pas une paire d'oreille de chat et une petite queue toutes les deux marrons (je vous interdis de vous imaginer quoi que ce soit XD). Elle se retrouva derrière Envy et lui murmura : Comment va Erika-chan ?

Envy : CA TE REGARDE ??? MATSU ???

Matsu : Mais bien sur que ça me regarde, c'est ma copine !

Envy : Elle ne te connaît pas !

Matsu : Et alors ?

Envy : ET ALORS ???

Matsu se mit à rigoler, l'homonculus vira au rouge et voulu l'écraser mais un bruit attira son attention. Il se retourna et aperçut un jeune garçon qui lui souriait. Assez pâle, il avait de jolis cheveux gris et des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable : Bleu-gris aux extrémités ils devenaient verts émeraudes puis se terminaient par une lueur doré. Il cliqua des doigts et Matsu frémit, Envy regarda de nouveau la jeune fille mais celle-ci n'était plus elle-même… Son visage si fier d'habitude était pâle et ses yeux regardait le sol, elle était gênée. L'homonculus fut assez surpris de ce changement radical mais lorsqu'il dévisagea le garçon il ne bougea plus. Son regard était… non, ce n'était pas un regard, une simple observation d'un individu n'aurait jamais put provoquer un tel choque… L'androgyne ne se sentait pas fixé de haut en bas mais de l'intérieur comme si cette adolescent arrivait à lire en lui et le tenait à sa merci. Ses yeux qu'il posait sur Envy étaient… Son âme ou plutôt le reflet de son âme et il avait prit le dessus sur l'homonculus sans même bouger. L'androgyne était effrayé par ce regard qui n'avait peur ni de lui, ni du monde, ni de la mort. Il connaissait ce regard, il l'avait déjà vu auparavant non pas cette personne qui le dévisageait sans crainte mais une autre qu'il avait rencontré il y a déjà plusieurs temps mais qui ne l'avait pas reconnu à l'époque… La vie n'existait plus parmi eux, les gens passait, souriait, riait pourtant Envy sentait parfaitement ce goût si subtile qu'est la mort… Et elle se dégageait lentement de l'adolescent cherchant vainement une proie… L'homonculus malgré l'angoisse prenante qui lui arrivait savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il n'était pas assez fort ou du moins pas encore, c'est pourquoi il ne devait rien dire et attendre que le plus « fort » annonce le but de sa présence et le laisse partir pour aller livrer le message. L'adolescent sembla apprécier la coopération d'Envy, il lui sourit comme toute personne civilisée l'aurait fait et lui déclara :

« Dit à ton maitre que les temps sont mûrs et que toute chose qui a un début a aussi une fin… La fin est proche ! L'apocalypse gronde et va s'abattre !!! »

Envy serra les poings pour se contenir.

« Dit lui de prier pour que le seigneur sois clément !!! »

Cette phrase résonna tel un gigantesque tonnerre. La pluie se mit à tomber, l'orage se dessina en à peine quelques secondes. Ils étaient tous les trois trempés, des éclairs apparurent. Envy aperçut un sourire familier à ses lèvres et alors qu'un éclair traversa le ciel et éblouit l'homonculus l'adolescent disparut. L'homonculus se retourna vers Matsu qui semblait triste derrière son sourire.

Matsu : Dis lui que je suis désolée…

Envy : Chuis pas ton hiboux !

Matsu : …

La jeune lycéenne disparut elle aussi lors d'un éclair laissant Envy seul sous la pluie, il ne disait rien. La partie commençait beaucoup trop tôt selon lui, tout… Il avait perdu tout le contrôle de la situation et celle-ci semblait maintenant alarmante. Il fallait tout de suite faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…


	20. Chapter 20: Ce sera sans moi

Chapitre 20

Envy, Wrath, Mymi… Les trois homonculus vivaient maintenant chez le grand Généralissime même si celui-ci n'avait rien demandé ni accordé… Une bonne semaine était passé depuis l'arrivé de la rouquine et Erika tentait avec beaucoup de mal d'arrêter cette furie qui c'était pris d'attachement pour… Roy.

Elles étaient toutes les deux dans leurs chambres et la jolie rousse ne cessait de parler du beau ténébreux.

**Mymi : Il à quel âge ???**

**Erika : J'en sais rien… Il est vieux voilà tout !**

**Mymi : Oh non il n'est pas vieux, il a aucune ride !!! Et quel beau visage…**

**Erika : Comme quoi l'alchimie sa sert…**

**Mymi : Mais tu vas arrêter un peu ! Tu devrais être aux anges d'habiter dans la même maison que lui !!!**

**Erika : Matin 6h00 Je dois faire son déjeuner, lui faire couler son bain, repasser ses chemises, son uniforme… Je me farcis tous ses rapports parce qu'il veut rien foutre… T'as raison c'est un bonheur !**

**Mymi : Tu vois ?**

**Erika : Je crois que ta pas…**

La porte s'ouvrit et Wrath rentra en courant dans les bras d'Erika. Celle-ci lui caressa les cheveux et fredonna une petite berceuse tout en regardant l'androgyne rentrer dans la pièce. Sa dégaine était toujours la même, elle n'avait jamais changé avec le temps comme si il avait sans cesse besoin de se sentir fort. De son éternel sourire il regarda Wrath cramponné à la jeune fille puis fixa Mymi en évitant soigneusement les yeux d'Erika. Envy resta un long moment accoudé à la porte attendant que l'une d'elle lui demande la raison de sa venue mais aucunes ne parlèrent. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit où était assis Wrath et la jeune fille. Après quelques secondes de silences il leur annonça :

**Envy : J'ai parlé à Pride…**

Mymi se redressa et regarda Envy en rougissant, ses mains se crispèrent et serrèrent le drap.

**Mymi : Hé ???**

**Envy : Ben vu qu'il est comme un con tout seul maintenant il veut bien…**

**Erika : Et Lust ???**

**Envy : Elle a disparut, on ne sait pas où elle est.**

**Erika : Merde…**

**Envy : Bref je disais que vu qu'il est tout seul maintenant il veut bien… venir avec nous.**

**Erika : D'accord.**

**Envy : Tu penses que Greed pourra…**

**Erika : Greed viendra, je lui en ai parlé et il est avec nous.**

**Envy : Ok…**

**Erika : Tu tiendras ta langue ?**

**Envy : Quoi ?**

**Erika : Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas…**

**Envy : T'inquiètes je le supporterais…**

**Erika : Alors c'est parfait !**

Elle demanda à Wrath de se pousser et alors qu'elle allait sortir de la pièce Envy l'interpella et lui dit :

**Envy : Et pour le cadet ?**

Erika s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'androgyne.

**Erika : Je t'ai dit non !**

Elle sortit laissant les homonculus seul à seul… Envy regarda Mymi qui le dévisageait, il se leva et s'approcha.

**Envy : Quoi ?**

**Mymi : Pride va vraiment venir ?**

**Envy : Ouais pourquoi ?**

**Mymi : …**

**Envy : T'as peur ?**

**Mymi : Non !**

Elle se leva piquée au vif et traversa la chambre cependant Envy la rattrapa de justesse et la colla au mur. Wrath qui était encore dans la chambre se jeta sur Envy pour délivrer Mymi mais l'androgyne de sa main gauche l'envoya voler contre le lit. Celui-ci retomba lourdement sur le lit en criant. La tenant fermement par les mains, il l'obligea à la regarder et lui demanda :

**Envy : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?**

**Mymi : Rien, lâche-moi !**

**Envy : Pas tant qu'on ne s'est pas expliqués…**

**Mymi : Je n'ai rien à te dire Palmito !**

**Envy : Palmi Quoi ?**

**Mymi : Tsss…**

**Envy : Bref, j'exige des explications !**

**Mymi : J'ai rien à te dire fougère !**

Envy frappa Mymi au visage puis commença à l'étrangler, celle-ci tenta de se dégager mais ce fut en vain.

**Envy : Pour une fois que je ne voulais pas te tabasser…**

**Mymi : Lâche-moi…**

**Envy : …**

**Mymi : En… vy…**

L'androgyne observait la jolie rousse qui suffoquait entre ses mains et se tortillait de douleurs. Des larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux. Il desserra son étreinte mais la garda sous contrôle.

**Envy : T'a fini ton cirque j'ai déjà été plus méchant avec toi et tu ne faisais pas toute cette comédie !**

Mymi toussota, cracha, elle tremblait de tout son corps. Envy s'aperçut de son état, elle semblait effrayé comme si…

**Envy : Mymi ?**

**Mymi : T'approches pas…**

**Envy : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**Mymi : C'est rien je veux juste que tu me foutes la paix !**

Envy soupira et pour la première de sa vie il prit de sa main droite le visage de Mymi et lui demanda :

**Envy : Mymi, c'est quoi le problème avec Pride ?**

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle entendit son nom. Son cœur se mit à cogner contre sa poitrine… Elle avait du mal à respirer.

**Mymi : Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire…**

**Envy : Me prend pas pour une bille, ta pas les yeux en face des trous quand il est là… Quoi que en y réfléchissant bien tu ne les a jamais…**

**Mymi : Merci beaucoup…**

**Envy : Mais je t'en pris !**

**Mymi :…**

**Envy : Alors ? T'accouche ?**

**Mymi : C'est rien il m'a juste dit de foutre le camp et puis c'est tout !**

**Envy : Et c'est tout ?**

**Mymi : Oui…**

**Envy : Et tu t'es barré ?**

**Mymi : Tu voulais que je fasse quoi d'autre ?**

**Envy : J'en sais rien je fais pas du tout dans le sentimentalisme moi…**

**Mymi : Ca on l'avait remarqué…**

**Envy : Hein ???**

**Mymi : Il c'est énervé…**

**Envy :???**

**Mymi : Je dormais sur le sofa et il a commencé à me crier dessus…**

**Envy : Ah… Et ?**

**Mymi : C'est tout je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et il m'a dit tu le sais très bien…**

**Envy :…**

**Mymi : Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Qu'est-ce que je vais dire quand je le reverrai ?**

**Envy : Ben… fous lui la paix.**

**Mymi : Comment ça ?**

**Envy : Tu sais moi j'aime pas que les filles me collent !**

**Mymi : Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te colle du tout, fille comme les garçons…**

**Envy : Ferme là ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Pride au niveau des sentiments bah… Il est encore plus con que moi… Donc laisse-le et lorsqu'il aura un problème va le voir…**

**Mymi :…**

**Envy : Quoi ?**

**Mymi : Ca ne te va pas du tout le rôle du gentil conseiller…**

**Envy : MAIS TA GUEULE SI T'ES PAS CONTENTE VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !!!**

L'androgyne sortit énerver et claqua la porte. Mymi regarda Wrath qui semblait encore dans les vapes après le coup qu'Envy lui avait donné. La rouquine sourit puis le visage dans ses mains elle soupira « Merci ». Envy c'était adossé contre le mur hors de la chambre, il ne disait rien puis soudain il ferma les yeux et esquissa un petit sourire.

La porte s'ouvrit dans le bureau du Généralissime Roy qui dormais sur son bureau fut réveillé par Havoc qui lui annonça qu'on pillait le cugé. L'ancien colonel se releva en toute hâte et s'empressa de rejoindre l'endroit indiqué par Riza ou se trouvaient les voleurs.

**Roy : Où sont-ils ?**

**Riza : A l'intérieur de la pièce !**

**Roy : Ils sont dans la bibliothèque ?**

**Riza : Oui ils se situent dans les archives secrètes !**

**Roy : Très bien laissez moi cinq secondes et je…**

L'alarme incendie se mit à retentir, de nombreux jets d'eau apparurent dans le plafond. Le Généralissime râla et vit tout d'un coup quelque chose sortir de la pièce. Il fit signe de tirer cependant aucunes balles n'atteignirent la cible. La personne en question sortit un sabre et fendit en deux les fusils qui lui tiraient dessus à l'instant. Un deuxième voleur sortit et se faufila par le plafond.

**Roy : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!!**

Un troisième voleur plus rapide que les deux autres et aussi souple qu'un serpent se glissa derrière Roy.

**Roy : Qui êtes vous ?**

Le généralissime se retourna et aperçut une jolie blonde avec un tatouage rose.

**Martel : Je m'appelle Martel Généralissime… Et je travaille pour monsieur Greed, vous le connaissez n'est-ce pas ? **

**Roy : C'est l'homonculus qui était allé chercher Erika ???**

**Martel : C'est exact…**

**Roy : Mais Greed travaille pour elle ? Donc**

**Martel : Bingo !!!**

Martel sortit hors de porté de Roy et s'enfuit avec les deux autres voleurs qui n'étaient autre que Dolchatte et le lézard. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cours encerclés par une vingtaine de garde, Roy et Riza apparurent devant eux mais avant qu'ils n'aient purent demander ne serait-ce qu'une explication, l'un des murs explosa laissant apparaître Greed mais aussi…

**Roy : Erika ???**

Les trois voleurs s'échappa par cette sortit et tout le petit groupe s'enfuit vers un pont où un train semblait bientôt arriver. Edward et Alphonse qui avaient été prévenu par Breda arrivèrent sur le pont en même temps qu'eux ; on pouvait voir le train qui passait le dernier virage au loin. Envy, Greed, Martel, Dolchatte, le drôle de Lézard et Erika tous se trouvaient face au deux frères Elrics. Edward s'approcha pour se battre mais Alphonse lui barra le passage, le petit groupe monta sur le bord du pont près à sauter.

**Edward : Al pousse toi il faut les arrêter !**

**Alphonse : Non Ni-san…**

**Edward : Quoi ?**

**Alphonse : Je suis désolé…**

**Edward ???**

**Alphonse : Mais je… Ce sera sans moi…**

Le train passa et il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne sur le pont.

Fin de la première partie

Ouais ça y est je suis venu à bout de la 1ère partie fiouuu c'était dure ! XD Bref tout ça pour dire que je remercie tout ceux qui m'on envoyé des reviews et qui ont été fidèle jusqu'au bout de cette partie qui était le premier volume de mon histoire (Ma première en plus!!! ). Je vais continuer bien sur ! Je ne vais pas m'arrêter sinon Canias va me torturer et je veux encore vivre moi TT TT … Donc j'espère mettre la suite bientôt c'est à dire demain ou après demain avec de la chance . Comme je suis en vacances cela va me permettre d'être beaucoup plus rapide ! Enfin bon… Je vous laisse car il faut bien que je commence la suite non ? Donc au lieu d'écrire tout un paragraphe sur ça je ferai mieux de taper le chapitre 21 vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? J'ai compris ! Je retourne à mon crayon et j'espère que mon imagination qui est en panne au moment où je tape ses mots va revenir, je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite


	21. Chapter 21: Je ne m'enfuirait pas

Chapitre 21

« Si tu veux me quitter fait le sous la pluie et ne verras pas mes larmes couler… » B-m

Edward était debout sur le pont et regardait le train partir devant lui. Le ciel gronda, des nuages gris se formèrent dans la voûte puis la pluie apparut. Roy et Riza arrivèrent avec les autres militaires, ils regardèrent l'alchimiste d'acier qui ne bougeait pas. L'eau tombait telle une véritable cascade sur la ville de Central martelant les toits, le sol mais aussi la peau du jeune alchimiste qui continuait de fixer l'horizon malgré la disparition du train. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle n'était visible que par lui .Ces pleurs se confondaient avec ces flots qui provenaient du ciel et disparaissait au sol sans laisser de trace sachant que la terre était déjà bien humide. Des éclairs apparurent et déchirèrent la voûte céleste, le tonnerre répondit à cette lumière aveuglante. Roy s'approcha d'Edward, il se doutait de se que pouvait ressentir le jeune alchimiste… Lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur il vit que celui-ci souriait. Il gémissait et riait en même temps, l'alchimiste d'acier ferma les yeux et se laissa pleurer. Il leva la tête pour mieux sentir la pluie sur son visage et après un long moment de silence Roy brisa cette atmosphère lourde, très pesante.

Roy : Fullmetal ?

Edward : C'est pas le moment !

Roy : Ecoute Edward je…

Edward : Vous m'appelez par mon prénom maintenant ?

Roy : Edward… Tu devrai te reposer mettre les chose au claire avant de…

Edward : CA SUFFIT !!!

Roy : …

Edward : Je… Je vais bien…

Roy : …

Edward : Je connais Alphonse !

Roy : Edward…

Edward : JAMAIS IL NE ME TRAHIRAIT !!!

Roy : Calme-toi…

Edward : Il doit y avoir une explication ! Oui c'est ça !

Roy :…

Edward : Et Erika ! Elle n'était pas censée être avec vous ???

Roy : Oui elle l'était…

Edward : Alors pourquoi !!! Pourquoi elle et Al sont partis avec eux ???

Roy : Je ne sais pas…

Edward : ARRETEZ DE ME MENTIR !!! VOUS LE SAVEZ !!! VOUS ME CACHEZ DES CHOSES COMME VOUS EN CACHIEZ A ERIKA !!! ALORS MAINTENANT DITES-MOI LA RAISON POUR LAQUELLE JE SUIS REVENU AVEC AL ICI !!!

Roy :…

Edward : REPONDEZ !!!

Roy : Je…

Edward : ALLEZ !!!

Roy : Erika et Al ont été embarqué… Dans quelque chose qui les dépasse…

Edward !!!

Roy : La pierre philosophale… Elle existe déjà.

Edward : Qu… Quoi ?

Roy : Cela fait pas mal de temps que l'on cherche à le piéger celui qui la possède…

Edward : Qui est-ce ?

Roy : C'est ce que nous tentons en vain de trouver… Tous les dossiers qui parlaient de cette mission était dans la bibliothèque.

Edward : Je suppose que c'est ce qui a été volé ?

Roy : Oui… Heureusement nous avions des copies.

Edward : Je veux les voir !

Roy : Ecoute Edward…

Edward je dois retrouver Alphonse… Je ne m'enfuirais pas…

Envy : MAIS FREINE BON SANG !!!!!!!!!

Mymi : NAN C'EST TROP COOOOOLLLLLLLL !!!!!!!!!!!

Envy : MAIS ARRÊTE TU VAS FAIRE DERAILLER LE TRAIN !!!!!!!!

Mymi : MAIS T'INQUIETES PAS MON CŒUR DE PALMIER IL NE T'ARRIVERA RIEN !!!!

Envy : REPETES CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ???

Le train avançait à grande allure dans la petite campagne, Envy tentait de reprendre le contrôle du véhicule que Mymi c'était accaparé lorsqu'elle l'avait volé à l'un des conducteurs de la gare pour les prendre lorsqu'ils étaient sur le pont. Pride lui dormait tranquillement dans un tas de foin essayant d'oublier les cris quasi incessant de la jolie rousse. Wrath était allongé sur Erika et se laissait doucement gagner lui aussi par le sommeil sentant la main de la jeune fille parcourir ses longs cheveux bruns. A côté d'elle Alphonse regardait les homonculus assez anxieux, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir autant de hors la loi en même temps. Greed se prélassait au soleil, il y avait un trou béant dans le mur du train qui laissait passer les rayons de la gigantesque étoile. Martel, Dolchatte et Roa faisait une partie de carte et le moitié-chien moitié-homme semblait perdre à plate couture. Quand au lézard nommé Bydo il était à Central pour surveiller « les autres ». L'androgyne réussit enfin à reprendre les mannettes et s'arrêta dans une gare désaffecté. Le petit groupe sortit sans faire un bruit alors qu'Al qui était le dernier, allait descendre, Erika sortit un pistolet et le pointa sur la tête du cadet. Celui-ci se stoppa net et ne bougea plus.

Erika : C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, Alphonse…

Roy, Riza et Edward se trouvait dans le bureau du Généralissime et essayait malgré les disputes de trouver une solution.

Edward : Comment allons nous les rattraper ?

Roy : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça le véritable problème c'est de savoir qui possède cette satané pierre !

La secrétaire de l'accueil frappa à la porte. Les deux alchimistes se turent.

La secrétaire : Bonjour excusez-moi de vous déranger mais il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait vous voir mon Généralissime.

Roy : Ca ne peut pas attendre ?!!

La secrétaire : Et bien…

La personne en question rentra dans la pièce comme si de rien était. Habillé d'une chemise rose et d'un pantalon noir il souriait à Edward et à Roy qui le regardait comme si il venait de voir un ange. Roy tremblait, ses yeux brillaient et il semblait retenir ses larmes. Il n'avait pas changé, ses lunettes carrées, ses yeux jaunes et ses cheveux noires assez bizarrement coiffés… Sa dégaine de papa cool toujours prêt à rendre service… Non Hughes n'avait pas changé…

Fin du chapitre 21


	22. Chapter 22: Quinte Flush Royale

Chapitre 22

**Alphonse : Quoi ?**

**Erika : Tu m'as très bien comprise…**

Alphonse se tenait là, devant le train un pistolet face à lui. Erika le gardait fermement en joug pour qu'il ne tente rien. Le garçon la regardait en tremblant, pourquoi elle faisait ça ? Il ferait tout pour les aider alors pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il regarda Envy et aperçut un sourire sadique au bord de ses lèvres, Pride lui faisait comme si de rien était. Mymi regardait la scène sans comprendre elle aussi tout comme les chimères, Greed lui soupira de fatigue, d'ennui ? Ou peut-être d'autre chose ça le cadet l'ignorait complètement. Tous ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était dans une position très inconfortable…

**Alphonse : De… De quoi tu parles ?**

**Erika : (soupire) J'ai plus besoin de toi ! Tu m'as bien servit alors maintenant tu restes gentiment ici à attendre les militaires et tu retournes voir ton frangin chéri !**

**Alphonse : Mais… NON !!! JE VIENS MOI !!!**

**Erika : Me fais pas chier ! Tu poses tes fesses ici et tu bouges pas !**

**Alphonse : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi tu me rejettes ?**

**Erika : Je te l'ai dit j'ai plus besoin de toi ! Si tu restes tu vas me gêner !**

**Alphonse : Je ne te gênerais pas ! Laisse moi venir je peut-être utile !**

**Erika : Non.**

Erika appuya sur la détente et fit un trou dans l'un des murs du train. Alphonse sursauta à cause du coup qu'il croyait être pour lui.

**Erika : Tu… Restes… là ! Compris ?**

**Alphonse : Erika…**

Envy s'approcha d'Erika et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il dévisagea Alphonse puis posa sa tête contre celle de la jeune fille.

**Envy : Laisse-le venir si ça lui fait plaisir !**

**Alphonse !!!**

**Erika : J'ai dit non !**

**Envy : Allez fait pas celle qu'en à rien à foutre ça marche pas… Essayer de jouer la méchante pour toi c'est comme si on te demandait de cuisiner : IMPOSSIBLE XD**

**Erika : …**

**Envy : Erika ?**

**Erika : QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A MA CUISINE ENFOIRER ???!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Envy : Oups… oo° Erika…**

**Erika: VAS-Y DIS MOI CE QU'ELLE A???**

**Envy se marre : Faut qu tu arrêtes de trainer avec moi tu vas finir par être plus susceptible ! °**

**Erika : … Il ne vient pas !**

**Envy : Depuis quand tu commandes ?**

**Erika : Depuis que je peux te refoutre derrière la porte !**

**Envy : T'oserais pas**

**Erika : … Je le répète une dernière fois, il ne vient pas avec nous ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir les militaires après nous !**

**Envy : On a volé les dossiers concernant la pierre et tout le reste, Alphonse n'est qu'un détail pour eux !**

**Erika : T'oublies Edward je ne veux pas qu'il mette son nez dans nos affaires !**

**Envy : Si tu crois que quand il aura retrouvé son frère il nous fichera la paix tu te trompes…**

**Erika : Non mais attend… Tu veux qu'il vienne ?**

**Envy : Ben… Une personne en plus c'est jamais de trop !**

**Erika : Il va nous ralentir !**

**Envy : Il peux utiliser l'alchimie ?**

**Erika : Moi, Mymi et Pride aussi !**

**Envy : C'est un bon moyen de pression !**

**Erika : Quoi ?**

**Envy : Si on croise les militaires il sera un bon otage !**

**Erika : …**

**Envy : Alors ?**

**Erika : Putain tu vas arrêter de vouloir avoir toujours raison ?**

**Envy : Jamais !**

**Erika : Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mêlé à ça !**

**Envy : …**

**Alphonse : Quoi ?**

**Erika : (soupire) Je ne veux pas que tu ai des ennuis Alphonse… Alors s'il te plait ne nous suis pas ! Si tu viens tu risques de…**

**Alphonse : Mourir ? Je le sais ! C'est ça qui te gêne ? On risque tous d'y passer !**

**Erika : Tu es le seul qui… N'a aucun pouvoir ! Tu es le seul à être…**

**Alphonse : Facile à tuer ?**

**Erika :…**

**Alphonse : Tu crois vraiment que je vais mourir aussi facilement que tu le dis ? Tu te trompes ! Je ne mourais pas fais moi confiance !!!**

**Envy : Laisse lui une chance !**

**Erika : Fais chier !!!**

**Erika abaissa son arme.**

**Erika : La moindre blessure et tu dégages… Je veux pas avoir ta mort sur ma conscience…**

**Alphonse : Ok…**

**Envy : Dis donc Erika tu veux pas le voir mourir mais moi tu t'en fous alors ?**

**Erika le regarda d'un mauvais œil…**

**Erika : Tu sais Envy si tu n'as pas envie de venir ça ne me gêne pas ! Au contraire y aura beaucoup moins de bordel sans toi !**

**Envy : Comme si t'aimais pas que j'enmerde le monde… Au contraire ça t'amuses…**

Les autres pensent : Regardez-moi ça… On est au beau milieu d'une dispute de couple… Comme si on n'avait pas autre chose à faire que de les écouter s'envoyer des piques comme les petits vieux de 75 ans…

Laissons notre petit couple régler leurs comptes et allons là où l'action fait rage…

**Maes : QUINTE FLUSH ROYALE !!!**

**Roy : OH NON FAIS CHIER J'AI ENCORE PERDU !!!**

**Maes : Allez raboule le fric !**

**Ed : … NON MAIS JE REVE VOUS CROYEZ VRAIMENT QUE C'EST LE MOMENT DE FAIRE CA ?!!**

**Maes : Allons Edward, il faut se détendre dans la vie ! Viens jouer avec nous !**

**Jean : Le seul qui se détend ici c'est toi car tu rafles tout !**

**Maes : Mauvais joueur…**

**Jean, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Roy : TROP BON JOUEUR !!!... (Synonyme de tricheur chez eux)**

Riza soupira, elle était heureuse que Hughes soit de retour mais ces jeux de gamins l'irritaient. Elle s'inquiétait pour Erika qui ne donnait plus de signe de vie depuis au moins deux bonnes semaines. Elle sortit de la pièce et alors qu'elle rentrait dans son bureau elle aperçut assis dans l'un des fauteuil devant sa table une personne qu'elle avait déjà vu. Non pas de ses yeux mais dans un dossier… Il portait une chemise rouge et un pantalon blanc, il avait pour signes particuliers une queue de cheval crée par un drôle d'élastique et des yeux jaunes marqués d'un éclat de folie tentant de se métriser…

**Riza :Zolf.J.Kimblee, l'alchimiste écarlate…**

**Kimblee : Enchanté…**

**Riza : Vous devriez être mort…**

**Kimblee : Ce cher Hughes aussi non ? Pourtant n'est-il pas dans la pièce à côté s'amusant avec notre cher Généralissime ?**

**Riza : …**

**Kimblee : J'ai un message pour vous, de la part de mon chef.**

**Riza : Erika ?**

**Kimblee : Erika ? Non ce n'est pas elle…**

**Riza : Vous ne servez pas celle qui vous a ramené ?**

**Kimblee : Allons chère madame Mustang, vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'elle est la seul à avoir ce don ?**

**Riza!!!**


	23. Chapter 23: Controlé?

Chapitre 23:

Riza se tenait face à l'Alchimiste écarlate. Celui-ci s'appuyait contre le bureau et ne cessait d'observer la jeune militaire. Elle ne faisait aucun geste car elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tous les faire sauter. Kimblee souriait apparemment cette situation l'amusait.

**Kimblee: 5 minutes, je vous laisse 5 minutes pour aller chercher votre ancien colonel.**

**Riza: ...**

Riza tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce toute tremblante. Elle n'avait pas d'autre solution, elle se rendit auprès de Roy au plus vite et lui expliqua la situation dans les plus brefs détails. Le Généralissime se leva et fit signe aux autres de le suivre, Riza quant à elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Fuery qui se pressa de partir on ne sait où. Les autres acquiescèrent aux ordres de Roy et se rendirent à son bureau. Kimblee avait prit place dans le siège de Mustang et avec un air des plus hypocrite, il les pria de s'asseoir. Seul Roy se posa, les autres restaient en retraient et attendaient la suite.

**Roy: Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux?**

**Kimblee: J'ai un message de la part de mon maître.**

**Roy: Maître? Qui est-ce?**

**Kimblee _tranchant_: Vous le saurez en tant voulu.**

**Riza:...**

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Ed apparut. Apparemment la disparition d'Alphonse avait rendu le blondinet exécrable, il avait les yeux rouges comme s'il n'avait pas dormi et les cheveux décoiffés. Derrière lui Fuery accourait, il était venu le chercher et celui-ci l'avait laissé en plan.

**Ed: Désolé du retard!!!**

**Roy: Fullmetal? Bien dormi?**

Edward le regarda d'un sal œil puis dévisagea l'Alchimiste écarlate. Alors qu'il allait se lancer sur Kimblee pour obtenir des informations, Hughes et Riza l'attrapèrent et l'obligèrent à garder son sang froid. Pendant ce temps Roy demanda:

**Roy: Et bien, quel est ce message?**

**Kimblee: "Erika c'est jeté dans la gueule du loup"**

**Riza!!!**

**Ed: C'est tout?**

**Kimblee: Hum?**

**Ed: Tu viens ici juste pour nous dire ça?**

**Kimblee: Je ne suis là qu'en tant que messager, je ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres de mon maître.**

**Ed: C'est Erika ton maître?**

**Kimblee: J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, ce n'est pas Erika.**

**Ed: Qui alors?**

**Roy: ...**

**Ed; Qui nous manipule?!!**

**Hughes: Ed...**

**Ed: JE VEUX SAVOIR !!!**

**Silence**

**Kimblee _souriant_: Il est surexcité...**

**Ed: Je veux comprendre!!!... Comprendre pourquoi Alphonse les a rejoints! Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit! Pourquoi il ne m'a pas fait confiance?!!!**

**Kimblee: P'tête bien parce que tu poses trop de questions?**

**Ed: ... Quoi?**

**Kimblee: Tu gigotes sans arrêt, pas étonnant qu'on te laisse à l'écart! Regarde: On t'a rien dit pour la morte de Hughes et ton père ne t'a même pas expliqué pourquoi il c'est barré laissant ta mère toute seule...**

Edward se dégagea et courut en direction de Kimblee. L'alchimiste écarlate frappa dans ses mains et les brandit face au Fullmetal. Une explosion retentit dans le bureau du Généralissime, Armstrong arriva jusqu'a eux en toute hâte.

**Armstrong: Généralissime vous n'avez rien?**

La salle était pleine de débris et de poussières, on avait du mal à respirer.

**Roy: Tout... Tout va bien...**

**Riza: Edward?**

**Fuery: Il... Il c'est pris l'explosion de plein fouet!!!**

**Roy: Fullmetal?**

**Breda: Est-ce que par hasard il...**

**Roy: EDWARD!!!**

On entendit une sorte de craquement, un automail sortit des décombres.

**Ed: Ca va je ne suis pas mort...**

Le blondinet se releva avec peine, il était couvert de cicatrice et semblait être toujours de bonne humeur.

**Riza: Kimblee est partit...**

**Fuery: Dites, vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'il serait venu juste pour nous dire qu'Erika et les autres sont en danger?**

**Ed: ...**

**Roy: Je pense que si...**

**Ed: Quoi?!**

**Roy: Je pense qu'"ils" essayent de nous contrôler ou même...**

**Ed: Qu'il nous contrôle déjà?**

**Roy: ...**

**Ed: Alors on fonce!**

Roy esquissa un sourire, Riza et Hughes soupirèrent tandis que les autres essayaient de comprendre.

**Ed: Ils veulent nous contrôlez? Qu'il tente!!!**

**Roy:...**

**Ed: Je retrouverai Alphonse et je leur montrerai qu'on ne se fout pas de ma gueule!**

-----------------------------------

**Al: ATCHOUM!!!**

**Mymi: Ben alors ta la crève?**

Erika regarda le cadet comme si elle venait de trouver une raison de l'abandonner.

**Al: Non!!! On doit surement être en train de parler de moi!!!**

**Envy: C'est surement le Fullmetal Nabot...**

**Al: Ne l'appelle pas comme ça!!!**

**Envy: Hum!!! T'es son petit frère et tu fait une tête de plus que lui!**

**Al: ... Ce ... Ce n'est pas une raison!!!**

**Envy: Bah si...**

**Erika: Et c'est repartit... Dis donc les enfants si vous vous chamaillez encore une fois, je vous laisse ici!!!**


	24. Chapter 24: Than sama

Chapitre 24:

(HS :Ne me tuez pas d'avoir mis ces 2 personnages XD)

Le téléphone sonna dans le bureau de la jolie secrétaire du Généralissime, elle décrocha et fut surprise en entendant le son de cette voix…

**Riza : Winry ?**

**Winry:**** Bonjour mademoiselle Hawkeye…**

**Riza:**** Bonjour Winry… ****Désolé que tu es appris le retour de Edward par quelqu'un d'autre… Je voulais justement t'appeler cette semaine…**

**Winry : Ed… Est de retour… ?**

**Riza : Et bien oui, pourquoi tu ne m'appelais pas pour ça ?**

**Winry : Non… C'est de la part de quelqu'un**

**Riza:??? ****Qui ****ça**** Winry?**

**Winry:**** …**

**Riza:**** Winry? ****Qui est venu te voir???**

Riza se leva de sa chaise.

**Riza : Winry ??? Répond moi !!!**

… **: Inutile de crier Mademoiselle Winry va bien elle est juste sous le choc de l'annonce que vous venez de faire et aussi de la mienne…**

**Riza : Qui êtes vous ?**

… **: C'est vrai nous ne nous somme jamais rencontré… Je suis Hoheneim Elric, comment vont mes fils ?**

Edward n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il se dirigeait avec Riza, Roy et Armstrong chez les Rockbells non seulement pour réparer son automail dans l'explosion mais surtout pour retrouver son père ! Qui était mort !!! Le train venait de se mettre en marche, ce soir il serait enfin de retour chez lui…

**???: Kimblee…**

**Kimblee : Oui ?...**

**???: Matsu…**

**Matsu : Oui Than-sama ?**

**???: Et Sélène…**

**Sélène :…**

**???: Allez rendre une petite visite à Erika… Soyez polie…**

**Les trois : Oui…**

Quelque part à Lior…

**Pride :…**

**Mymi : Pridy !!! On est que tous les deux !!!**

**Pride :…**

**Mymi : C'est jolie ici non ?**

**Pride :…**

**Mymi : PRIDE !!!**

**Pride : Quoi ?**

**Mymi : Je te cause !**

**Pride : On n'est pas là pour prendre du bon temps…**

**Mymi :…**

**Pride : …**

**Mymi : Je vais dire à Erika que tu n'es pas gentil avec moi et elle te prendra ton pot de Nutella**

**Pride murmura quelque chose…**

**Mymi : Quoi ?**

**Pride : NE TOUCHE PAS A MON NUTELLA !!!**

**Mymi **_**pensa**_**: Il fait peur**

**Pride : Bon on y va !**

**Mymi : D'accord…**

Pride et Mymi continuèrent à marcher dans la ville de Lior à la recherche d'information. La ville était déserte, elle avait été abandonnée après le massacre qui s'y était passé…

**Mymi : Quand je pense que Envy y est pour quelque chose…**

**Pride : Hum? Je ne vois pas le mal…**

**Mymi : Mais pourquoi vous détestez tant les humains ? Envy encore je peux comprendre mais toi tu es aussi…**

Pride l'attrapa par le cou et la cloua contre un mur d'un bâtiment en ruine. Le visage de Pride était d'une colère inimaginable, ses yeux brulaient d'une envie irrésistible de la tuer.

Fin du chapitre 24

Bon il est court mais bon c'est que je n'ai pas trop de temps (mais oui c'est ça)

Veux des reviews (petite larme sur la joue)


	25. Chapter 25: Sélène

Chapitre 25 :

Mymi avait du mal à respirer, Pride ne voulait absolument pas la lâcher. Il commençait à en avoir marre de cette gamine qui lui collait au basque et lui rappelait sans cesse ceux que tout les deux étaient. Ces flashs ne le lâchaient plus depuis ces deux dernières semaines et l'irritait de plus en plus. Et l'attitude de Mymi à son égard n'arrangeait pas les choses…Pride se sentait vraiment mal, sa vue se troublait et sa force s'affaiblissait mais il continua de garder fermement Mymi malgré tout. Il la regarda étouffer pendant quelques minutes, elle se débattait tant qu'elle pouvait et cette scène le fit sourire … Pride savoura le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, il la voyait se tortiller dans tout les sens le suppliant de la laisse partir. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas tué ? Au moins plusieurs semaines voir même plusieurs mois… Et Mymi semblait très bien faire l'affaire. Pride eu comme une sorte de petit sursaut, soudain une lueur meurtrière apparut dans ses yeux et Mymi s'en aperçut, elle cria plus fort mais il mit sa main devant sa bouche et murmura.

**Pride : Tais-toi…**

Il la jeta contre le mur situé à sa droite, celle-ci se le prit de point fouet mais alors qu'elle se retournait en pensant que Pride allait la tuer ou même la torturer, elle fut surprise de le voir toujours au même endroit mais cette fois-ci retourné et regardant quelque chose en hauteur. Mymi fit de même et vit une drôle de personne ou du moins en apparence… Elle avait des cheveux blancs qui rendaient sa peau encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà, elle était munie d'une paire d'oreille noire et d'un blouson en cuire de couleur noir. Ses yeux étaient rouges sang et regardaient l'homonculus avec dégout et haine… Pride le lui rendait bien apparemment cette nouvelle arrivante était un bon moyen de calmer sa colère sans recevoir les foudres d'Envy qui aurait certainement de mauvaise humeur s'il avait ramené Mymi dans un sale état… L'inconnue se mit à sourire mais ce geste ne présageait rien de bon, alors que la jolie rousse allait revenir vers Pride celui-ci frappa dans ses mains. Mymi ne bougea plus de peur d'être celle qui recevrait la transmutation.

**Pride : Qui est tu ?**

L'inconnue regarda Pride puis vers sa gauche mais un mur l'empêchait de voir qui était la personne qu'il avait poussé. Elle reposa ses yeux sur l'homonculus qui avait toujours ses mains collées l'un contre l'autre.

???: Je m'appelle Sélène…

**Pride : Que veux-tu Sélène?**

Sélène se mit à rire mais d'un air froid comme la mort elle-même. La situation dans laquelle ils étaient tout les trois semblait beaucoup l'amusé, elle regarda de nouveau le mur qui cachait Mymi. Pride restait de marbre comme à son habitude mais la lueur dans ses yeux ne s'était pas éteinte et Sélène s'en était aperçut… Comme un véritable chat elle ronronna et dévisagea le jeune garçon d'un air supérieur.

**Sélène : Moi ? Ce que je veux ? Simplement vous découper en fines rondelles …**

Mymi fut parcourut de frisson cette inconnue avait l'air de les connaître et semblait même être impatiente d'en finir avec eux… Sélène sauta du toit où elle avait été assise depuis leur rencontre et s'avança vers Pride.

Sélène : Mais avant j'aimerais rencontrer aussi ta petite collègue qui couine tout le temps… Oui j'adorerai la voir pour mieux l'apprécier…

**Pride : Vas-t'en.**

**Sélène ??? C'est à moi que tu parles ?**

**Pride : Non je parle à celle qui couine !**

**Mymi : Pri…**

**Pride : Ferme là et barre toi !**

**Sélène amusée : Tu veux la protéger ? Que c'est mignon…**

**Pride : … Je n'ai pas à t'expliquer mes actions. Mymi, passe par la porte qu'il y a derrière toi et tires toi. C'est un ordre !**

**Mymi : D'accord…**

Mymi ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la pièce pour sortir dans un autre endroit mais au lieu de continuer elle s'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Pride tout seul face à cette personne qui… Semblait connaître le meurtre sur le bout des doigts… Pendant ce temps Sélène n'avait pas fait dans la demi-mesure et Pride sentait bel et bien l'écart entre eux et encore, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas encore déployée toute sa puissance. De son côté la fille chat s'amusait comme une folle, comme les chats qui joue avec leur proie avant de les dévorer… Sur son dos on pouvait voir à présent un étui qui ressemblait étrangement à un fourreau de Katana, Sélène recula lors d'un assaut de Pride et ouvrit l'écrin et sortit en effet une épée d'une beauté rarissime. Elle était noire avec sur la lame des flammes bleues et grises, un symbole inconnu était gravé sur le manche. Pride recula à son tour et regarda cette arme qui se présentait devant lui, quelle était ses pouvoirs ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réflechir car la jeune fille s'était déjà lancé sur lui, alors qu'il allait éviter l'épée puis essayer de mettre à terre Sélène, le katana émit un drôle de son comme un déclic. Pride regarda la lame qu'il avait contournée et s'aperçut qu'elle c'était brisé ! Sélène tenta une ouverture mais l'homonculus réussi à la paré. Soudain il sentit quelque chose qui lui faisait mal… Il regarda l'endroit en question et vit l'épée qui c'était logé sur sa hanche encore en morceau Il observa de plus prêt et s'aperçut que le katana soi-disant brisé était parcouru d'un léger fil qui reliait les petites lames les une aux autres…

**Pride : Je vois…**

Sélène retira son épée laissant Pride à une fugace douleur qui disparut après sa régénération… La jeune fille fixa la plaie qui se cicatrisait puis ramena son épée sous sa véritable forme et sourit.

**Sélène : Sympa comme pouvoir !**

**Pride : Je ne te le fait pas dire…**

**Sélène : Tu me le donnes ?**

**Pride : Je ne peux pas.**

**Sélène : Hum !!! Et bien puisque c'est comme ça… Crèves !**

La lame se dirigea vers l'homonculus qui se retira au moment elle allait se planter dans sa poitrine. Sélène devait en avoir marre de jouer et voulait en finir… Mais alors qu'il se téléportait derrière elle pour la tuer, l'épée changea de direction et lui rentra dans le dos.

Sélène : Je suis capable de beaucoup de chose avec cette épée… Combien de fois va t'il falloir que je t'éventre pour que tu meurs enfin ?

Le katana ressortit du corps de Pride, celui-ci tomba à genoux une main sur la plaie qui venait de se former. Sélène soupira d'extase en voyant son sang se répandre sur le sol de la cité de Lior. Elle se retourna complètement et brandit son épée pour lui trancher le cou.

**Sélène : Bye, bye !!!**

La jeune fille abattit le sabre sur la tête de Pride qui n'avait pu éviter à cause de la blessure qui le paralysait. Mais ce fut avec surprise qu'il vit l'épée s'arrêter. Sélène regarda son sabre et aperçut quelque chose de transparent qui l'avait bloqué…

**Sélène : De… La glace ?**

**Mymi : Eh toi !**

Sélène se retourna et vit Mymi.

**Mymi : Ne toucha pas à mon mec !!!**

Fin


	26. Chapter 26: ?

Chapitre 26 :

Edward sortit du train en compagnie de Roy, Riza et Armstrong. Une petite demi-heure après il était allongé sur le sol la tête en sang attaqué par une clé anglaise…

**Winry : Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appelée ???**

**Ed : J'ai pas eu le temps…**

**Winry : Comment ça pas eu le temps ? Ca va faire un mois que tu es rentré !**

**Ed : Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose… Al à disparut…**

**Winry : Ce n'est pas vrai…**

Quelqu'un rentra dans la piece : Hoheneim.

**Ed : Papa !**

Hoheneim sourit et s'avança vers lui.

**Hoheneim : Edward… Cela faisait si longtemps…**

Pendant ce temps…

**Sélène : Espèce de…**

**Mymi : T'approche pas de MON mec ! C'est clair ?**

**Pride : …Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut-être… Mymi…**

**Mymi : Oui ?**

**Pride : QUAND EST-CE QUE TA VAS M'ECOUTER ?!!!**

**Sélène&Mymi : Ouah…**

Pride se releva, la plaie c'était enfin refermé. Il frappa dans ses mains qu'il posa à terre, un serpent de pierre apparut et se dirigea vers la fille-chat qui recula pour éviter.

**Sélène : Je croyait que les homonculus ne pouvait pas utiliser l'alchimie ?**

**Mymi : Qui t'as dit que nous étions des homonculus comme les autres?**

(Encore)Pendant ce temps

**Envy : Fais chier…**

**Erika : Sois un peu plus polie…**

**Envy : Comment tu veux être polie avec ce gamin pareil ?**

**Wrath : Je veux rester avec Onee-chan !**

**Envy: Onee-chan?**

**Wrath: Oui!!!**

**Envy: …**

Wrath sauta dans les bras d'Erika qui ne protesta pas au contraire…

**Envy : Ca me rappel Sloth…**

**Erika : Sloth ?**

**Envy : Ouai c'était une homonculus et Wrath la prenait pour sa mère… Un truc complètement tordu…**

**Erika : Ah… Oh faite où sont Pride et Mymi ?**

**Envy : Hum ? Ils sont un peu plus au nord d'ailleurs…**

**Erika : Oui ?**

**Envy : J'entend un potin d'enfer là-bas… Il doit y avoir du grabuge !**

**Erika : Je n'entend rien…**

**Envy : Evidement tu n'est qu'une humaine !**

**Erika : …**

**Envy : Quoi ?**

**Erika : Envy tu détestes les humains ?**

**Envy : Oui plus que tout !**

**Erika : Alors tu me détestes…**

Envy se braqua, il avait encore dit une connerie. Il s'approcha d'Erika mais celle-ci le repoussa et partit dans la direction où se trouvaient Pride et Mymi. Envy la regarda partir embêté, il n'aimait pas qu'elle le rejette… Il avança lui aussi dans leur direction mais assez loin d'Erika, il savait que ça remarque l'avait blessé et que ce n'était pas le moment de rester près d'elle ou bien elle allait l'explosé.

Petit chapitre je sais mais le prochain est dédié à la naissance de Pride et… Non arrêtons les spoils XD

Veux des reviews !!! Je vous préviens tant qu'il n'y aura pas 5 reviews de cinq personnes différentes j'continues pas ! Nah ! Voilà vous m'avez vexé… YY snif… Chuis malheureuse… Ca sert à quoi je continue si il n'y a que Mymi et Psyren qui lisent ? Et puis « Pride » il n'a jamais le temps ouin… (Je suis en train de faire ma crise d'ado s'cusez moi)


	27. Chapter 27: Pride 1

Chapitre 27 :

-Qui t'as dit que nous étions des homonculus comme les autres ?-

-----------------------------

Un homonculus est une transmutation humaine raté

Elle possède un corps et un esprit

Mais pas d'âme

…

Et si

Tout cela n'était qu'un pur mensonge ?

Si les homonculus était comme les humains ?

S'ils possédaient eux aussi une âme comme nous ?

Et si en faites la vérité était tout autre ?

L'accepteriez vous ou bien…

Fuiriez-vous ?

…

Sélène :… Vous êtes quoi au juste ?

Pride : Tout et rien à la fois…

Sélène : comment ça ?

Quelques années plutôt…

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs se déhanchait dans un petit jardin botanique. Dans cette verdure de petites vitrines contenaient des reptiles de toutes sortes. Elle s'approcha de l'une et d'un doigt frappa la vitre ou un serpent aux écailles noires se reposait.

La jeune fille : Ben alors Mika tu fais beaucoup la sieste en ce moment…

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et des membres de l'armée rentrèrent aussitôt.

La jeune fille : Qu'est-ce que…

La jeune se retrouva au sol, allongés dans une marre de sang… un officier rentra et comme si elle pouvait encore l'entendre il lui dit :

Officier : Vous êtes arrêté pour trafic d'animaux mortel pour l'homme.

Tout devint rapide alors, des flots d'images traversaient le petit reptile noir l'emmenant dans diverses lieux mais ce fut dans un grand laboratoire qu'il vit « vraiment le jour »…


	28. Chapter 28: Pride 2

Chapitre 28 :

Hmmm ?

Ou suis-je ?

Non… Tout d'abord…

Qui suis-je ?

Une centaine… Nous étions une centaine de milliers et aujourd'hui il ne reste plus que moi… Mais, pourquoi ce fut moi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas rejeté la pierre philosophale comme les autres ?… Nous sommes passés de ce nombre à un millier de chimère puis à dix en nous introduisant un morceau de la pierre… Je me souviens, oui je me rappelle d'une fille Emilie. A cette époque nous portions que des numéros mais nous nous donnions des surnoms entre nous. Nous choisissions des prénoms ? Ah non, c'était une fille aux cheveux bruns… Notre premier maitre je crois… Oui… C'est ça. Je me souviens maintenant… Emilie était toujours souriante comparé à nous qui n'avions que de la peur dans les yeux. Elle était douce et gentille même si elle ne pouvait pas faire grands chose puisque nous étions tous enfermés… Je voyait les miens mourir les uns après les autres. Nous étions dix à qui l'on avait réussi à mettre la pierre dans notre corps sans mourir mais je fut le seul à ne pas la rejeter entièrement… Le visage d'Emilie, je m'en rappellerai toujours baigné de sourire et d'un amour qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu avoir. Elle acceptait son destin et priait pour que les autres aient plus de chance qu'elle. Ce fut la dernière, elle tint le plus longtemps et jamais je n'oublierai son visage qui même dans la douleur la rendait magnifique… Si un jour je devais revoir ce genre de sourire je crois que je ferais tous pour le reteindre car je n'aime par revoir mon passé et je ne veux pas qu'il se répète…

Pourquoi je ressemble à Edward Elric ? Non nous n'avons aucun lien qui nous unit. C'est Dante qui dans un caprice m'a doté de ce visage…

« Edward est considéré comme un génie et c'est la fierté de son père…

« Tu sauras donc aussi puissant que lui et m'a fierté à moi…

Tu es plus puissant qu'Edward tu prendras sa place et Hoheneim regrettera de m'avoir quitté. »

Je suis une chimère avec les caractéristiques des homonculus. Je ne suis toute ses catégorie mais aucunes entièrement.

Je suis une copie de toutes les espèces

…

Je suis tout et rien à la fois…


	29. Chapter 29: Le Chat garou

Tout d'abords les perso. Ne sont pas à moi (dommage... XD)

Ensuite je remercie ceux qui me lisent et qui me répondent car je connais le péché de la paresse mieux que quiconque…

Je sais que cela fait un bail que vous ne m'avez pas vu et je m'en excuse pour la peine je vais essayer d'en faire un autre pour ce soir. Le problème avec les passionnée c'est que lorsque nous passons à autre chose nous lâchons tout mais pour cette fois je vais tenter de finir ce que j'ai commencé et ne pas essayer de bâcler comme certains.

Je m'excuse donc pour tous ce retard et comme les vacances seront bientôt là vous devriez surement avoir plus de chapitre sortit. Je vais d'ailleurs tenter d'écrire une autre suite comme celle-ci alors les fans de D.Gray-man préparez-vous la prochaine fic est pour vous ;)…

Chapitre 29 :

Le serpent de pierre continua d'attaquer Sélène qui volait dans les airs sans problèmes apparant cependant malgré son agilité elle ne pouvait se défaire de l'animal qui ne ressentait rien sous ses coup d'épée.

**Sélène **_**pensante**_** : Tsss Nathan m'avait prévenu, je n'ai pas été assez prudente en n'emmenant que mon sabre…**

La jeune fille sauta sur le toit d'un immeuble puis s'arrêta regardant les deux homonculus un sourire sadique aux lèvres… Les mains sur les côtes elle les observait d'un air provoquant et ce fut d'un rire des plus amusé qu'elle leur dit :

**Sélène : Bravo ! Vous êtes bien moin nul que je ne l'aurai imaginé !**

Pride la regarda aussi froid que le marbre et lui dit sans même bouger:

**Pride : Et tu n'as encore rien vu…**

Le serpent qui avait stoppé sa course se rua une fois de plus sur Sélène qui n'évita pas le cou, une explosion se créa alors avec un grand amat de fumée. Mymi regarda la scène ahuri :

**Mymi : Elle est Mazo ?**

**Pride :…**

Une fois dissipé, on put voir le serpent qui ne bougeait plus. Il semblait figé par le temps ou plutôt par quelque chose qu'on ne voyait pas. Pride chercha des yeux Sélène et lorsqu'il la trouva il ne put que laisser son corps être parcouru de frissons : La jeune fille chat tenait fermement la gueule du reptile entre ses mains. Ses doigts retenaient les dents du serpent qui ne pouvait plus se refermer. Sa main gauche soutenait sa mâchoire supérieure et sa main droite la mâchoire inférieur. Mais cette force n'était pas la seule qui le surprenait, en effet la carrure de Sélène avait considérablement changée. Elle était plus grande et plus forte, ses oreilles avaient grandis et l'on pouvait voir aisément une épaisse fourrure sur ses bras.

**Mymi : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**Pride : Une chimère, le genre chat-garou.**

**Mymi : C'est dégoutant !**

**Pride : Hum ?**

**Mymi: Je vais lui donner l'adresse de ma boutique de chez l'esthéticienne pour qu'elle apprenne le mot « Epilation » XD**

**Pride : Dommage que dans ta boutique il n'y a pas de vente de cerveau…**

**Mymi : Méchant… TT**

**Pride : Je ne suis pas payer pour être gentil.**

**Mymi : Ptêt mais t'es pas non plus payer pour radoter, y en as marre que tu sois méchant avec moi !**

**Pride : Bref, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour parler de ça.**

**Mymi **_**murmurant**_**: Ce n'est jamais le moment…**

Pride tourna les yeux vers Sélène qui dans un hurlement arracha la tête du serpent de pierre. Le corps de celui-ci tomba de l'immeuble pour heurter le sol de plein fouet et ne plus jamais se relever. Le chat-garou regarda à nouveau les deux homonculus de ses yeux qui était devenu jaune. Alors qu'elle sauta de l'immeuble pour se jeter sur eux quelque chose derrière eux la fit reculer et retourner sur le toit.

**???: Tu n'écoutes jamais les ordres n'est-ce pas ?**

Mymi se raidit tandis que Pride de son habituel sang froid ne laissait rien paraître.

Les deux homonculus se retournèrent et Mymi ne pu retenir son cris en voyant la personne qui se trouvait derrière eux. Ses yeux noirs dévisageaient le petit couple avec malice et son sourire charmeur ne laissait présager rien de bon… En effet, le retour de Lust ne semblait rien présager de bon…


	30. Chapter 30: Le retour de Lust

Coucou me revoilou !

Content ? Deux chapitres en une soirée ! Et peut-être un troisième ?... Je suis déchainé ce soir les idées fusent Youououououou !!!

Les perso. ne sont toujours pas à moi XD

Chapitre 30 :

**Mymi : L… Lust ?**

**Pride : Tu étais donc là…**

**Lust : Je vous ai manqué ?**

**Mymi : Mais Lust que fais-tu ici ?**

**Pride : Tsss… Je comprends mieux comment Nathan savait où l'on se cachait, ce qu'on faisait…**

**Mymi : Pride ? Tu c'est pourquoi Lust est-là ?**

**Pride : T'as pas encore compris ?**

**Mymi ???**

**Pride : Mymi tu es au courant pour la taupe ?**

**Mymi : La taupe ?**

**Pride : Oui on ne savait pas pourquoi mais Nathan connaissait tout nos faits et geste, comme a part Erika nous étions tous des homonculus nous pensions que quelqu'un nous observait de dehors quelqu'un de très discret mais…**

**Lust : Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis… Qui aurait cru qu'un homonculus trahirait ses paires ?**

**Mymi : Non… Lust tu ne nous as pas…**

**Lust : Désolée Mymi mais ma survie est ma première préoccupation…**

**Pride : Et bien sûr quoi de mieux que de loger chez l'ennemi qui est plus puissant que soit.**

**Lust : Chacun à sa propre stratégie…**

**Pride : En effet chacun choisi dans quel camp il veut mourir.**

**Lust : Tu m'as l'air bien sur de toi, comme d'habitude !**

**Pride : Tu veux que je te le prouve ?**

L'homonculus avait dit cette phrase encore plus sèchement, il détestait les traitres. Alors qu'il allait s'élancer sur elle, Mymi l'en empêcha en se plaçant devant lui.

**Pride : Dégage !**

**Mymi : Non Pride !**

**Pride : TU VA ARRETER DE ME CONTREDIRE ?!!!**

**Mymi : C'est Lust…**

**Pride !!!**

**Mymi : C'est notre amie !**

**Pride : Une amie ne nous trahirait pas idiote elle c'est servit de nous !!!**

**Mymi : Je m'en contre fiche je connais Lust, elle est juste perdu ! Ne la tues pas ! C'est l'une des notr…**

La jolie rousse ne pu finir sa phrase car de longs ongles l'avaient transpercés.

**Pride !!!**

**Mymi : Notre…**

**Lust : Idiote !**

Les ongles ressortirent d'un coup Mymi chancela quelques instants avant de tomber au sol… Rattraper au vol par Pride.

**Pride : MYMI !**

Lust qui avait perdu son sourire regarda Sélène toujours transformés.

**Lust : Je suis venu te chercher, Envy et Erika arrive vers nous, tu ne t'en sortiras indemne avec eux… **

**Sélène : C'était mes proies… Comment t'as pu oser… !!!**

**Lust : T'en trouveras d'autres ! Dépêche-toi !!!**

**Sélène : Tu me le paieras…**

Elles disparurent toutes les deux dans un frémissement laissant Pride tenir Mymi dans ses bras…

Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais restait encore éveillée, Pride était à genoux et avait posé la tête de la jeune fille sur ses jambes. Son visage était blanc comme la neige et ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte violacée, son corps tremblait.

**Mymi : Pride j'ai froid… Il fait pourtant 30 degrés à l'ombre.**

**Pride : Ne parle pas, Envy et Erika sont bientôt là.**

**Mymi : Dit Pride je vais mourir ?**

**Pride : Ca dépend… Si tu…**

**Mymi : Je n'en prendrais pas !**

**Pride : Mymi arrête ton cinéma …**

**Mymi : Tu veux devenir humain Pride ?**

**Pride : Quoi ? Non ! Je m'en fiche !**

**Mymi : Moi je veux redevenir humaine…**

**Pride : …**

**Mymi : Si j'avale ces pierres rouges c'est comme si j'étais une cannibale !**

**Pride : Et tu préfère mourir plutôt que d'en prendre ? T'es vraiment qu'un idiote !**

**Mymi : Oui…**

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Pride celui-ci se laissa faire, après tout elle allait bientôt mourir à cause de ses idées on ne peut plus que débiles.

**Mymi : Mais moi je suis plus proche de la vérité que vous…**

**Pride : Que veux-tu dire ?**

**Mymi : Je ne sais pas c'est Erika qui me l'as dit.**

**Pride : Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous cache ? Tu sais quelque chose ? Parle !**

Mymi lui sourit pour toute réponse.

**Pride : Comment devient-on humain ?**

**Mymi : Je croyais que tu t'en fichais ?**

**Pride !!!**

**Mymi : Et si… tous ce qui est écrit étaient faux ?**

**Pride : Que veux-tu dire ?**

**Mymi : Et si… Nous étions encore humains ?**

**Pride : … ?!!!**

Erika et Envy accoururent en même temps, ils arrivèrent au chevet de Mymi qui avait les yeux fermé.


	31. Chapter 31: Et si nous étions humains?

Tout d'abords les perso. Ne sont pas à moi (dommage... XD)

Bon ce sera surement le dernier chap. pour ce soir… C'est déjà bien non ? 

Ptêt un autre demain je verrai si j'ai le temps ;)

Chapitre 31 :

**Envy : Que c'est il passé ?**

**Pride : Lust… Lust nous a trahis et elle a …**

**Erika : Laisses moi voir !**

**Erika s'agenouilla à côté de la rouquine, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps…**

**Envy : Tu peux faire quelque chose ?**

**Erika : Ses blessures ne sont pas trop grandes je peux refermer mais elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang…**

**Envy : C'est donc la fin…**

**Erika : Non !**

**Envy : Hein ?**

**Erika : Je ne la laisserai pas tomber !!!**

**Envy : Et tu comptes faire quoi ?**

**Erika : Elle a perdu du sang non ? Je vais lui en trouver !!!**

**Envy : Et ou tu compte en trou… AH NON !**

Mais ce fut trop tard Erika avait déjà frapper dans ses mains et faisait passer son propre sang. Mymi commença à reprendre des couleurs tandis qu'Erika tentait de ne pas tomber raide morte, Pride qui tenait toujours Mymi regarda la scène sans rien dire trop perturber par ce que la jolie rousse lui avait demandé… Toujours humains ? Mais lui… Il n'était pas humain au départ ? Donc il … N'avait même pas un point commun avec eux… Il n'était rien…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Mymi, ses lèvres avaient reprit sa jolie couleur rosé et il l'entendait respiré doucement. Son corps qui était froid retrouvait sa chaleur. Il tourna son regard vers Erika qui en signe de réponse lui dit le souffle coupé.

**Erika : Et toi ça va ?**

**Pride : Elle va…**

**Erika : T'inquiètes pas elle va s'en sortir, tu vas devoir la surporter encore un peu… Désolée ! **

**Pride : …**

**Erika ? Pride ?**

**Pride : Est-ce que tu peux la prendre ? J'ai besoin de faire un tour…**

**Erika : Hein ? Euh ouin bien sur !**

**Envy : Laisse Rika tu dois te reposer…**

L'androgyne attrapa Mymi et commença à partir attendant Erika qui semblait encore au pays des songes. Pride se releva et s'en alla dans la direction opposée, il avait besoin d'être seul, aujourd'hui plus que jamais…

Bon il est très court encore plus que les autres mais c'est pour clore cette partit car nous allons retrouver notre cher Fullmetal nabot !!!!!!!

Vous savez le « héros » de l'histoire ? XD


	32. Chapter 32: Nouveau départ

Chapitre 32 :

Il était 9h00 du matin quand la petite troupe arriva à Resembool et à 9h05 Ed était allongé par terre une clé à molette à coté de lui…

**Winry : Erika ?**

**Riza : oui elle a disparu avec Alphonse**

**Hoheneim : ils traquent Nathan c'est ça ?**

Le vieil homme venait de rentrer dans la maison, Edward qui avait repris ses esprits le regarda d'un air boudeur mais on pouvait se douter qu'il était content de le revoir. Celui-ci refusa de s'asseoir prétextant être mieux debout, il s'approcha de la table où se trouvait les autres qui tentaient de clarifier les problèmes.

**Winry : Nathan ? C'est le nom de celui qui vous a ramené ?**

**Hohe : oui ainsi que l'alchimiste Kimblee si je ne me trompe.**

**Mustang : vous ne vous trompez pas, il est bien de retour…**

**Tous :…**

**Hughes : je sens qu'on est dans une belle merde ! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas rappelé juste pour faire une partie de carte ? **

**Ed : dites…**

**Tous :???**

**Ed : qui est ce Nathan ?**

**Riza : et bien d'après ce que l'on…**

**Mustang : un terroriste, coupa Roy. Il essaye de renverser le pouvoir, mais nous n'avons jamais vu son visage.**

**Riza :…**

**Ed : comme toujours…**

**Roy : je pense qu'il vaut mieux établir un plan avant qu'il passe à l'offensive.**

**Pinako : si ce n'est déjà fait, d'après votre histoire.**

**Winry : oui**

**Roy : voila ce que je propose nous allons nous séparer en plusieurs équipes : Hugues, Fuerry, Bakeda et Farman vous vous occuperez des lignes téléphoniques. Je veux connaître toutes les discussions qui passent dans cette ville.**

Breda et Farman acquiescèrent. Cependant, Fuery ne prononça pas un mot et Hughes voyant sa réaction fut bien obligé de renchérir :

**Hughes : tu nous envois hors de la bataille ? As-tu peur qu'on se fasse dégommé au premier tour ?**

Roy fixant la table de ses yeux lui répondit :

**- non je suis juste prudent.**

**Hughes : au cas où tu te rappel je suis déjà dans la tombe moi, la mort ne me fait pas peur.**

**Roy : tu es revenu depuis environ 1 semaine et tu veux déjà repartir ?**

**Hughes : aller Roy tu sais très bien que j'aime la vie seulement…**

**Roy : SEULEMENT QUOI ??!**

Le général semblait assez sur les nerfs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hughes était si peu attaché au fait qu'il avait une chance de revivre. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prévenu sa femme ? Pourquoi avait-il dut que ce n'était pas nécessaire pour le moment ? Alors qu'il allait lui poser toutes ces questions, Hughes sourit et lui dit dans un souffle :

**Hughes : j'aurais du mourir ce jour la tu le sais très bien. Si aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour profiter de la vie c'est pour l'aider. Alors cesse de me protéger ! Je sais me débrouiller !**

Un long silence plana dans la maison. Roy ne disait plus rien et ce fut de même pour les autres. Voyant l'ambiance tourner au vinaigre, Hughes sourit de plus belle et continua de parler :

**Hughes : au lieu de parler de moi pourquoi ne parlerai tu pas de ta jolie épouse ? Sacré cachotier ! Tu ne m'as pas raconté ça… alors c'est pour quand le mariage ?**

**Riza : monsieur Hughes je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour parler de…**

**Hughes : mais qu'elle est adorable !! Ça mon vieux t'aurait pas pu tomber mieux ! Veinard ! J'espère que je suis toujours ton témoin ?**

**Roy : je ne pense pas que tu réussisses à survivre jusqu'au mariage…**

**Ed : dis-donc…**

**Roy et Hughes :???**

**Ed : on pourrait en revenir au sujet ?**

**Winry : Ed…**

**Ed : je vous rappel qu'Al est en danger !**

**Hughes : ne dramatise pas Ed ! Al va très bien !**

**Ed : …**

**Hughes soupirant : tu sais, Al n'est pas un otage là-bas bien au contraire ! Il semble heureux d'être avec eux. **

**Ed : c'est faux !!!!!**

**Hughes : Ed écoute, je sais que c'est difficile à entendre mais Al est venu de son plein gré et je dois t'avouer que j'y étais et tout les deux nous n'étions pas maltraités.**

**Winry : que faisiez-vous la bas monsieur Hughes ?**

**Hughes : Et bien c'est là-bas que je suis revenu.**

**Winry ?**

**Hoheneim : C'est elle qui vous a ramené n'est-ce pas ?**

**Hughes : C'est exact… J'étais dans une grande pièce dans le noir. A vrai dire ce n'était pas vraiment une salle puisqu'il n'y avait pas de mur…**

**Winry : Un endroit plongé dans le noir ?**

**Hughes : Oui, je n'y voyais rien comme si l'on m'avait bandé les yeux. Au bout d'un moment des milliers d'yeux sont apparu ainsi qu'une lumière dans les tons jaunes et blancs.**

**Roy : LA lumière de notre monde ?**

**Hughes : Peut-être…**

**Ed : Erika t'as ramené grâce à la porte.**

**Hughes : Oui c'est la seule explication.**

**Ed: …**

**Winry: ****Incroyable**

**Ed: ****Mouais****…**

**Winry: Tu n'es pas heureux que Mr Hughes soit de retour ?**

Ed se leva et d'une voix sèche il lui répondit :

**Ed : Elle a ramené Hughes qui sait ce qu'elle peut faire avec ce pouvoir ?**

**Winry : …**

**Roy : C'est vrai que ce pouvoir est dangereux surtout que pour l'instant elle ne le maitrise pas….**

**Winry : Vous voulez dire que Mr Hughes…**

**Ed : A été ramené par hasard ! D'ailleurs je suis sûr que c'est elle qui à fait revenir Envy ! Tout comme Wrath et Greed !**

**Hughes : Tu n'as pas faux…**

**Ed : Il faut l'arrêter ! Ou sinon elle va finir par…**

**Roy:**** Ca suffit Fullmetal!**

**Ed:!!!**

**Roy: Ne laisse pas tes émotions prendre le dessus. Erika est partit pour arrêter Nathan et ton frère à décidé de l'aider c'est tout, alors cesse de la considérer comme la pire des criminelle parce qu'Alphonse la choisi elle plutôt que toi !**

Ed baissa la tête, il n'avait pas tord. Al, son frère qu'il aimait plus que tout l'avait abandonné pour une fille qu'il connaissait à peine… Roy renchérit :

**Roy : Ressaisis-toi bon sang ! Il n'est pas perdu !**

**Ed :… **

**Roy : Tu vas le retrouver mais uniquement si tu fais fonctionner ton cerveau ! Ca ne te ressemble pas de te morfondre ! Finalement tu n'es encore qu'un gamin !**

**Ed : Vous avez raison…**

**Roy ?**

**Winry : Ed…**

**Ed : Me morfondre ne me réussis pas, dites moi ce que je dois faire !**

Roy sourit il avait retrouvé l'ainé des Elrics. Il sortit une carte du Pays et pointa son doigt sur un lieu qu'Ed ne connaissait pas.

**Roy : Tu te rendras là-bas avec moi, Riza et Hoheneim.**

**Ed : Pourquoi faire ?**

**Roy : C'est surement leur prochaine cible…**

Fin du chap. 32

Yosh mina j'ai fini XD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Content ?  Ou pas content ? 

Dites moi tout !!!!!!!!!

La prochaine fois : Retrouvailles !

Citation du prochain chapitre- : C'est ma seul famille…

Qui allons-nous retrouver ? Qui prononce cette phrase ? Ben moi-même je l'ignore :p (C'est faux) Allez à toute !!!


	33. Chapter 33: Morgane et Gabriel

Chapitre 33 :

**Al : Tu es sur que c'est bien ici ?**

**Wrath mais oui puis que je te le dit ! C'est l'endroit que m'a montré Envy.**

**Al : C'est un peu désert non ?**

Une fine couche de sable se dressait devant leurs yeux et parcourait des milliers de kilomètre de tous les côtés.

**Wrath : C'est justement pour ça que notre point de rendez-vous est ici.**

**Al : Et… Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?**

**Wrath : Non mais Envy et Pride l'on vu.**

**Al : J'ai l'impression qu'Envy et Pride en savent beaucoup plus qu'il n'en dise…**

**Wrath : Tu insinues qu'il nous manipule ?**

**Al : Non ! Je n'ai pas dit ça !... C'est juste que je croie qu'il nous cache quelque chose… Peut-être pour ne pas nous attirer d'ennuis ?**

**Wrath : Concernant Pride, c'est tous sauf notre protection.**

**Al : C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très sociable… D'ailleurs où est-il ?**

**Wrath : Je ne sais pas… Même Envy l'ignore… Peut-être a-t'il rejoint Nathan ?**

**Al : Tu n'y pense pas vraiment ?**

**Wrath : Non… Nathan l'aurai déjà renvoyé nous voir… Un type comme ça n'est supporté de personne…**

**Al :…**

Pendant ce temps Erika pestait contre Envy qui avait envoyé Wrath et Al comme appât.

**Erika : Non mais je rêve ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de les envoyer à la mort ?**

**Envy : Rinax ils vont s'en sortir ! Tu les prends encore pour des enfants ?**

La jeune fille sortit d'un entrepôt désaffecté, Envy sur ses talons finis par la rattrapé et agrippa son bras puis la ramena vers lui. Elle semblait si furieuse qu'Envy dut avaler sa salive avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et lui dire d'un ton qui se voulait supérieur :

**Envy : On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?**

**Erika : Je vais les rejoindre !**

**Envy : Ah ça non ! Il n'en est pas question !**

**Erika : Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !**

**Envy : Et bien tu l'as quand même : Rentre.**

**Erika : Non.**

**Envy : Ecoute je n'ai pas envi de me prendre la tête avec toi retourne à l'intérieur. **

**Erika : Je t'ai dit non.**

**Envy :…**

**Erika : …**

**Envy : Tu ne te laisseras pas faire hein ?**

**Erika : C'est exact.**

**Envy : … C'est pour ça que je t'adore…**

**Erika : Non En…**

Trop tard, Envy avait déjà attrapé la jeune fille par les hanches et la porta à son épaule pour l'empêcher de partir. Elle avait beau gesticulé il la tenait fermement et avec l'intention de na pas cédé. Il la ramena ainsi dans l'entrepôt malgré les cris incessant d'Erika qui vociférait qu'il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis. Il la jeta (et le terme jeta est encore pauvre) sur le lit, celle-ci se releva mais il la repoussa sans difficulté contre l'oreiller. Il s'assit sur le matelas attendant que sa petite humaine essaye de nouveau de s'enfuir ce qui fut plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait mais encore une fois elle retourna sur le lit. Envy semblait apprécier ce petit jeu car il lui laissait toujours quelques secondes d'avances avant d'aller la rechercher. Ce fut lors de la énième fois qu'il lui demanda :

**Envy : Tu n'en a pas encore assez ?**

**Erika : Je finirais bien par sortir !**

**Envy : Oui mais vu le rythme tu y arriveras trop tard là-bas !**

Ce fut la réplique de trop Envy ne vit pas venir la baffe qui arriva sur sa joue mais la douleur elle était bien là tant sur son visage qu'à l'intérieur de lui. Ce geste ne lui plut pas du tout et il commença à lui crier dessus de toutes ses forces :

**Envy : MAIS SA VA PAS DANS TA TÊTE ?!!!**

Erika le regarda, elle aussi était aussi énervée que lui mais le son de sa voix fut bien plus portant sur lui :

**Erika : MIEUX QUE DANS TON CŒUR !!!**

Envy se tut, elle avait le chic pour appuyer là où cela faisait mal. Il baissa les yeux et voulu prendre sa main qu'elle enleva aussitôt. Toujours aussi en colère elle continua à lui crier dessus :

**Erika : POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE J'AILLE LES AIDER ? CA FAIT DEPUIS QU'ON A RECUPERE MYMI QUE JE N'AI RIEN FAIT !!! SI LEUR ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE JE…**

**Envy : Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose ?**

**Erika : …**

**Envy : Je fais quoi moi, S'il t'arrive quelque chose ? **

Il la regarda tendrement et d'une main caressa doucement son visage. Celle-ci se laissa faire en silence.

**Envy : Je… Comprends que tu tiennes à eux, je conçois que tu veuilles les protéger. Mais s'il se passait quoique ce soit qui…**

**Erika : Envy…**

Il baissa les yeux un instant puis avec une pointe d'appréhension, il la regarda à nouveau.

**Erika : Je ne mourrais pas. Jamais tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne te ferais souffrir ! Fais-moi confiance… Moi je te crois quand tu me dis quelque chose.**

**Envy : Tu es bien bête de croire tout ce qu'on te dit !**

**Erika : Tu as raison je suis une idiote **

**Envy : Tsss**

**Erika : Envy ?**

**Envy : Je déteste quand tu fais ça…**

**Erika : Fais quoi ?**

**Envy :…**

**Erika : Quand je te prends par les sentiments ?**

**Envy : Oui.**

Erika se mit à genoux sur le lit et d'une main tira le débardeur d'Envy pour l'obliger à se rapprocher. Celui-ci se laissa faire sans rien dire.

**Erika : Tu veux que je m'excuse ?**

**Envy : Pourquoi me pose-tu la question ? Si tu connais la réponse…**

Erika sourit et s'avança vers lui. Chaque secondes les ramenant toujours plus proche l'un de l'autre …

Au même moment Mymi arriva dans la salle mais contrairement a d'habitude elle était silencieuse. Ils ne la remarquèrent même pas et d'ailleurs elle ne le voulait pas. Elle n'avait pas envi de les déranger tout les deux. Elle retourna sur ses pas et s'allongea contre le mur quelques instants réfléchissant à qu'elle pourrait faire… Elle entendit quelque chose et se mit à rougir puis la gêne se remplaça par un sourire bienfaisant. Elle partit dehors remerciant le ciel qu'Erika est bien plus de chance qu'elle.

Cela faisait bien une heure que la jeune fille flânait dans les rues. Habillé d'une robe noire déteignant sur le violet, elle arpentait la ville. Elle avançait en ligne droite sans jamais s'arrêter, elle marchait droit devant elle en ne contournant seulement que les bâtiments mais elle ne poursuivait son chemin malgré tous. Le ciel commença à se couvrir et au bout de quelques minutes, la pluie martelait le sol mais Mymi ne s'en souciait guère elle ne pressait pas son allure et ne se couvrait pas. L'eau avait pénétrer sa robe et elle pouvait sentir le froid chatouiller sa peau blanche comme la neige. Ses cheveux roux toujours frisés à son habitude était devenu lisse et collait son visage inexpressif, ils tombaient dans son dos contre sa tenue. Ses mains se balançaient de manière imperceptible qui qu'onques l'auraient vus passé aurait jugé avoir aperçut un fantôme et on doit le reconnaître, il n'aurait pas eu tout à fait tord… Son esprit se perdait dans ce paysage pluvieux on l'on n'en voyait pas la fin, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avancer encore et encore.

Ce fut dans une petite rue qu'elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, ce n'était pas un lieu où elle avait rendez-vous car elle personne n'oserait attendre une belle jeune fille dans un tel endroit. Ce n'était pas non plus une rue où il y avait des boutiques intéressante car il n'y avait que des maisons et ce n'était pas non plus un endroit où Mymi connaissait une personne vivant ici. Cependant la jolie rousse avait déjà vu cet emplacement. Elle était passé dans cet endroit lugubre où le béton dallé semblait dévoré le bas des maisons, où le ciel était caché par les toits couverts de tuiles embaumées de charbon et de toutes sortes de fumées s'échappant des cheminées crachotant des cendres d'une couleur grisâtre. Oui elle connaissait cet endroit car c'était là qu'elle était morte la première fois…

Mymi était le diminutif qu'elle c'était donné pour Morgan un prénom qu'elle ne trouvait absolument pas à son goût. A cette époque on la connaissait surtout pour son talent de tueuse d'Alchimiste d'Etat ce qui expliquerait peut-être la peur des soldats qui voyait en elle un autre « Scar » Mais il ne se doutait pas que celle-ci contrairement au premier ne faisait que « s'amuser » pour elle ce n'était qu'un divertissement il n'y avait aucune vengeance. 35 était le nombre exacte mais elle aurait aimé aller jusqu'à 100 au moin… Qui aurait cru qu'aujourd'hui c'était l'inverse ? Qu'elle ne voulait plus faire de mal à un humain ? Pour ça il faudrait remonter à la source c'est-à-dire a premier jour de sa création en tant qu'homonculus…

C'était un jour de pluie comme celui-là, des dizaines d'Alchimistes et des centaines de soldats était à ses trousses. Elle tourna dans une rue puis dans une autre avec l'agilité d'un chat ce qui mettait de nombreux soldats en déroute. C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva dans cette sombre rue, elle fracassa une porte et rentra puis la reforma grâce à l'alchimie. Elle s'assit sur le sol contre le mur attendant que les soldats disparaissent. Lorsqu'ils partirent dans une autre allée, elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle. On aurait dit un atelier de peinture car de nombreux pinceaux jonchaient les tables ainsi que des tableaux. Morgane avança prudemment dans la pièce et alors qu'elle allait faire demi-tour elle entendit une voix.

**« Qui est là ? »**

Cette voix venait de derrière elle et elle compris que quelqu'un venait de rentrer par la même porte qu'elle avait elle-même franchit il y a quelques instants. Elle se retourna et sortit un poignard situé sous sa manche. Mymi regarda la personne qu'elle était supposé tué pour pouvoir s'enfuir, c'était une jeune fille tout comme elle mais un peu plus jeune. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur les épaules et terminait leurs courses en bas de son dos en ondulant légèrement. Elle portait une robe bleu ciel virant sue le blanc avec quelques fleurs plus foncées en bas. La jolie jeune fille posa doucement un parapluie qu'elle tenait à la main. En d'autre circonstance Mymi l'aurait tué sans soucis mais cette jeune fille avait quelque chose de différent : Ses yeux. C'était des yeux gris comme elle en avait encore jamais vu mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison qui laissa Mymi à la laissé en vie.

**« Qui est là ? »**

La jeune fille en question ne pouvait pas voir qu'en face d'elle se trouvait l'une des personnifications de la mort… Mymi observa la jeune fille et lui demanda :

**Mymi : Vous êtes aveugles ? **

La jolie blonde lui sourit et s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce pour finir par s'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle prit un pinceau et doucement la trempa dans ce qui devait être un pot de peinture.

**« Oui cela vous gène t'il ?»**

**Mymi : Non, au contraire ça m'évite de devoir salir votre robe.**

**« Alors je dois ma survie à ma maladie ? C'est assez ironique. »**

**Mymi : Ironique ?**

**« Ce ne fait que retarder de quelques semaines le grand jour. »**

**Mymi : Vous voulez parler du jour où vous allez mourir ?**

**« Oui on peut dire ça. »**

**Mymi : Vous n'avez pas peur ?**

**« Non, si l'on devait avoir peur de chaque chose que l'on ne comprendrait pas alors nous serions sans cesse effrayé. »**

**Mymi :…**

**« D'ailleurs nous ne savons pas pourquoi nous sommes ici alors nous devrions par conséquent avoir peur de nous même si nous suivons cette logique. »**

**Mymi : Qui êtes-vous ?**

**« Gabriel bous pouvez m'appeler ainsi et vous ? »**

**Mymi : Moi c'est Mymi…**

Toutes les semaines Mymi vint la voir puis cela devint tout les jours… Pour la première fois de sa vie la jolie rousse avait trouvé quelqu'un que l'on nommera aujourd'hui un ange gardien. Le temps passait et Mymi ne détestait passer des heures à regarder la jeune aveugle dessiner et semblait si surprise de voir que même sans ses yeux elle ne perdait pas la main. Qui qu'onques aurait vu cette œuvre ne pourrait croire qu'il ai été fait d'une main d'une artiste comme elle… Pourtant comme Gabriel l'avait prédit sa vie n'était pas loin de sa fin. Et ce jour ne fut pas comme elle l'avait prédit…

Chacune d'elle avait prit quelque chose de l'autre, Mymi avait apprit comment aimer les autres et Gabriel avait enfin le pouvoir d'aider les autres grâce à l'alchimie. Même si elle n'en connaissait que les bases elle pouvait aisément dessiner des cercles simplement en entendant quelqu'un en parler si elle n'avait pas été malade elle aurait pu largement devenir une grande alchimiste d'état comme lui disait fièrement Mymi. Mais les fins heureuses n'arrivent que dans les livres et les actes de la jolie rousse ne pouvaient être laissé impunis et ce fut ici même qu'un Général sans obéir à aucune loi entra dans l'atelier avant le signal. Gabriel était de dos quand il entra et elle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner quand une balle traversa son poumon. Elle tomba à terre suffoquant, le général s'approcha ainsi qu'un soldat qui tenta d'expliquer au Général qu'il venait de tirer sur une innocente. Le soldat n'eut pas le temps de finir la phrase qu'il était déjà allongé à côté d'elle. Mymi qui dormait dans l'autre pièce fut réveillé par ces coups de feu. Il ne lui fallu pas plus que de trois minutes pour les envoyer rejoindre l'enfer. La jolie rousse arriva près de Gabriel qui semblait recevoir encore un souffle de vie.

**Mymi : GABRIEL !**

**Gabriel : Tout va bien…**

**Mymi : Non ça ne va pas ! Tu… Tu vas …**

**Gabriel : Mourir ? Je m'y suis déjà fait…**

**Mymi : Et bien pas moi !**

**Gabriel : Allons nous nous reverrons je te le promets…**

**Mymi : Arrête tes conneries !!!!**

**Gabriel : …**

**Mymi : Ga… Gabi ?**

**Gabriel :…**

**Mymi : GABI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

C'est là que j'interromps l'histoire. On suppose tous qu'ensuite **Morgane** essaya malgré tout de faire revivre son amie mais rien de ce qu'elle avait ne pouvait faire revivre Gabriel et celle-ci mourut sans voir son rêve réalisé… LA question qu'on se pose alors est : Si **Morgane** donna sa vie pour ramener Gabriel et que cela à échouer qui a été ramené ?

La porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce. Ces cheveux blonds caché par une capuche ne nous empêcheront pas de deviner qui se tenait devant le nouvel homonculus : Pride. Celui-ci comme tout bon larbin donna à la jeune fille des pierres rouges qu'elle avala. Ce fut la première et la dernière fois qu'elle en prit. Son corps se transforma petit à petit laissant apparaitre une jolie jeune fille aux yeux violets et aux cheveux blonds.

Le rêve avait donc t'il été accomplis ?


	34. Chapter 34: Le rêve de Mymi

Chapitre 34 : Le rêve de Mymi

Perdu dans son passé Mymi n'avait pas vu l'étrange silhouette en face d'elle qui l'observait. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'elle la remarqua :

**Mymi : Qui est tu ?**

L'ombre esquissa un sourire et s'avança doucement.

**« Pour quelqu'un qui voudrait passer sa vie à me harceler je trouve que tu ne me remarque pas beaucoup… »**

L'ombre disparut laissant place à l'homonculus de l'orgueil : Pride. La pluie ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée et les deux homonculus trempés continuaient de se regarder. Il s'approcha d'elle toujours vêtu de ce sourire très peu rassurant, lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques mètres d'elles il lui murmura :

**Pride : Toujours aussi sentimentale hein ?**

Mymi se retourna, elle n'avait pas envie de le voir et encore moin de parler de ça. Elle commença à faire demi-tour quand Pride qui était pris d'un fort désir de la mettre plus bas que terre lui dit :

**Pride : Tu viens voir ton amie Morgane ?**

Elle continua à marcher retenant ses larmes.

**Pride : Gabriel ??????**

Elle s'arrêta, se retourna puis dans un sourire emplis de tristesse elle lui dit :

**Mymi : Idiot, si tu veux vraiment me voir pleurer fais le un jour où il n'y a pas de pluie car là tu ne peux pas voir mes larmes…**

Pride se tut devant cette phrase, apparemment il s'attendait à tous sauf à ce qu'elle lui explique le meilleur moyen de lui faire mal.

**Pride : T'es maso pour me dire comment te réduire en pièce ? Ou bien…**

**Mymi : Ou bien je suis trop conne ? Ca doit être les deux.**

**Pride : Ma pauvre…**

**Mymi : Cesse de faire semblant, quand tu arriveras à dire vraiment ce que tu penses alors là je t'écouterais.**

C'est en une fraction de secondes que Pride se retrouva face à elle. D'une main il prit son menton et la rapprocha de son visage.

**Pride : On ne parle pas comme ça à ses supérieurs…**

**Mymi : Tu n'es mon supérieur dans aucunes matières.**

**Pride : Ton ainé alors ?**

**Mymi : Ton ainé en quoi ? En meurtre ? En armoire à glace ou bien en coincerie perpétuelle ?**

**Pride : Apprends à parler convenablement ça n'existe pas le mot coincerie.**

**Mymi : Dommage ça t'aurai bien représenté !**

**Pride : Mymi…**

**Mymi : Quoi ?**

**Pride : Pourquoi tu as teint tes cheveux blonds en roux ?**

**Mymi : Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas te faire foutre ?**

**Pride : J'aime bien…**

**Mymi : Me faire chier ? Me rouler dans la boue ? ET BEN VAS'Y !**

Elle le repoussa mais il lui agrippa le bras et la ramena contre lui.

**Mymi : LACHE MOI BLONDASSE !!!**

**Pride : C'est bien la première fois que je te vois d'aussi mauvaise humeur…**

**Mymi : ET BEN CROIS MOI SI TU CONTINUES SE SERA LA DERNIERE !**

**Pride : Finalement j'aurai du commencer par te parler de ta copine…**

**Mymi : TA GUEULE !!!**

**Pride souriant : Oui ça aurait été plus rapide…**

**Mymi : MAIS TU VAS LA FERM…**

Mymi se figea sur place, un doux parfum l'enveloppa : celui d'un baiser.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qui ce passait, Pride avait posé une main sur sa hanche et une autre sur sa nuque ne permettant aucune échappatoire à Mymi. Ses lèvres étaient douces, les plus douces qu'elle n'avait jamais goûté de son existence mais le baiser fut aussi le plus long et le plus court de toute sa vie, le temps qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passait il avait décroché ses lèvres des siennes…

**Mymi : Pride ?...**

Il la regarda quelques instants en silence, les mains posées sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

**Mymi : Pride…**

La main de la jeune fille frôla tout d'abords son visage puis plus assuré caressa doucement sa joue, elle était assez inquiète de cette réaction plutôt inimaginable. Sous ces attentions Pride se réveilla, ses yeux dans le vague rencontrèrent ceux de la jolie rousse. Toujours sans rien dire il plaça sa tête contre l'épaule de Mymi qui sursauta par surprise.

**Pride : Je préfère quand tu me cries dessus.**

**Mymi : Ah ? J'ai toujours rencontré des hommes qui aimaient les jeunes filles mignonnes, dociles, pas compliquées et moins intelligentes qu'eux et qui se laissent complètement dominés…**

**Pride : Ne me met pas dans le même sac qu'eux ! Ah moi que pour toi je ne suis qu'un de ses mecs…**

**Mymi : Pas du tout ! Mais tout de même… C'est le seul moment où je m'énerve que tu te décoinces ! Y a de quoi être abasourdi…**

**Pride : Qui est coincé ?...**

**Mymi : Toi…**

**Pride : Ah ouai ?... Toujours aussi kamikaze…**

**Mymi : Je crois que j'aime le risque…**

**Pride : Je ne te le fait pas dire…**

**Mymi : Euh Pride ?**

**Pride : Quoi ?**

**Mymi : C'est pas que je ne suis pas contente d'être dans tes bras au contraire j'adore ! J'en suis très heureuse, voir même comblée par cet élan de passion que tu m'apportes…**

**Pride : Abrège ou je te claque.**

**Mymi : Je suis trempée.**

**Pride : Ah ?**

Pride regarda la jeune fille puis lui-même, en effet ils étaient trempée jusqu'aux eaux.

**Pride : Bon ben… on rentre ?**

**Mymi : Oui !!**

**Pride : …**

**Mymi : Je sais je te casse les pieds…**

**Pride : Disons plutôt que je n'ai pas l'habitude… Allez viens.**

Il la lâcha et commença à partir.

**Mymi : Pride ?**

**Pride : Hum ?**

Il se retourna, la jolie rousse était gênée. Les mains jointes elle tentait de lui demander quelque chose mais sa timidité l'empêchait, pourtant après quelques secondes et un énorme courage elle lui dit tout doucement :

**Mymi : Notre relation… Est-ce qu'elle à changé ?**

**Pride : Comment ça ?**

**Mymi : Et bien… Tu m'as embrassé et pris dans tes bras… Est-ce que ça veut dire que toi et moi on est…**

**Pride : Mymi… Pose pas de question débile.**

**Mymi ???**

Celle-ci prit un air blessée ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. L'homonculus soupira puis revint vers la rouquine toujours sans voix. Il posa sa main sur sa joue. Et d'un sourire, sourire qui n'avait rien de mauvais ou de moquerie en faite il était simplement doux, il lui dit :

**Pride : On ne change pas du jour au lendemain ! Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser me sauter dessus à chaque fois ! Je te prierai donc d'y aller mollo ou tu risque d'autres claques !**

**Mymi : Je comprends…**

**Pride : Vrai…Vraiment ?**

**Mymi : Oui, je te laisserai le temps qu'il faut si je sais qu'un jour on sera ensemble !**

Pride ferma les yeux et pour la première fois de sa vie le rouge lui vint aux joues.

**Pride : Baka !**

Il se retourna sans rien dire d'autre, Mymi quand à elle aurait volontiers fondu en larme tellement elle était heureuse mais elle se retint… Pas question qu'il voit sa joie ou alors il finirait par l'envoyer balader comme les fois précédentes. Pourtant elle tenta tout de même de le rattraper puis de lui donner son plus beau sourire…

Pride regarda son sourire et voulu lui rendre mais aucun mouvement qu'il tenta de faire ne put lui faire répondre au geste de Mymi. Il faut être clair : il n'est pas amoureux d'elle mais il accepte sa façon d'être même si ça l'énerve. Il a compris que tout n'es pas que hiérarchie et il tente de comprendre ce que Mymi lui avait dit : « Et si on était encore humains ? » Cette question tourmentait Pride qui essayait en vain de trouver la signification… Pourtant même si au départ ces gestes étaient calculés pour trouvés la solution de cette phrase, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que d'avoir quelqu'un souriant à ses côtés et ne le rejetant pas était quelque chose que lui-même ne trouvait pas repoussant. Et il continua ainsi à marcher à côté d'elle avec pour la première fois de sa vie le sentiment qu'il avait « choisit » de l'accepter près de lui…

Yosh !!! Fini franchement je trouve que l'histoire Mymi et Pride n'est pas type top ou du moin va un peu trop vite… Cependant c'est un élément important de l'histoire : Celui où Pride commence à ouvrir son cœur. Que vais-je faire ensuite ? RAhhhhhhhhhhh Ya tellement de truc à faire de truc à dire !!!!!!!! Au secours !!!! Et en plus y put beaucoup de reviews Ouinnnnn je suis un auteur séquestré et pas payé !!!!!! TTTT povre de moi…


	35. Chapter 35: Bingo

Chapitre 35 : Bingo

Al et Wrath toujours dans le désert marchaient depuis environ une bonne heure quand l'homonculus s'arrêta et dit :

**Wrath : C'est ici.**

**Al : Hein ?**

**Wrath : Fait pas cette tronche là je ne fait que lire les instructions !**

**Al : Mais tout de même… Y a rien écrit ensuite ?**

**Wrath : Ben…**

**Al : Quoi ?**

**Wrath : Ensuite Envy à écrit : « Le reste tu te démerdes je vais voir Rica ».**

« Silence »

**Al : Je n'arrive pas à le croire…**

**Wrath : Allons, Allons faut pas s'en faire. Je suis sur qu'il y a un moyen de…**

L'homonculus se raidit et se retourna, quelque chose sortit du sable. Ils reculèrent tout les deux et se préparèrent à faire face à ce nouveau danger qui se présentait à eux.

**Al : Qu'est-ce que…**

**Wrath : Et bien ils ne se sont pas foulés…**

**Al ???**

Le sable une fois retombé au sol laissa place à un gigantesque trou qui sortait de terre comme une grotte souterraine. Al la bouche ouverte, se frotta les yeux croyant à un mirage mais l'entrée était toujours là et Wrath s'en approchait comme si de rien n'était. Ce fut plus fort que notre alchimiste, il attrapa Wrath par le bras et lui demanda :

**Al : Ou tu vas ?**

**Wrath : Ben a l'intérieur !**

**Al : Mais tu es sur que ce n'est pas un piège ?**

**Wrath : Hum ? On verra ça plus tard, on pas le temps !**

**Al : …**

Alphonse regarda l'homonculus rentrer et en soupirant le rejoignit à son tour… Au bout de quelques secondes ils avaient disparut de la surface du soleil…

Pendant ce temps Erika courait dans la rue d'une petite ville et entra dans un taxi quand à Envy il c'était endormis… Elle arriva devant un magasin et paya le chauffer puis les yeux fermés elle inspira une bonne bouffé d'air et rentra dans le magasin. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver la deuxième entrée du souterrain car celle-ci avait été forcée…

**Erika : Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille…**

Al et Wrath arrivèrent dans un long couloir qui déboucha dans une grande salle, au fond de cette salle on pouvait apercevoir un piano. La pièce était parsemée de gigantesque colonne qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Devant eux de nombreux bancs étaient entreposés : Ils se trouvaient tout les deux dans une église. Alphonse s'avança timidement dans l'allée entre les bancs poussiéreux, il cherchait des yeux un éventuel ennemi et cette « personne » qu'il devait rencontrer. Wrath quand à lui arriva près du piano, L'Alchimiste se retourna en entendant l'homonculus posé un doigt sur le piano.

**Al: Arrêtes tu vas nous faire repérer !**

**Wrath : Non.**

**Al : Bien sur que…**

**???: Pas mal !... Tu m'as déjà trouvé ?**

**Al ???**

**Wrath : Envy m'avais prévenu que vous arriveriez avant nous.**

**???: Ce qu'il peut-être intuitif ce palmier !**

**Al : … Qui êtes-vous ?**

La personne était au dessus d'eux au premier étage, elle était assise contre la rambarde et ne pouvait donc être vu. D'un sourire digne d'Envy elle resserra un gant qu'elle avait mit pour ses mains et se releva. Ses oreilles de chat relevé elle se retourna et s'assit sur la balustrade se présenta :

**???: Je m'appelle Matsu bienvenue dans mon repère !**

Le silence se fit entendre dans la salle et ce fut Wrath qui le coupa :

**Wrath : Alors la personne que nous devions rencontrer est l'un des partisans de Nathan ?**

**Matsu : Ouaip !**

**Wrath : Et qu'est-ce que tu gagnes en livrant ton chef ?**

**Matsu : Hum… La protection ?**

**Wrath : C'est ce que t'as promis Envy ?**

**Matsu : Non il m'a dit que vous vous débrouillerez pour me protéger !**

**Al :… Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer la baby-sitter désolé**

**Wrath : Moi non plus.**

**Matsu : Heyy !!!**

**Al & Wrath : Quoi ?!**

**Matsu : Ben vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que j'ai à vous dire ?**

**Wrath : Hum … Non je ne crois pas qu'Envy nous aurait fait nous déplacer pour toi. Surtout pour toi.**

**Matsu : Méchant !!!!!!**

**Wrath : Allez Al on y va…**

**Al : Oui…**

**Matsu : Sélène est ici !**

**Al ???**

**Wrath : Sélène ? Celle qui a tenté d'éliminer Pride et Mymi ?**

**Matsu : Oui !!!!**

**Al : Attends que je me trompe… Elle travaille pour Nathan ?**

**Matsu : Bien sur qu'elle bosse pour Tan-sama !!**

**Al : Et… Tu viens de dire que tu le dénonçais ? Alors que cette fille…**

**Wrath **_**coupant Alphonse**_** : C'est un piège**

**Matsu : BINGO !**

Le mur 'en face d'eux explosa laissant apparaître Sélène et son épée favorite.

**Sélène : Matsu…**

**Matsu : Oui Sélène-chan ?**

**Sélène : TU COMPTAIS NOUS TRAHIR SALOPE ???**

**Matsu : Ne crie pas !!!!!! J'ai mes oreilles qui sifflent !!!!!!!!!**

**Sélène : Bref tu iras voir Nathan moi j'ai pas que ça à foutre !**

**Matsu : Ok !**

**Sélène : Tiens où est Envy ?**

**Matsu : Apparemment il a trouvé des boulets pour le remplacer !**

**Al : Boulet ?!!**

**Wrath : Parce que tu crois qu'il se serait déplacer pour vous ?**

**Sélène **_**souriant**_** : Et pourquoi pas ? **

La jeune fille courut vers l'homonculus et tenta de le transpercer mais celui-ci recula facilement. Alors qu'Al allait l'aider Matsu sauta du mur et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux fermés.

**Matsu : Taratata ! Chacun son adversaire !...**

Au même moment quelqu'un rentrait aussi dans la grotte par la même entrée que celle de Wrath et d'Al… Qui est-ce ?...

Fin du chap.

Rahhh ils ne sont pas long mes chapitres bah tant pis ça vous fait toujours de la lecture pour ce soir nee Canias ?

Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent, sachez que je ne vous oublie pas !

-Canias

-Aemel

-Celi-chan

-Koni-chan

-Sabine02

-Didys et tous les autres je vous remercie du fond du cœur !!!!!!! TT

Et je botte les fesses de tous ceux qui me lisent quotidiennement et qui ne review pas ! S'pèce de sale gosse !!! XD Mon but est de passer les 100 reviews se rêve se réalisera t-il ? Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le faire !

Bon qui veut un spoils ?????

En voici un : Au prochain chapitre Envy va pousser une gueulante en voyant qu'Erika c'est barrée !!! XD Comment ça vous l'aviez déjà deviné ? Bon alors un autre ? Ben il va aller la rejoindre ! Comment ça vous vous en doutiez aussi ? Bon un dernier : Rika va elle aussi poussé sa gueulante… Mais par rapport à qui ? A ça… Vous le saurez dans le prochain faillais mieux utilisé vos 3 spoils XD


	36. Bonus: Spoil !

Spoils : Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas attendre… XD

Voici les différentes énigmes que l'on trouve durant ces 35 premiers chapitres :

_-Qui est Erika ?_

-Qui est Nathan ?

_-Qui est Pride ?_

_-Qui est Mymi ?_

-Qui est Erika pour Roy ?

-Quel personnage Erika à ramené réellement ?

-Qui a ramené les autres ?

-Que c'est il passé entre Erika et Envy dans le chapitre En tête à tête 4 ?

-Qu'est-ce que Pride à raconté à Alphonse pour le faire venir ?

-Qu'arrive t'il à Alphonse ?

-Quel est cette histoire de Mariage avec Roy ?

-Pourquoi Lust les a trahis ?

-Que veux dire Mymi par : Et si nous étions humains ?

-Pourquoi Pride finit avec Mymi ? (XD bonne question)

-Pourquoi Erika est avec Envy ??? (XD celle là aussi)

-Que va-t-il se passer lorsque Ed et Al se reverrons ?

-Que ce passera t'il lorsque Nathan et Erika se rencontrerons ?

-Y a-t-il encore d'autres énigmes que nous allons rencontrer ?

Beaucoup de questions n'est-ce pas ? Celle en italique sont celle qui sont déjà éclaircis

Voici quelques pistes attention :

-**Qui est Nathan ?  
**Il est le chef du clan qui recherche la pierre philosophale, tout le monde aura deviné que c'est le frère d'Erika. Une nouvelle question se forme alors : **Comment est-il passé ?**

**-Qui est Erika pour Roy ?  
**Erika vit chez lui (elle a une chambre au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué) et malgré tous on voit beaucoup de familiarité entre eux… Dans peu de temps vous serez la vérité (dans moin de 3 chap.)

**-Quel personnage Erika à ramené réellement ?  
**Envy, Wrath, Hughes, Greed, Dolchatte et cie…

**-Qui a ramené les autres ?  
**Lust, Kimblee et Hoheneim on été ramené par quelqu'un dont vous ignorer encore l'existence. Ce n'est pas Nathan. (Oups j'en aurai trop dit ?)

**-Que c'est il passé entre Erika et Envy dans le chapitre** En tête à tête 4 ?  
Je suis vraiment obligé d'expliqué? c'est assez gênant…

**-Qu'est-ce que Pride à raconté à Alphonse pour le faire** **venir ?  
**Pride n'a pas dit grand-chose, c'est le sous-entendu qui a son importance je peux néanmoins vous donner les deux derniers mots : Trop tard…

**-Qu'arrive t'il à Alphonse ?  
**Ca aussi je ne dit rien car ça ne va pas tarder à être dit

**-Quel est cette histoire de Mariage avec Roy ?  
**Oui notre Roy est fiancée désolée mesdames et mesdemoiselles je sais que vous êtes dégoutée mais c'est comme ça ! Avec qui est-il fiancé ? Ca aussi ça va pas tarder à être annoncé !... Patience 2 ou 3 chap. 5 maximum

**-Pourquoi Lust les a trahis ?  
**Bip !!!! Lust ne les a pas trahis ! DSL Pride XD Lust travaillait déjà pour Nathan ! Mais je vous laisse apprécier la suite…

**-Que veux dire Mymi par : Et si nous étions humains ?  
**Impossible de spoiler cette question c'est l'un des piliers de l'histoire ! Après tout le titre est bien une nouvelle ère non ?...

**-Pourquoi Pride finit avec Mymi ? (XD bonne question)  
**Ah ça… Au moment où j'ai fait rentrer Mymi je savais qu'il finirait ensemble » dsl à tous vous devez être dégouté (surtout Pride XD nee ?) Mais je m'excuse en vous disant qu'il fallait les mettre ensemble car c'est aussi un point important de l'histoire ! Mais ne croyez pas que ça va être big bisous maintenant ! Pride est toujours aussi insensible enfin presque XD !

**-Pourquoi Erika est avec Envy ??? (XD celle là aussi)  
**Comme Pride et Mymi c'est un poing clé ! Et l'un des piliers lui aussi qui est en relation avec le titre : Un humain et un homonculus ? De nouveaux horizons ? Ou bien qui sait…

**-Que va-t-il se passer lorsque Ed et Al se reverrons ?  
**Je vous préviens tout de suite : Vous le saurez dans le prochain chap. ! Mais je peux vous dire ceci : Al fais maintenant parti du groupe des homonculus, au même titre que Mymi, Wrath…

**-Que ce passera t'il lorsque Nathan et Erika se** **rencontrerons ?  
**Là c'est quasiment impossible à spoiler gomennnn… Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'Erika devra choisir entre lui et ses amis…

**-Y a-t-il encore d'autres énigmes que nous allons** **rencontrer ?  
**Bien sur !!!!!!! Tout d'abord comment Nathan a réussi à passer ! Et puis il y a d'autre personnage qui vont rentrer en scène ! Et tout chambouler…

Je n'ai pas choisit le titre : Une nouvelle ère pour le fun tout part de ça ! Il y a en tout 7 rebondissement important et 5 d'entre eux sont vers la fin et ils sont horribles je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de les écrire …

Comme toute histoire il y a quelque chose à en tirer (et oui) et je me demande si vous avez déjà compris ce que c'était D'ailleurs je vais vous poser 2 questions : Comment imaginez vous la suite ? Et la fin ?

Lors de votre prochaine review faite le moi savoir je suis bien curieuse. (J'ai l'impression d'être à la place du Mangaka qui connaît l'histoire et qui se demande si ceux qui la lise sont intuitif )


	37. Chapter 36: Simple oublis

Chapitre 36 : Simple oublis

Al évita de justesse Matsu puis frappa dans ces mains et les posa au sol. Un mur se créa mais fut vite démolis par la jeune écolière qui se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Sa vitesse dépassait largement la sienne et il faisait mainte et mainte effort pour la repousser mais plus le combat durait plus il lui était difficile de trouver une ouverture. Ce fut Matsu qui le blessa en premier, Alphonse se fit frapper au niveau de la hanche gauche avant de se prendre un coup au menton. Il recula sous le coup et sentit le sang couler sur ses lèvres. Wrath et Sélène apparurent dans la salle en explosant un mur, l'homonculus atterrit lourdement sur le sol avec un regard amusé sur le visage. La jeune chat-garou arborait la même expression et avait déjà sortit son épée qu'elle posa sur son épaule. Wrath regarda l'alchimiste et lui souffla :

**Wrath : Toujours en vie ?**

**Al : Oui… Ca peut aller…**

Il enleva le sang sur son visage puis au bout de quelques secondes il se mit à crier :

**Al : AAAAHHHHh !!!! Du sang je suis blessé !!!!**

**Wrath :??? Tu souffre d'hémophobie ou quoi ?**

**Al : Je…Je… Je vais me faire virer par Rika-chan… TT**

**Wrath : Ah… Fais une courbette : Toutes mes condoléances.**

**Matsu :???**

**Sélène : Ne t'inquiètes pas… Elle ne te vira pas…**

Al Se retourna vers elle.

**Al : Hum ?**

**Sélène **_**de plus en plus sombre**_** : Tu seras mort avant, Niark**

**Al : …--°**

Ce fut en un éclair que Sélène arriva au dos de Wrath, l'homonculus para de sa main pendant que la jeune chimère abattit son épée. Il jura entre ses dents, ses yeux se plissèrent et à cet instant on pouvait comprendre la signification « d'homonculus ». Il frappa dans ses mains prêtes à faire une transmutation. Sélène sourit amusée.

**Sélène : Imbécile tu n'as plus les bras D'Edward Elric ! Comment peux-tu faire de l'alchimie ?**

**Wrath : Ben demande ça à Erika…**

**Sélène ?**

**Wrath : Apparemment vous n'êtes plus au courant de grandes choses depuis que Lust est partis.**

**Sélène : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…**

**Wrath : Je m'en fous royalement.**

**Sélène : C'est parfait alors… Nous avons le même point de vue…**

Matsu s'élança une fois de plus sur Al mais fut arrêter par des flammes familières…

**Sélène : Tiens, tiens…**

**Al : Ces flammes…**

Roy apparut sur le côté avec bien évidement :

**Al : Edward ?**

**Ed : Al…**

fin XD non je dec. !

Les deux frères restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes puis Mustang rompu le silence.

**Roy : Emmènes ton frère je m'occupe de ces trois là.**

**Wrath : Hey ! J'ai rien fait moi !**

**Ed : Al, viens !**

**Al : …**

**Ed : Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dépêche toi !!!**

**Al : Non.**

**Ed : Quoi ?**

**Al : Je… Je reste avec Erika et les autres.**

**Ed : Mais pourquoi ?**

**Al : Parce que c'est mon choix.**

**Ed : Mais et… Et nous ? Notre promesse de rester ensemble ?**

**Al : Ed tu penses vraiment qu'on restera toujours collé l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on soit vieux.**

**Ed !!!**

**Al : Tu es mon frère et tu le resteras toujours mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'aider une amie mais tu ne peux pas venir je suis désolé. J'aimerais que tu acceptes mon choix.**

**Sélène : Rahhhhh vos gueules ! On est là pour vous tuer pas pour jacasser !**

Une fois sa phrase finit, elle se rua sur Roy qui d'un claquement de doigt abattit sur elle une tornade de feu. Wrath fit un signe à Alphonse.

**Wrath : Allez viens !**

**Roy : Mais…**

**Wrath : Grouille je te dis !!!**

Pendant ce temps là une ombre était arrivé en haut de la salle et allait sauter quand quelque chose attira son attention : Il avait les cheveux blonds, des lunettes sur les yeux. Son regard semblait le faire passer pour un sage et sa manière de marcher exprimait son assurance… C'était Hoheneim. Elle était de dos quand il l'aborda.

**Hoheneim : Vous êtes Erika ?**

**Erika toujours en train de les regarder se battre : Oui et vous ?**

**Hoheneim : Je suis Hoheneim Elric le père d'Edward et d'Alphonse.**

**Erika : Vous avez oublié quelque chose…**

**Hoheneim : Pardon ?**

**Erika : Dans vos fils vous avez oublié de citer Envy.**

**Hoheneim : …**

**Erika : C'est à cause de gens comme vous que les homonculus souffrent.**

**Hoheneim : En quoi cela vous met-il en colère ? Ce ne sont pas vos affaires… Si ?**

**Erika : Vous savez, je ne suis pas méchante loin de là mais… Lorsqu'on fait du mal au gens que j'aime, je suis impitoyable.**

**Hoheneim : Vous aimez Envy ?**

**Erika : … Ca vous surprend ?**

**Hoheneim : Vus comment Roy vous décrit, j'ai dus mal à vous voir avec…**

**Erika : Un sadique, doublé d'un jaloux possessif qui est à fleur de peau ?**

**Hoheneim : On peut résumer ça comme ça.**

**Erika : Vous étiez bien avec Dante avant non ?**

**Hoheneim :… Je vois qu'Envy n'a omis aucun détail.**

**Erika : En effet, Envy m'a tout raconté. Ca lui à fait du bien.**

**Hoheneim : Du bien ?**

**Erika : Oui, Puisque sa mère le considérai comme un jouet et que vous vous l'abandonniez il était vraiment dans une phase critique…**

**Hoheneim : Que voulez vous di…**

**???: ERIKA !!!!**

**Erika : Quand on parle du loup…**

Fin !!! Yattaaaaa !

N'oubliez pas les coms :p


	38. Chapter 37: Le pardon

Chapitre 37 : Le pardon

Hoheneim se retourna vers celui qui venait d'arriver, son regard impassible avait au fur et à mesure de la conversation avec Erika passé de la curiosité à une gêne occasionné par la phrase : **Vous avez oublié quelque chose… Dans** **vos fils vous avez oublié de citer Envy. **Il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était lui qui l'avait créé et il ne l'aurait jamais fait mais de là à le considérer comme son fils… Il ne l'avait avoué qu'une fois juste avant sa mort pour faire comprendre à Ed son erreur à lui. C'était pour protéger l'ainé du fils qu'il avait eut avec Trisha… Mais aujourd'hui, le considérait il vraiment comme le premier ? Après tous c'était diront les livres l'homonculus de son fils rien d'autre… Perdu dans ses pensées ce n'est qu'en entendant la personne parler derrière lui qu'il la remarqua. Celle-ci avait appelé Erika ou plutôt crier car le ton n'avait rien de doux. Son visage non plus, il semblait contenir une rage folle qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Les poings serrés il avançait enfin jusqu'à ce que Hoheneim se retourne, car ensuite il s'arrêta instinctivement. Son regard colérique fit place à celui de la surprise avant de devenir blessé.

**Hoheneim : Envy ?**

**Envy : …**

L'homonculus recula d'un pas puis regarda Erika qui s'était elle aussi retourné. Ses yeux la fixèrent quelques instants pour revenir sur Hoheneim, il fronça les sourcils et sa gêne se transforma en une haine incontrôlable. L'homme ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder Envy ne sachant que faire. Ce fut l'homonculus qui rompit le silence :

**Envy : On peut savoir ce que tu fous ici enfoiré !!!**

**Hoheneim : …**

**Envy : Répond !!!**

**Hoheneim : C'est fout comme toi et Edward vous avez les mêmes mimiques…**

Silence

**Envy : JE VAIS LE BUTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Erika : …**

Matsu et Sélène relevèrent la tête, les autres firent de même et ils aperçurent les trois personnes.

**Sélène : Et bien il est venu finalement…**

La chat-garou sourit laissant entrevoir de longue canine. Matsu la regarda amusé et lui dit :

**Matsu : Je ne pense pas qu'il soit venu pour toi…**

**Sélène : Rien à foutre il est là.**

**Matsu : Ralala…**

Matsu fléchit les genoux et sauta sur la balustrade. Envy furieux se retrouva et son regard se figea en la voyant.

**Envy : Sé…**

**Sélène : Ravi de te revoir Envy…**

Avant qu'il dise ou ne fasse quoi que ce soit elle l'embrassa.

**Erika : O0O !!!!!!!!**

**Hoheneim :…….**

OoOoO Un ange passe OoOoO

**Erika : Mais… Mais… TU VAS LE LACHER !!!!!!!!!**

Sélène se retourna et s'avança vers elle d'un air de défit lui dit :

**Sélène : Hum ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?**

**Erika : Oui… NE TOUCHES PAS A MON ENVY !**

**Sélène : Ton ?**

Sélène se mit à rire, un rire que l'on reconnait tous… Elle jeta un œil à Envy puis dévisagea Erika des pieds à la tête d'un air de dégout avant de regarder à nouveau l'homonculus.

**Sélène : Alors c'est par elle que tu m'as remplacé ? Et bien tu es tombé bien bas ! A moi que tu ne sois vraiment en manque !**

**Erika : …Quoi ? **

Sélène toujours le sourire aux lèvres lui demanda :

**Sélène : Oh ! Tu n'es pas au courante ? Tu n'es pas la première… Et surement pas la dernière…**

**Erika : … MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER !!! ENVY !**

**Envy : Hein ? Euh oui ?**

**Erika : DIT QUELQUE CHOSE !**

**Envy : -.-lll la flemme de t'expliquer on verra ça plus tard…**

**Sélène : Plus tard ? Parce que tu comptes repartir avec elle ?**

**Erika : MAIS BIEN SUR !!!!!!!!!**

**Sélène : Ne me fait pas rire….**

**Erika : QUOI ??????**

**Envy : Tiens c'est la première fois que je te vois jalouse…**

**Erika : TA GUEULE !**

**Envy : Wahooo t'es mignonne quand tu t'énerves…**

**Erika !!!!!!!!!**

En bas :

**Al : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**Matsu : Sélène met son grain de sel… Comme d'hab.**

**Roy : Ce n'est pas Erika ?**

**Al : On dirait… RIKA ?!!!**

**Ed :…**

**Wrath : RIKA-CHWAN !!!!!!**

En haut :

**Envy : Hum ? Tiens ils sont là les zigotos ?**

**Erika : PARDON ?**

**Envy : Oups euh… J'ai rien dit.**

**Sélène : Et ben Envy tut te laisse faire ? T'es vraiment devenu trop mou !**

**Envy :…**

**Sélène : Ou est passé le grand Envy ? Celui qui était le pire de tous ?**

**Envy : Et bien…**

**Sélène : Oui ?**

**Envy : Faut croire que les gens changent.**

Sélène écarquilla les yeux, elle avait la bouche grande ouverte mais aucun son ne sortait. Elle était sans voix face à cette phrase qu'elle considérait comme incorrecte. Envy changé ? C'était impossible !

**Sélène : Changer ? Toi ? Ne me fait pas rire ! Tu es un tueur Envy et tu le resteras ! Tu ne pas changer ! Tu ne peux pas remplacer les vies que tu as prises et personne ne te pardonnera pour ça ! Un assassin reste un assassin aux yeux des autres ! Quoi que tu fasses tu iras en enfer pour ce qu'as fait ! Tu penses pouvoir réussir à rester dans le droit chemin ? Tsss… Chasser le naturel et il revient au galop ! Tu ne tiendras pas ! Hahaha… Que tu es drôle !**

**Envy : …**

Envy baissa les yeux, elle n'avait pas faux…

**Erika : Tu as tord !!!**

Envy leva la tête et regarda Erika avec un triste sourire.

**Sélène : Ha ?**

**Erika : Oui ! Tu penses qu'Envy ne tiendras pas ? Tu le sous-estimes tant que ça ?! C'est moi qui ris ! Tu ne le connais bien moin que moi ! Et sache que tu te trompes sur le fait que personne ne lui pardonnera ! Moi je l'excuse ! **

**Sélène : Fiou et ben… Faut être bien naïve pour dire ce genre de chose ou trop conne.**

**Envy : Je ne te permets pas !**

**Sélène : Mais je ne demande pas ta permission stupide palmier ! Dit moi Erika, tu dis que tu lui pardonne mais ce n'est qu'un temps… Pour l'instant il ne t'as rien mais tu verras plus tard… Et puis même après tous ça tu ne pourras changer se qu'il a fait n'est-ce pas ?**

**Erika :…**

**Sélène : Voilà qui est réglé !**

**Erika : Je pense qu'il m'a fait déjà bien fait souffrir.**

**Sélène : Tiens donc ? Et tu l'excuse ? Que tu es gentille !**

**Erika : Oui une qualité que tu n'as pas. Et quand tu as dit que je ne pourrais pas changer ce qu'il a fait…**

**Sélène : Ca va être difficile hein ? Tu compte tous les ramener ? Quel courage ! Ou devrais-je dire qu'elle petite rêveuse !**

**Erika : Peut-être mais je suis prête à essayer ! Oui si je dois ramener tous ces morts pour Envy je le ferai ! Et si je n'y arrive pas et qu'il est enfermé alors je l'attendrai ! Je ne suis pas comme toi qui le juge !**

**Hoheneim à Envy : Tu en as de la chance…**

**Envy : Hein ?**

**Hoheneim : Peu de personne ferait passer quelqu'un avant elle, enfin jusqu'à ce niveau.**

**Envy : Que veux-tu dire ?!!**

**Hoheneim : Combien de personne a tu tuée ? Le nombre d'année de prison si on compte la remise de peine de la prison à perpétuité ça te fait au moi deux à quatre siècles… Après tout on parle de génocide. Personne n'irait attendre une personne pendant tout ce temps…**

**Envy : …**

Fin

Yatta !!!!!!! Fini !!! (En une soirée chapeau XD)


	39. Chapter 38: Retour aux sources

Auteur : Les personnages sont la plupart de Hiromu Akawa que je remercie encore et encore !

Chapitre 38 : Retour aux sources

**Il faisait noir Edward avançait doucement dans ce néant qu'il trouvait glaciale et pourtant si familier... Il avança comme ça à l'aveuglette pendant plusieurs minutes, elles lui semblaient durer des heures entières... Soudain il entendit un bruit, une sorte de murmure, il s'en approcha mais n'aperçut rien .  
???: Edo...  
Le sang de Edward ne fit qu'un tour, des gouttes de sueur se forme sur sa nuque, son cœur battait à tout rompre.  
Edward: Al c'est toi ?  
???: Edo...  
Edward: ALPHONSE !!!  
Le jeune homme courut aveuglément vers cette voix qui l'appelait .  
???: Ed...o  
Alphonse apparut juste devant lui entouré de lumière. Edward s'arrêta net.  
Ed!!!  
Son jeune frère lui sourit et comme emporté, reculait tout doucement.  
Edward: ALPHONSE !!!  
Alphonse: Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit...  
Edward voulut attraper son frère.  
Edward: ALPHON... **

Pride se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine et tout son corps tremblait. Il posa ses mains contre son visage et essaya de se calmer. Après quelques minutes, il regarda autour de lui: Il était au repère des homonculus, chez lui. Assit sur le lit il sentit quelque chose de nouveau dans cette pièce comme si une porte inconnue lui avait offert une nouvelle vision du monde ou plutôt le début d'une nouvelle conception du monde qui l'entourait. Il tourna la tête vers sa droite, ses yeux se posèrent sur une forme familière de couleur blanche. Elle avait les cheveux roux, décoiffé par le sommeil, les yeux fermés elle avait la bouche entrouverte et on pouvait entendre un doux souffle aller et venir Il se redressa et l'observa quelques instants puis se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. Quelque minutes plus tard quelqu'un frappa, il ouvrit et aperçut Mymi un grand sourire aux lèvres et les bras tendus.

**Mymi : Coucou tu me fais un câlin ?**

Pride regarda la jeune fille elle était à moitié endormie et continuait de tendre ses bras. Il claqua aussitôt la porte en prenant soin de la regarder en face jusqu'à ce que la porte soit entièrement fermer.

**Mymi : … Bon ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui !**

Elle se retourna et partit dans la cuisine en sifflotant. Erika et Envy se disputait, depuis qu'ils étaient revenu Erika était d'une humeur plus qu'exécrable et c'était l'homonculus qui subissait ses foudres. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas le meilleur des courtisans et possède peu de délicatesse…

**Envy : MAIS JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !!!!!!  
Erika : PAS QUAND IL S'AGIT D'ALLER VOIR AILEURS !!!  
Envy : MAIS PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE C'ETAIT AVANT !!! T'ECOUTE UN PEU CE QUE JE TE DIS MISS JALOUSE ?  
Erika : Y A DE QUOI ÊTRE JALOUSE ! TU ROULE UN PATIN A UNE FILLE DEVANT MOI !!!  
Envy : TU PREFERERAIS QUE CE SOIT DANS TON DOS ? ET BIEN LAISSE MOI TE DIRE UN TRUC JE BAISE QUI JE VEUX !!!**

(Je vous laisse imaginer le reste, notamment la fureur de la jeune fille et la marque de la poêle grillé sur la joue de notre palmier préféré) Erika monta les marches en jurant et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, la porte d'une pièce proche à celle de la jeune fille s'ouvrit et la tête d'Alphonse en sortit. Doucement il se glissa dans la même salle et s'assit à côté d'elle. La jeune fille posa sa tête contre son épaule et soupira exaspéré.

**Al : Ce n'est pas ton genre d'abandonner…  
Erika : Je n'abandonne pas ! C'est juste que…  
Al : Juste que quoi ?  
Erika **_**Aura noire**_**: Si je l'avais fait il y aurait eu un mort…  
Al : Ah… Je vois TT  
Erika : Je plaisante…  
Al : J'espère pour lui…  
Erika : Et toi ça va ?  
Al : Hum ?  
Erika : Ed ne te manque pas ?  
Al : Si beaucoup mais je ne regrette pas mon choix.  
Erika : Et moi je n'oublierai pas ce que tu fais, je te promet quand ça sera fini en échange je…  
Al : Pas question !  
Erika : Pourquoi ?  
Al : Je ne suis pas le genre à donner pour recevoir. Ton sourire suffit à payer ce que tu penses être une dette.  
Erika : Merci …**

Al se releva et commença à partir lorsqu'il fut devant la porte il dit :

**Al : Repose-toi, je pense qu'on mérite bien une pause.  
Erika : Mais chaque jour tout se resserre…  
Al : C'est vrai mais continuer d'avancer en plein territoire ennemi c'est dangereux il faut savoir s'arrêter et se reposer sinon le jour où il nous tomberons vraiment dessus nous ne saurons pas faire face car nous serons trop épuisés.  
Erika : C'est pas faux… Mais j'ai horreur de cette ambiance où tout peux exploser à tout moment.  
Al : Dors, c'est un ordre.  
Erika : Un ordre de qui ?  
Al : De ton meilleur ami.  
**  
Al sortit et referma la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche : Envy dos contre le mur attendait surement qu'Al sorte.

**Al : Que veux-tu ?  
Envy : C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question non ?  
Al : Mais moi je ne veux rien…  
Envy : Approche.  
**  
Al se raidit puis voyant qu'Envy n'avait pas l'air en colère il s'avança. D'un seul coup l'homonculus l'attrapa par le col, le jeune alchimiste cru sa dernière heure arrivé mais celui ne reçut aucun coup. Il entendit seulement Envy lui murmurer à l'oreille :

**Envy : Elle est à moi ...  
Al : Tu as peur ?  
Envy : Peur moi ? De quoi ?  
Al : Que je te la prenne ?  
Envy **_**amusé**_** : Oui j'ai ptêt bien que j'ai peur de la perdre…  
Al : …  
Envy : Mais…  
Al : Mais quoi ?  
Envy : Tu t'es regardé ?  
Al : …  
Envy : Ce n'est pas toi qui va me la prendre !**

Envy se retourna et partit dans la salle le sourire aux lèvres… Al quant à lui baissa les yeux et rejoignit sa chambre en silence. A l'intérieur il se jeta sur le lit, la tête dans son oreiller.

Envy arriva dans une petite ruelle, en face de lui il y avait un bar. Il entra à l'intérieur, une fois arrivée il aperçut Pride et Greed assis à une table. L'homonculus de l'envie s'assit sans rien dire comme si de rien était. Greed semblait une fois encore parlé de son avarice perpétuelle ce qui laissa échapper à Envy un soupire. Il se tourna pour faire face à l'écœurement de son camarade. Son sourire habituel plein de malice parut agacer encore plus notre maitre sadique qui tenta de ne pas faire de vague comme il avait promis à Erika mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'exprimer son mécontentement de travailler avec lui. 

**Greed : Et bien que t'arrive t'il encore palmier ?  
Palmier (pardon je les taper sans même faire exprès je vous assure): Ferme la c'est pas le moment.  
Greed : Ah oui j'ai cru comprendre que tu t'es fâché avec ta belle, comment ça se fait ?  
Envy : Ca ne te regarde pas.  
Greed : Bon, bon je te laisse à tes querelles d'amoureux.  
Envy : Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.  
Greed : Tu peux répéter ?  
Envy : Je ne l'aime pas !  
Greed : Oh pardon je voulais die devant elle ?  
Envy :…  
Pride **_**prenant part à la conversation**_** : Suffit on n'est pas la pour parler de sa vie sentimentale.**

Envy acquiesça et bu un verre qui l'avais commandé avant de commencer la conversation.

**Greed : C'est vrai, tout le monde n'as pas la chance d'avoir une jolie rousse dans son lit.  
Envy : Ah ? Tu te fais Mymi, Greed ? Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas mais finalement t'es bien plus intelligent maintenant tu creuses !  
Greed : Oh mais ce n'est pas moi ! C'est Pride qui se fait Mymi !  
**  
Envy recracha son verre pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, à partir de ce moment là il comprit qu'il ne fallait jamais parler de ou avec des filles à table… Le contenu de la coupe eut pour destination Pride. Maintenant il n'était pas seulement couvert de ridicule par sa liaison avec Mymi…

**Envy : Pride ?!!  
Pride : Quoi ?  
Envy : C'est vrai ???  
Pride : De quoi ?  
Envy : Ce que vient de dire Greed ?!!!  
Pride : Occupe toi plutôt de ta godiche à toi moi je m'occupe de la mienne.  
Envy : Ca y est le monde tourne à l'envers…  
Pride : Les méchants deviennent gentils et les gens gentils ils font quoi ?  
Envy : Ils deviennent encombrant…  
Pride **_**lueur dans ses yeux**_**: Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?  
Envy : Non… On aurait les remontrances d'Erika après…  
Pride : Tu as si peur d'elle ?  
Envy : Si c'était de la peur… Ce serait bien moin compliqué.  
Greed : Donc c'est bien ce que je dis t'as le gringue.  
Envy : …  
Pride : La t'as dépassé la limite.  
Envy : J'VAIS TE BUTER SALOPARD !!!!!!!**

Fin du chap.

Bon il est court mais la je suis en panne d'inspiration, fatigué et de très mauvaise humeur… (C'est pourquoi ce chapitre regorge de bêtises XD) J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui est une transition et ne devait pas exister dans cette histoire ou du moin ne pas être divulguer mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire une scène ou Envy prendrais un verre avec ses camarades mais surtout avec Greed. (Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le duo Greed et Envy me plait, avant la trahison de Greed j'imaginais sa relation avec Envy et je la voyais plutôt amicale…) Et vous ? XD


	40. Chapter 39: Un retour inattendu

Disclaimer :

Les perso de FMA ne sont pas à moi, tant mieux pour d'ailleurs ;) surtout pour notre nain préféré qui est ou déjà ? XD

Vous devez vous dire que l'histoire devient longue et ennuyeuse et… vous avez raison. Je commence à avoir du mal à trouver l'inspiration les reviews sont la seule chose qui me donne envie de continuer. J'ai tout de même essayé de soigner ma narration que je trouvais trop courte et pas assez précise. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire la suite même si je sais que peu d'entre vous la lise vraiment.

Chapitre 39 : Un retour inattendu

Erika était sur le balcon, penché sur la rambarde rouillée de sa chambre qui pourtant ne grinçait pas sous son poids. La nuit commençait à tomber sans bruit sur le paisible village, l'obscurité s'épaississait et semblait happer au loin le paysage qui bougeait doucement comme bercé par les étoiles. Le vent était frais mais agréable sur la peau dénudé de la jeune fille, elle portait une nuisette bleu nuit qui retombait délicatement sur ses cuisses. Ses cheveux étaient attachés par une broche en forme de fleur, celui du lotus. Ce beau bijou laissait ses pointes des mèches retomber sur ses épaules. Elle regardait le dégradé de couleur qui s'évanouissait sur la terre orangée. Une aurore boréal en pleine été, c'est ainsi qu'elle définissait ce tableau tout droit sortit du Romantisme.  
Elle entendit la porte grincer, elle ne bougea pas et resta ainsi : Pensive, délectant de ses yeux ce paysage unique et éphémère. Des doigts familiers vinrent glisser sur ses hanches, la sensation de la soi sur sa peau la fit frissonner. Erika le sentit se serrer tout contre elle, sa tête au creux de son épaule. Il semblait humer son parfums comme si son oxygène était dan son corps. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants comme si le temps c'était arrêté ; enfin, Erika lui demanda doucement :

Erika : Qui y a-t-il ?

Elle posa doucement ses mains sur les siennes qui étaient toujours logées sur son ventre et elle les frôla doucement tentant de le rassurer. Mais il ne se calmait pas et restait triste et songeur. Elle se retourna finalement laissant ensuite glisser ses doigts sur son visage. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent ceux d'Erika était emplit de compassion tandis que pour lui on pouvait y lire de l'appréhension. C'était à dire vrai tout à fait normal, ils étaient tout les deux les plus jeunes du groupe. Elle posa à doux baiser sur son front avant de le serrer amoureusement dans les bras, le garçon se laissa guidé et ferma les yeux tentant ainsi de ne pas verser de larmes.

Erika : Wrath… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur… Je te protégerais.

L'homonculus rouvrit ses paupières puis doucement releva sa tête et observa la jeune fille. Il se sentit soudain mieux et d'une voix mal assuré lui répondit :

Wrath : Non… C'est moi qui te protégerais, je sais que Maman m'attendra et je vais d'abord t'aider Onee-chan ! (Grande sœur)

Erika se mit à sourire de cette situation, d'après les souvenirs qu'Envy lui avait conté Wrath, avait grandis. En effet il était de même taille qu'elle et semblait ne pas avoir fini sa croissance mais surtout son cœur avait grandis, après Mymi il serait surement le « Prochain ». Elle resserra son étreinte puis voyant le temps se rafraichir, elle le relâcha et pris tendrement sa main pour le ramener dans la chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte qui grinça à nouveau et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Celui-ci la quitta d'un pas las, elle ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre et d'aller le border. Ainsi elle resta pendant une bonne demi-heure assis sur lit de Wrath qui s'endormait doucement bercé par des chansons folkloriques.  
Une fois complètement au pays des songes, Erika repartit dans sa chambre le cœur léger. Wrath était le petit frère dont elle avait souvent rêvée. Elle ouvrit la porte lentement, tout en baillant légèrement. Cependant la fatigue s'estompa aussitôt quand elle vu Envy dans la chambre. Il était debout caressant du bout de ses doigts la barre en bronze du lit. Les draps normalement bordés lorsqu'elle était partie coucher Wrath avaient été rabattu, le coupable ne pouvait être autre que le bel androgyne situé droit devant elle et qui laissait passé sur son visage un sourire familier. Comme s'il n'existait pas elle partit vers la commode à sa gauche et se mit à chercher quelque chose. Envy sourit de plus belle et de sa voix la plus suave vint aborder Erika :

Envy : Tu veux de l'aide ?  
Erika : Non.  
Envy : Vraiment ? Tu sais je suis ouvert 24/24…  
Erika : Et bien moi je ferme à 7h00.  
Envy : Tu es aussi tranchante qu'une vieille épée… Viens je vais te dérouiller…

Erika : Tes phrases tout droit sortit de tes pornos tu te les garde !!! Je ne veux plus te voir !...

Envy qui était toujours à coté du lit se jeta sur Erika. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui d'une vitesse impressionnante puis, d'une main saisit son visage et lui murmura sensuellement :

Envy : Et bien ferme les yeux…

Erika !!!

Erika ne put répondre, l'homonculus avait déjà pris en otage ses lèvres et les dévorait amoureusement. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent ainsi debout l'un contre l'autre tentant chacun d'avoir chacun le dessus sur l'autre mais comme toujours ce fut Erika qui abandonna la première. Elle se laissa guidé sur le lit et profitant d'une pause dans le baiser elle souffla d'une voix entre l'amusement et la frustration :

Erika : J'ai horreur quand tu essayes de me manipuler !...  
Envy : Je sais moi aussi ça me plait quand tu capitules…

-Au même moment-

Mymi : Pride-chéri tu me fais mon câlin du soir ?  
Pride : Non.  
Mymi : Maieuh…

Pride : Laisse-moi dormir, je suis fatigué.  
Mymi : Ah bon qu'est-ce qui t'épuise ?  
Pride : Toi.

Mymi : Méchant !!

Pride : Non.

Mymi : Si !

Pride : Je suis juste réaliste.  
Mymi : Et moi malheureuse TT

Pride : Faut y faire dors.  
Mymi : Puisque c'est comme ça je sors !

Pride : Ah et où ?

Mymi : M'amuser w

Pride : Tsss tache de pas revenir bourrer

Mymi : Tu m'en demande beaucoup là…

Pride qui était allongé sur le lit, vit Mymi arriver près de lui. N'importe qui ayant un temps soin peu de raison aurait fui devant cette jolie rousse corrompue par son instinct de gourmandise un peu trop au dessus de la norme mais celui-ci ne bougea point comme si, il n'avait pas peur ou alors était-ce peut-être de la confiance ? Ses yeux semblaient exprimer la première hypothèse mais sa main elle, venant lentement sur sa joue et la caressant affirmait le contraire, Pride paraissait emprunter un chemin vers un semblant d'humanité. La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit et se posa au dessus de Pride, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et lui murmura :

Mymi : Tu me connais…

Pride : Un peu trop à mon goût.  
Mymi : Ah ! Tu es affreux !  
Pride : Je suis un homonculus.  
Mymi : Ca n'a aucun rapport !

Elle se releva frustré et se pressa de rejoindre la porte mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la poigné quelque chose avait déjà mis la main dessus : Pride. Mymi le regarda étonné, depuis quand était il si rapide ? Pride ouvrit doucement la porte jusqu'à l'entrouvrir assez pour qu'elle puisse passer enfin, il releva son bras pour qu'elle sorte.

Pride : Fais attention à toi.

Mymi rougit de bonheur et de surprise passa sous son bras, il ferma ensuite la porte sans un bruit. La rouquine toujours sans dessus-dessous partit en quête de nouvelles aventures : C'est ainsi qu'Alphonse se retrouva dehors avec Mymi en demandant au ciel pourquoi il ne savait pas dire non mais aussi la raison pour laquelle il se sentait obligé de la surveiller. Ils avaient marchés en direction de Central qui n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres ! Tout comme Roy s'en doutait, le meilleur moyen de ne pas se faire prendre était d'être déjà sur les frontières de l'ennemi…

Mymi : Et si on allait piller deux-trois boulangeries ?

Alphonse : Mais ça va ! On ne va pas tout de même voler des honnêtes gens !

Mymi : Allons, allons personne n'est totalement honnête ! faut être bien naïf pour croire c'est racontar !

Alphonse : Euh…

Mymi : Hihi, qu'il est mignon !

Mymi s'approcha de lui et attrapa son menton, le sang d'Alphonse ne fit qu'un tour et il se mit à rougir aussitôt. Elle avança ses lèvres vers celles d'Alphonse, pétrifié. D'un seul cou elle tira la langue et tendit les joues violacés de l'alchimiste.

Mymi : Relax mon ange, t'es tendu comme un…

???: Tiens, tiens regarder moi qui vas là …

Les deux compagnons se retournèrent et aperçurent une forme qu'Alphonse reconnaitrais entre mille :

Alphonse : Mlle Hawkeye ?

La jeune femme tenait son pistolet d'une main, elle avança doucement vers les deux compères puis lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques mètres, elle s'arrêta…

Fin

Coucou ça faisait longtemps hein ?

Il faut dire que j'ai très peu de temps en ce moment et les review me manquent TTTT

Notre Fullmetal nabot réapparait dans le prochain chapitre et un ancien personnage inattendu va faire ses début dans cette fic, je lui souhaite une bonne chance

Le p'tit Roy me manque d'ailleurs, ce serait bien qu'il revienne non ? XD

Bref je n'attend plus qu'un chose : REVIEW POWAAAAAAAA ( Ca y'est elle a pété un câble XD)


End file.
